Coin Toss
by Hurricane wolf
Summary: You already might have guessed what happened and I definitely won't amuse you by telling how I realized where I ended. I probably deserved everything that was hurled onto my face. Self insert OC, possible non canon. Might come up with better summary one day. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Karma's bitch.

It was always funny reading stories where people were freaking out, sometimes for chapters, when realizing what was going on. Only to freak even more once they saw the first ninja jumping about in the rooflines, or the village insignia, or their first cannon character, or... you get the point.

While fun reading, it was also amusing wrighting said stories, spending and wasting countless hours in doing something that really had no real value, couldn't produce money, definitively didn't pay the bills but you did it anyways, staying up late, waking up after too few hours of sleep, wanting nothing more but to curse whoever got you to start write at the first time, only to keep doing it at the first opportunity you have.

Sure, there were haters and spammers and sometime people being just stupid. And the annoyance when a character or story wasn't written the way you liked or someone didn't like your story and it left you annoyed and frustrated and on the brink of deleting said story, which you'd never really do just because... Because the stories gave you the rush, something different that doesn't exist in real life, but you wished it did.

My point?

I probably deserved everything that was hurled onto my face.

You already might have guessed what happened and I definitely won't amuse you by telling you how I realized where I ended.

It wasn't amusing at all, believe me.

There was war, people were afraid and angry and the academy spammed Genin to try and replace those that got killed. There was no time to think, no time to plan, no time to fix or see how things could be fixed, how to make things different, because it just couldn't be done. Because knowing things meant nothing, in the end. The past life didn't mean anything, because people are social being, they get attached and I did too. Not that I opposed my new family anyway. They were nice people, shinobi, no flashy names or tittles, but they got the job done and they did it good. Very good.

Staying in the academy, staying Genin for too long meant someone I knew would die, god forbid it was someone I know, but Konoha's Will of Fire did funny things to you. To protect, to kill, to defend, to save. It was a rush like none other, it either broke you or made something out of you, something neither good or bad, grey maybe. With blood on your hands. Lots of it.

Even now, I can't help but to compare. Most of the time, especially during the war, being a ninja felt like…. Being a college student and not having enough time to study for an exam. So, you are stressed about it and under pressure. Here, failing meant someone dies, there was no "next time". Sometimes, just sometimes, you wish it was you that died instead the person you watched exhale for the last time, that one person you wanted to save, that something you truly wanted to change because you _know_ what would happen if you didn't.

In the end, the tears, sweat and pain meant very little. No matter how hard I tried, what I did, I couldn't- I didn't make much of a difference. I never really had the feeling that I fit in, I was just too different from anyone, looked at things differently, always an abnormality. I don't think anyone changed as many work areas as I did… I think… that was what made me so successful in this life. Knowledge. Unpredictability maybe, but in a very controlled way. Just as my parents taught me, I did things smart and I did the job done. Very good.

The flashy ones got all the fame, making cover for other to work. Working in the shadows was saying it wrong, because in Konoha it had a very dark meaning, so maybe a flower wall fit. Or a painting… a phantom. You know it's there, somewhere, but couldn't quite really remember seeing. Konoha was much like that. There was so many more than it was shown, so many faceless, nameless deeds that made a change. Almost insignificant things that left a scorched mark to be remembered.

No, I won't be telling you how it all began. There was just nothing to tell. Because it-

"Maki? Does it hurt?"

A muffled, half asleep voice murmured beside me. I frowned in the dark, wondering how in the hell did I manage to wake him up. He did sleep with one eye open, but still. I was just laying on my back, still as- ah, to still then.

"Everything's fine. Go back to sleep." I murmur back in the same tone, no need to alert him that I was awake for some time. I did force myself to relax, force my chakra to be still.

"Liar." I frowned into the darkness at his reply. Stupid prodigies… I tried not to get annoyed... Felling him shift, I could almost feel the way he moved before his hands found mine. They were hot to the touch, while mine freezing cold.

"…sorry I woke you up." He clearly felt my annoyance, because he didn't ask, as his arms snaked around me, pulling me closer to his body and somehow, my head found its way on his chest. I barely moved, I swear. His heart beat into my ear, reminding me that I didn't managed to fuck _everything_ up.

"It's your fault I fell asleep in the first time." I pretended to overhear the subtle accusation in his voice. He needed the sleep anyway.

"I told you not to go into the shop while- hmf" his lips promptly shut me up. Murmuring into the kiss, I felt his lips stretching into a smile. Stupid prodigy distracting me.

"Go back to sleep. It's still too early to get up."

"Sure. After you."

"… Fine!" He fell asleep first. Two prodigies could play the game!

What? Don't expect me to tell you what this was all about. I'll tell you. Soon.

I dare you to try and figure it out who that was, sleeping by my side. I'd say favorite and review me your thoughts, but it doesn't work that way anymore. You'll found it out quite soon that my life is a huge cliffhanger. I always liked them anyway. 

Hello everyone! I'll just say that I'm not abandoning my other stories. I just need some stress relief and this stories is just that. This story is a an almost literate coin toss. I pulled out the outcome of the main events like lottery numbers and work the story from there. It's fun.

I do plan to update the other stories soon.

Favorite and review your thought. It _does_ work like that :D.

How fun would it be to "end" in one of your stories, or others you read? I might do one of those. Once I actually manage to end one… 


	2. Chapter 2

Coin Flip

Chapter 2: Heads or tail?

It was a nice day- Ok, I'm lying, it was a rainy day, heavy rain falling the whole week. I was getting fed up of it, not because of the actual rain, but because of people stating the obvious. It was a thing here apparently.

"Good morning class! Today is your last day…"

Yeah, everyone knows that drill already. Me? Just trolling around, wasting space and air.

Early childhood was boring…ish. I'm not really sure if it could be called that way, because ninja had a really funny way to raise their children. Everything was about preparing said child to be a ninja. Rubber kunai, shuriken patterns _everywhere_ , even the nighttime stories were- horror stories actually, but they did their job to make a kid fall asleep and to slowly prepare them for the Shinobi life. Every new "story" was more gorier and bloodier. That was a given.

Maki Fuuko was my second given name.

The daughter to Fujika Fuuko and Kasuri Fuuko, both parents ninja, Jonin in rank. I don't remember much of dad, my early baby and toddler memories actually faded rather quickly, or something. I was told he was killed on a mission.

Kaa-chan remarried rather quickly. 2 Years after fathers KIA, mother changed her name into Uchiha.

Yeah, you see another pattern going on, do you?

Takeshi Uchiha was… it was hard forming an opinion of the man. The same applied to the rest of the clan... He was weird and serious and _so cold_ that sometimes looking at him made my chest arch in silent panic. The Uchiha were a really interesting bunch.

But Takeshi looked at Kaa-chan so… it was almost unnatural seeing an Uchiha loving someone. Seriously, it was so… intense. I understood this. An Uchiha loves with everything one has. Take it away, there is just space for insanity left. Everyone knows how that looks like…

Don't take this wrong. Kaa-chan did cry because of Tou-chans death. Oh, she did, for so long, deep into the night when she thought I was asleep. She didn't smile, she didn't sing… and she stopped telling those gory stories that were so _interesting_. I was beginning to worry that she was going to get sick.

Than Takeshi came and oh so slowly, she started to smile again. I didn't like him, probably because my mind was stubbornly holding onto the already fading image of Tou-chan. It left me confused what to do. But instead of making a fuss, I gave them space, as much as a toddler could anyway. They allowed it, thinking it was just "Maki-chan getting used on the new male figure in the house". I filled my time with watching him, trying to figure him out. I think the Uchiha don't have muscle in their face, because they made null expressions. I didn't study human behavior in past life, but after a while, I started noticing the subtle touches, the way his eyes lost their edge, how his posture and shoulders relaxed the more he stayed at our house. He lowed Kaa-chan and she loved him. It was obvious to me, but it got weird looks in the street. They never hold hands in public, or kiss, that was a general no-no thing to do, but it was obvious they were together. People didn't get it, or at least they let prejustice guide them. I understood their point to. Kaa-chan and Takeshi were so much different it didn't have any sense for them to be together. Or married. He was an _Uchiha_ and Kaa-chan an _outsider_. It didn't make any sense. Love never does, I guess…

It rained, just like today, when we moved out from our, Tou-chan's house and into Takeshi's place, in the Uchiha clan district. The sound of the lock clicking, when Kaa-chan locked the front door, sounded so final.

The wedding was a small affair, with just a few of "outsiders" attending the whole thing, along with the whole of the Uchiha clan members. Aha, the thing was a huge deal. At that time the clan was still located in the vague village center, so everyone knew and spoke about the unusual wedding.

Turned out, Takeshi was Fugaku's younger brother. Wasn't even aware the man even had a sibling... Thank you for nothing Kishimoto.

That little detail explained the out of clan dating thing. I didn't have to mention that Fugaku was even more stoic than Takeshi was. It was just awkward. Fugaku must have been awfully fond of his younger Otōto (not that he would _ever_ admit that), for him to allow such a relationship. I wonder if me was even canon… and why no one ever heard about it.

"What do you think, Maki-chan? Like it here?" Kaa-chan asked me, when we stud before the big house for the first time. Takeshi and Fugaku had a smirking match nearby, but were within hearing distance. Mikoto was standing with "us woman" group.

I don't remember what I first thought about the place. It was a house, 4 walls and all, not that much bigger than our old one, but definitively more class looking. It didn't matter to me.

I must have frowned, because Uchiha were walking awkward facial expression with themselves being unable to produce any, so at that moment both brothers were watching me. By that time, I was done with just idly watching by. I think I was bored too, because I was so sure that I was getting the hand of the Uchiha silent tongue. I looked Takeshi square in the coal eyes.

"You hurt Kaa-chan, I hurt you."

Things became so much less awkward after that.

"… as Teams 7 to 12 are still active, next up is Team 14." Sensei's voice brought me back to the present. Mainly because there were only 3 people in the class room left.

It was funny how 13 was generally seen as an unlucky number so there was never a team baring that number, even though the unluckiest team _ever_ had to be Team 7. Guess who were under Namikaze Minato?

My new teammates were… we didn't like each other much. I wasn't really sure why, but I guessed the reason for it was that we just didn't know each other, at all. At least they didn't know me.

"Look kid, just because you are an Uchiha doesn't mean you get to be treated special." One of my teammate said.

"Aa. This is not a game anymore… how old are you anyway?" The other said, scrunching his eyes as if it would help his guess my age.

"8. I hope we will work good with each other..." What else could I say anyway? They were almost 5 years older than me. I just moved into this class yesterday when it was decided that I would (finally!) graduate earlier…

"More than get in our way… c'mon Kazuo, let's go eat lunch before sensei picks us up." The first said in annoyance, already standing up from his seat. They looked like twins, but their behavior was always a stark opposite. The younger, Kazuo, hesitated. "Don't mind him much" he tried to smile reassuringly "Kazuki is always grumpy in the morning" he grinned, the expression coming more naturally this time as he motioned me to follow him.

"I'm Kazuo, by the way" he said easily as we stepped out into the academy grounds.

Did I already mention that it rained?

The Ninja Academy was a huge complex, a maze of building reserved for different use. Kazuo led us toward the dojo area. By the time we got there, we were mostly wet and something told me that, by the time lunch would be over, we will be soaking wet. I had been right, by the way.

"Figured you'd be here Kazuki." The older sibling grunted in disinterest, completely ignoring me. It was annoying me.

Kami, I was turning into a Sasuke…

"Did I do something to offend you?" I didn't ask anyone specific, but the older brother all but jumped to his feet, pointing his finger at me.

"That is so not fair! Your… 5 years younger than us. How did you manage to graduate so quickly!?"

It's a good question, is it? It kind of explained itself really. The curriculum was easy, if not boring to me, so the only really issue was anything chakra related, because that obviously didn't exist in my first, past life. Whatever the Academy taught us, I already got the gist of it at home. History, Math, Calligraphy, Taijutsu, Chakra. Alright, I did struggle quite a bit figuring that one out, but because everything else used so little of my time, I focused mostly on Chakra. It took me almost a year, but once that was over and done, there was no use in keeping me in the Academy, because there was nothing it could teach me anymore. Yes, I was considered a prodigy. I didn't mind it, because frankly, I cringed at the thought of acting as an idiot. It wouldn't be that simple anyway.

"I was home schooled." It seriously wasn't a lie, but neither boys seamed convinced. Sucked to be them. "But that's beyond the point." I shrugged. I really wanted to solve this issue now. The question was how to do it without making everything worse.

"We are teammates now and-"

"We are not. I'm fine with Kazuo, but you- you're just a kid!" Kazuki's frustration was as visible as mine was, but I didn't know how- kami and I thought Uchiha were _difficult_ to deal with.

"...I doubt the teachers would let Maki graduate if they didn't think she has the skill of a Genin, Kazuki." Kazuo said as my silence stretched out.

This! I thought as I looked at the younger brother in surprise. How easy was to solve this!

"No! I've busted my ass to keep up with you, Kazuo! Than this, this _brat_ shows up! We're gona be the worst team ever!"

Or not.

I wasn't used to deal with... kids, so after spending the rest of the lunch arguing among each other, Kazuo mostly trying to act as a mediator between Kazuki's idiocy and my... whatever. So? I gained an attitude, sue me. It's called imitation and I do _live_ among Uchiha, so I shouldn't know about anything else. I never had to deal with… normal people. Everyone in the Uchiha knows who I am and they don't mind a little imitator. I know at least 4 people who take a damn pride for it, one of which won't admit this, even if tortured to death. Don't want to deal with stupid people, it was the reason why I refused to act like one.

The time to finally meet out sensei came too quick for me.

That thought had made me cringe, because I knew there was going to be a test to measure how well we worked with each other. Kami forbid sensei failing us because of our lack of it… the sole thought made my stomach _twist_ painfully.

Teamwork... I was always fine with Kazuo. I had later found out that he was the male student of the year and he did seem smart enough at the time when we became a team, but Kazuki... We couldn't stand each other's presence. I guess only Naruto had that charming personality of a loveable, determinate dead last. Kazuki was just... His overall skills sucked just as his attitude and I couldn't stand it. Idiots like him ended a team dead. I don't know what his problem was… I was younger and more talented than him? Big deal, Sensei, any Chunin worth his name will wipe the floor with us at this point.

We were but a smudge on the bottom of the food chain at this point. Me included, future knowledge or not.

Nobu Itaki-sensei was an average looking Jonin. He carried an air about himself that demanded attention and his „don't waste my time" attitude made the 3 of us suck it up and deal with it. My first impression of the man was that I liked him.

Of course, there had been a test.

It made Kazuki explode.

"Before I tell you the objective this test, I will explain the rules." The man started once he managed to shut Kazuki up with a single glance.

"This is not a physical evaluation. All what is asked from you is a single answer. It can be only one word, so think hard before you make it final." That was the only rule.

"I don't like to repeat myself. So, if you make me, I will fail you three." That was just him bluffing.

"Now the question." He didn't bother to wait if we had questions.

"What does it mean to be a Shinobi?"

This story is starting to amuse me. I'm really deciding on a whim concerning the main events.

Ok, not by flipping a coin, but rather pulling out a paper which says if someone dies or not. This did cause the story going in a different way from what I originally planned, but it's still fun. I don't plan to make a slow progress of things this early in the story, so things will go fast forward for a few chapters.

Read and review.

Your thoughts always make my day more fun and it will produce chapters faster.

Most likely anyway. ;)

DarkDust27 Now I want to know _who_ you have on your mind! It's frustrating, isn't it? :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Shinobi

"What does it mean to be a Shinobi?"

There was a beat of silence, before one of the brothers, probably Kazuki made some kind of a noise, followed by a silent gasp. It seemed he got elbowed by his, smarter brother. I didn't tore my eyes away from sensei, but I knew at that point that Kazuo figured out the meaning of the test.

Konoha was a funny place.

Here you had something that was called "Will of fire". In short it could be roughly summarized as teamwork, among other things. Konoha was well known for it and that belief ultimately labeled us as "tree huggers", which was beside the point currently.

In the middle, you had the Ninja rules.

And then there was the Sakumo incident, which, judging by the ongoing whispers in the crowd, happened as portrayed. The topic was rather fresh, even if the whole thing happened 5ish years ago?

What does that have to do with the above question, you might wonder?

The Second Shinobi World War ended a few years ago, and it left Konoha in shortage of ninja, obviously and the village had to favor quantity over quality. Not as much, as she would during the war, but still. It was because of that the standards for graduation went low. Had it not, Kazuki would have probably never graduate when he did.

So Konoha could deal with faulty teams that could later be shaped into something that would work. It must really have had not been nice to be a Jonin sensei at that time when I graduated. The pressure they had been put under must have sucked.

Because at the time I graduated, Jonin sensei weren't allowed to fail the team given to them.

 _I knew that at the time, of course I did. I was a prodigy, meaning everyone fawned about that, especially the Uchiha clan as, at that time, they didn't have a prodigy of their own. Yet._

 _Kazuo depended on the fact we would be passed by default, while Kazuki…_

Ah well…

"The Rules." Kazuki spat out. I actually expected something like cool Jutsu, or mission, so it came as a surprise to me. Seeing as sensei's face revealed nothing, I turned my eyes toward my teammates.

Kazuki was glaring at me.

I blinked once, staring at his glare in confusion. What did I…

Oh. He must have thought I was ignoring them.

The fucking idiot.

Glancing at his brother, I saw hesitation in his eyes. I gave him a look.

"Teamwork." I said still looking at the teenager, praying to Kami that he won't do what I thought he would. Kazuo looked away from me, shifted uncomfortably and decided to side with his brother.

"Rules…"

Konoha didn't want another Sakumo to happen _ever_ again, nor did she want comrades to start doubting each other. Academy students were influenced by their parents, especially those coming from a clan. Kids listened, kids remembered, kids came to wrong conclusions, along with their parents. When those kids graduated, they were placed into a team and the final word was given to their Jonin sensei.

Sensei had set us a trap.

The answers we gave weren't incorrect. The academy recorded our grades and updated our states so sensei knew what was our lever of knowledge was. There was a skill sheet for every student, along with general weakness and strength, preferable area of expertise and all that was considered when the teams were formed. There wasn't something as a balanced team. There was only a team that was able to do its job. The fact that our team was even formed, meant that our skill set was compatible. All what was needed was a sensei that could coral us into realizing it. What sensei was testing was not our knowledge, nor teamwork, but attitude.

That… I wasn't yet sure _why_ it was so important...

"Hmm" Itaki-sensei hummed while he stroked his beard. "Is that so?" he scanned us with the eyes of a hawk.

"A young prodigy, this year student of the year and dead-last." He voiced it with an unimpressed tone. "Could you guess what did you do wrong?" he asked no one in particular.

"We can… learn to work together." Kazuo said before his brother could. Kazuki scowled at his brother's comment.

"Maybe." Sensei allowed. "You Uchiha, tell me your thoughts." I had only the time to blink.

"Who cares what the brat has to say!" Do I have to say which brother was that?

"She is the youngest, so she needs to listen what we say. You said yourself that brother is the student of the year, so WHO CARES!" I signed, crossed my arms and closed my eyes.

"At least, now I know which brother is the dead last." sensei nodded to himself. He ignored Kazuki's loud "hey" and he became even more serious than before.

"You fail." It made the tree of us flinch.

"You-you can't do this! I was told the sensei can't fail the teams this year." Kazuo was the first to voice his objection.

"Y-yeah what brother said!" Kazuki was for once nervous. "It's be-"

"Enough!" sensei cut the boy off. The man let out an irritated huff.

"You two." He pointed at the brothers "Don't do good together. While one thinks everything out, the other just follows blindly. You." He turned his eyes toward me. It wasn't as bad as seeing my parent's disappointment, but it was close enough. I held his gaze.

"You are arrogant, confident in your skills and think you can read people." I blinked.

"Sorry?" I said confused. Sensei snorted.

"So she speaks." He looked at each of us, shaking his head. "It's true that I can't fail this team and I should at least do a probation period on this mix match, but I won't. I don't waste time on those not worth my time. My skills are better spent elsewhere" He looked at Kazuki.

"You will be split from your brother and sent to the Genin Corps. If you do good, you might be given an opportunity for promotion in a few years." He clicked with his tongue, as if he doubted his own words. "You will register there by noon today. There you will have an opportunity to sharpen your skills, without relying on your brother all the time." He turned his gaze from one pale brother to the other.

"The T&I will work on your confidence and they will either make you or break you, but if you do good, they might keep you. They are short on staff anyway. Keep up on working on your observation skills. They might save lives one day. If you learn to follow them, instead of sticking to your brother's opinion on everything. Report to T&I by noon today." He then turned toward me.

I didn't like to hear anyone's disappointment, not even some random person, almost my sensei's disappointment. It would mean failure and I was allergic to that word. I was rather prideful of my skills, no matter how meager they were.

Besides it was 10 now. There was still _time_ to make sensei change his mind.

"Had you graduated a year earlier, you would have ended in a far better suited team for your skillset. You are not the only young prodigy the Academy doesn't know what to do with." I wanted to cringe at the implication. Me in team 7? Kami, please no.

"Your chakra control is steady and with the right work it will serve as a powerful asset. Right now, you can either go to be a medic or a Ninjutsu specialist. Either field will claw each other to get a hold of someone of your sharp skills." It was hard to grasp on what my team skills were from what the Jonin said. " Decide on what field you want to focus. You need to be signed up by noon today." He looked expectedly at me. I frowned at him, making the cogs in my head to spin.

The 3 of us had a deadline of entry, but at the same time, team placement has been a fraud because spots for us were already waiting.

Nobu must have counted on this outcome because he acted as if he expected it.

How could he predict this?

Why would Konoha waste away a potential team?

"One question before I give my final answer." The twins beside me gave me a look.

"Shoot Uchiha." He nodded. The _fucker_ looked amused, probably figuring I was up to something, but didn't bother to stop me.

It felt surreal to be failed. We had to be missing something. Right?

"What is team 14 specialty?"

"Hm. Ninjutsu assault team." He drawled out. I frowned.

If I was a Ninjutsu user, Kazuo with his observation skills a tactician or maybe mid-range and Kazuki with his supposed skills… support, we should be good as a team. Even if I went as a medic, it would still be fine. That was assuming that Nobu was a Ninjutsu specialist. So why did he fail us? Kids are stupid. One or two serious missions and their idiocy was miraculously cured.

"Sensei… Itaki-san already failed us. It's no use." Kazuo murmured dejectedly. I frowned at how easy he gave up.

"I thought you two wanted to work together? I asked frowning, turning my attention toward them and away from sensei. I probably shouldn't have done that.

"We do _Uchiha_! But…" Kazuki trailed off, his spirit seamed spend and he looked away.

"Itaki-san was right… we... I depend too much on my brother. I didn't do that good on my own." Kazuo murmured.

What in Kami's name…

"You are… giving up because it's too hard!?" I asked, seriously surprised. The brothers didn't look as someone easy to give up, especially the louder brother. Apparently, I had been wrong…

"Do you know that once you sign in your name into the Genin Force, you will never be pulled out? When you get promoted to Chunin, you will just be reassigned to the Chunin force. You will never be reassigned into a 4-man cell, _ever_ again." I was counting on the brash brother's temperament to flare up. It didn't. I turned toward Kazuo, now desperately hoping the student of the year would kick start into the world of the logically thinking.

"The T&I won't let you out from their ranks because you will be a liability if ever caught. They sometimes form teams and go out on fields, but never in coalition with either Forces. You two will _never_ work with each other again." I was lost. It was logical to me to rebel against this decision. The man did fail us, but nothing stopped him from changing his mind.

"Are you serious suggesting we argue with this?" Kazuki sounded half in panic, half surprised. I gave him a weird look.

"We could be punished for disobeying our higher ranked official. This will go on our permanent record." Kazuo said his eyes wide as dinner plates. At least I got them out from their silent acceptance.

"I.. But we won't be disobeying anyone! Itaki-san is not our sensei, neither of you signed up yet- were Genin, we graduated an hour ago! No one in their right mind will suspend us. On what point anyway? Disobedience toward the non-existent Jonin-sensei? He's toying with us, testing if we'd be willing to bend the rules for the sake of teamwork! It's like… I don't know, when there's a turn of event during a mission. You can't cancel it, neither can you continue, but you have to make it work anyway." I struggled to form words that would explain what I meant. Finally, _finally_ , something clicked as Kazuo raised his head his eyes wide with realization.

"You planed this!?" Kazuo accused Nobu, but when we turned our heads toward the Jonin- the man was nowhere in sight.

"NO WHAY! HES GONE!" Kazuki shrieked.

Eventually, we managed to hoard each other into hunting down the man. It was chaotic, but… fun. Kazuki and I bickered all the way, of course. He kept accusing me for one nonsense or other, while Kazuo kept reminding us to _focus_.

In the end, we didn't find the Jonin.

I had half expected him to pop up, wearing a stupid grin, telling us we passed, once he got his fix at watching us tumble around, but that didn't happen. Once it was close to noon, the boys needed to go, because they _will_ get in serious trouble if they would be late.

"So… thought about where you wanted to go?" Kazuo asked me once we got to a crossroad in the village that would make us part ways. Kazuki was scowling nearby, still pissed that he lost our latest verbal assault. He refused to look at either of us, realizing himself that this was where we part ways. Or, at least where he parted ways with his brother. I know I won't miss him.

"I don't know." I frowned. I really had no idea, because I was fine with both. "Tou-san won't be pleased about this." I grimaced. I will have to tell him I was failed, wouldn't I? The two brothers did the same.

"Mum and dad are going to smother us." Kazuo agreed. There was a short silence, before Kazuki broke it.

"I still don't get why we failed. You Uchiha… could be worse." I hummed at him "Right back to you." He scowled at my comeback, but his brother cut him off before we could start arguing again.

"I think, Itaki-san watched us interact during lunch… we couldn't have left a good impression." It was true I guess. Still… "I think, this will be fine. I need to learn to work on my own, brother too. This could be used against us during a mission. I don't think I could ever chose the mission over my Otōto." He whispered softly.

"That is why you have a team, no one asks you to work it out on your own." I said, staring up in the sky. It was time to go.

"Aa, I think that's my problem, our I think." Kazuo glanced at his brother, who shrugged.

"That jerk was wrong though." Kazuki stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'll prove him wrong someday." He scowled.

And so, Team 14 was no more, not that it was ever formed anyway. We were a pseudo team for a full… hour and 15 minutes. I think this was considered as a record or something…

Don't be so surprised. Yes, Konoha needed man power, but she did have standards. Teams were the ones that would work with possible clients, representing the Village as a whole. If Nobu is as an important individual as I think he is, he didn't have the time to waste on brats that were going to fail anyway. The twins accepted their new fate and I really didn't care about it. There was always a place for a prodigy I guess. I hope. Without Tsunade, the hospital was desperate for someone to continue her work and Ninjutsu specialists were just as rare. Neither was as easy as they might sound and whatever I decide in the end will take me years to master anyway. So maybe not being a member of a team will work for me. At least now I know why Kazuo and Kazuki and me, wouldn't mix. It was my best guess anyway.

They were fast quitters, hard to motivate and I just went _forward_. We wouldn't be able to keep with each other. Nobu must have had realized this and culled a team destined to fail anyway and instead shoved each of us into the direction where we were most suited for.

Konoha is more than 4-man teams anyway. There are so many more different parts of Konoha that made her beating heart.

The Hospital, T&I, R&D, Genin and Chunin Forces and so many more. The 4 man cells were the flashiest ones, with the most influence because they were closer to the Hokage himself. Only the most promising ended there. So, where did _I_ fit in?

I really had no idea.

I knew that I was better than the Academy students. I saw their skill levels, even the older students like Kazuo and Kazuki. I didn't know where I stand with Genin. I hoped Nobu would pit us against each other, to gauge our skills, point out our mistakes and eventually give us a legit reason why he failed us, other than the "I don't waste my time" bullshit. Suddenly, the idiocy I pulled off earlier didn't seem so bright anymore. I didn't know where I stand now…

What did Nobu Itaki see, that the Academy didn't?

What is a prodigy worth anyway?

I returned to the Academy to see if my parents were still waiting for me there. Today was graduating day. The tests should have been held _tomorrow_. I didn't have the nerve to seek an Academy sensei and ask what was I to do now. I would deal with this later today. I scowled to myself, turning around when I saw no one waiting for me and headed toward the Uchiha compound. I made a stop at the training ground where we failed our test, just in case the man waited for me there. He wasn't.

Not knowing what else to do, I sucked my annoyance and nervousness up, shoved my fists into my pockets, raised my chin up, made my expression look so blank that it actually hurt and went home to whatever would await me there. Yeah, it was some nasty preparation.

I expected a shit storm upon delivering the _delightful_ news.

The guard didn't as much as blink when walked closer to the compound gates. He did nod in greeting, his eyes briefly going over my shiny forehead protector, so I did the polite thing and nodded back.

I had the unexplainable desire to hide the metal plate on my forehead in my pocket, but then again, why should I? I graduated a ninja school at the age of 8, when the average age for graduation was 12ish. That was _something_ to be fucking proud and something so tragic, because the village gave her blessing and decided I was good to start killing people, but that was beside the point. Different world, different rules. This _was_ something good. Something the Uchiha clan needed. The political implication made me almost look cross-eyed in front of me.

But the sense of success left a foul taste in my mouth. I failed to end in a team, I failed to find a sensei… a tutor? What the hell happened with Kakashi when he graduated? Team 7 wasn't filled up from the first day, was it? I scowled into the open air, wishing to hit myself, by running into a nearby wall, or tree.

I didn't think what could have happened when I prompted my not-even-a-team to rebel. Was that even seen as a rebellion against the system? I didn't think what was likely to happen, I just did what I thought was _right_.

But that was a tv show, with a goal to show unmotivated kids that determination and persistence payed off, coloring everything with bright colors with safe proofing the plot so that certain things would never happen (like the main character dying). This was an ugly real life where the story author wasn't so fond of me and didn't made obvious things happen just because of the kick of it. This wasn't Naruto, this was a complex system making sure things _worked_. Because training ninja costed money and manpower and time…

This was the real deal. War and conflict always seemed so far away in my past life. Suddenly everything seems so-

"Maki-chan" I was just walking by the clan heads house when I noted someone calling my name.

"Kon'nichiwa, Mikoto-obasama" the woman giggled at me. Her eyes shone with a glint as they fell on the metal on my forehead.

"Oh look at you! Congratulation on graduating." She smiled pleasantly, because Uchiha didn't sound overenthusiastic. My aunt figure motioned me to come closer to the porch where she was standing. "Your parents were held up so I was at the Academy to pick you up, but was told by your sensei that your team was being held up. Itaki-san seemed rather enthusiastic when I met him on my way back to the compound." She said rather excited.

"Arigatōgozaimasu. Sorry for wasting your time. "I murmured dutifully. Than my brain caught up with what she said.

"Aa. Do you know him, Mikoto-obasama?" my aunt was being unusually distracted today. That was something new. I felt bad for a second to take advantage for it, but I stomped the feeling for the time being.

"Hm. I know Takeshi-kun works often with him. I did hear that he is quite a good Ninjutsu specialist." You don't say… "It would be his first team that he takes on. He passed his mastery few years ago."

That meant that he was a genuine, registered, Hokage-blessed and _real_ Ninjutsu Specialist. It was quite more than him being just "quite good", but that was just a Uchiha way of praise. Elite was a heavy word with a real kick to the meaning, but that man was very close to it.

"I take it, the test went well?" aunt asked me, still hovering in that daze of distraction that placed an, delighted smirk on her face, because Uchiha didn't wore stupid grins or anything that ridiculous.

"Aa, he failed the team." I said with a deadpan, before I decided to chicken out. Mikotos pleasant dream state ended with a snap. A frown marred her face.

"I see. That's…" she didn't finish her sentence. She looked at me, really looked at me this time and I saw the moment when she took in my mood. I didn't kid anyone with thinking I could pull out a genuine, blank Uchiha look, but I did _try_. As her kind face started to twist into something looking like understanding, I tried to change the topic.

"Are you alright Obasama? You looked… distracted…" because Uchiha don't show happiness, like, at all. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. The look of pure delight was only slightly dampened this time. Mikoto didn't _giggle_ , just for you to know.

"Do come in, we both need something sweet now." She ushered me into the house. The estate seemed empty and as the cheery, sorry, politely pleased, woman disappeared in the kitchen, I took my time in taking my shoes off, placing my gear onto the designed stand and dragged my sorry ass lifelessly threw the house and toward the outdoor terrace that looked over the small, private training spot hidden in the privacy of the lush garden. I didn't feel like lounging around anyone at the moment, as much as I adored the woman and instead wanted to prolong the unavoidable for as much as I could.

I needed to kick something right now.

"Obasama, do you mind me abusing the dummies?" I raised my voice a bit so my voice would reach into the house. There was a beat of silence as the pleasant hum coming from the woman stopped for a moment.

"Knock yourself out!" I snorted at the woman's reply. Her friendship with Kushina showed.

"I heard that young lady!" There was no force behind her chide, so I just silently rolled my eyes and hopped above the flower bed that separated the house and the training space. I turned toward the nearest straw training puppet and went into beat the shit out of it. It did little to damper the growing annoyance and frustration, but it made me feel a little better.

"Come here now, Maki-chan." My aunt let me went out for a while, before she called for me to come over. By the tone of her voice, I knew there was no avoiding this. Frowning, I spared a glare at the stupid puppet, jumped high in the air so my foot was in line with the straw head, coated my striking leg with chakra and swung my led in a large, but controlled arch, decapitating the dummies head off. I landed on my feet as if it was nobody's business, stuffed my bruised fists into my pockets and dutifully walked toward my aunt, glaring at the grass as I went.

Damn did that felt _good_.

Kami my leg _hurt_.

I avoided looking at my aunt as I plopped down, reminding myself to sit properly because the woman would chide me for it too and while I kept my head low, I glared at the table as I waited for the beginning of the shit storm that was waiting for me today.

Mikoto didn't speak right away, letting the scent of tea fill the half open terrace in a soft flavor.

"You are angry." She started simply. I scoffed, gathering the courage to look up. The woman was looking calmly at the decapitated dummy, a small frown decorating her pretty face. There may or may have not been surprise evident on her face.

"I don't understand why he failed us. Yes, we might not get used to working with each other, but he didn't even give us a chance at it." It was hard to explain why was I really mad, but talking with Mikoto was easy. Figuring the Uchiha were easy. Figuring a Jonin I know nothing of was downright frustrating.

"You should address your superiors accordingly, Maki-chan." The woman ignored seeing my eyeroll. "Itaki-san tested your teamwork than?" She prompted me to continue.

"No… He asked us what it meant to be a Shinobi." I scowled. "We weren't wrong, but it wasn't the right answer either." Mikoto looked curios at the information.

"What did you say?" I shrugged.

"Teamwork, while the other two decided on rules. Itaki- _san_ send one to the Genin force, while the other got a spot in T &I."

"And you?" I hesitated.

"I could either go for a Medic or Ninjutsu specialist. Why did the Academy bother placing me under a team when I would fit in anyway? They could just place me under someone and be done with it." I murmured. My dear aunt didn't buy the distraction. Her look told me everything I needed to know. I tried to gauge her reaction, but it proved useless.

"I might have… started a munity to make Itaki-san change his mind. It failed." I added quickly. Mikoto signed, shaking her head in disapproval. I think there might have been a hint of amusement there for a moment, but her stern expression made me think I might have been wrong.

"Maki-chan! You shouldn't argue with a superior's decision." I lowered my head, hiding my frown under my chin. I didn't see her disapproving look, but I could feel it. The woman signed. I will not apologies for this.

"Have you decided on what you wish to specialize on?" Aunt asked while sipping her cooling tea. I chose to sip mine instead of playing with the cup. I just shrugged, choosing to say nothing.

"Your father will support you no matter what you decide, Maki-chan" Mikoto said gently. I looked up, studying her expression.

"I wouldn't want to disrespect..." I said neutrally. The Uchiha matriarch hummed thoughtfully.

"Your father was a respectful Shinobi and an ally of the Uchiha. You shouldn't bother yourself with clan politics yet, but know that the clan will support you as one of us." I didn't comment beside thanking the woman for her words. Having a clan like the Uchiha clan support you was… something.

"We planned on telling you this while celebrating your promotion tonight, but…" I looked up at my aunt, confusion and curiosity on my face. The woman had a dreamy look and was lovably rubbing her abdomen. My eyes widened at the implication.

"You are going to be a big sister and cousin soon." The woman al but cooed. My sour mood slowly seeped away, a bright grin taking its place.

"Congratulations Obasama! That is awe- very good news!" the older woman's cheeks flushed at the congratulations. Her pregnancy was clearly new news and the woman wasn't used to the praise yet. "You always wanted to be a Kaa-chan, Obasama." I prompted, as if I needed to remind the woman, but the comment did worm out a soft, but warm smile from the Uchiha. Uchiha weren't cold, contrary to popular belief. They were just very private people.

"I hope I get a cute girl that is as bright as you are, Maki-chan" aunt cooed and I smiled. Something told me it would be a little weasel instead of a cute girl.

"Just to warn you, I will spoil both _equally_." I said seriously, but my growing grin spoiled the supposed seriousness. Mikoto laughed with mirth, amusement dancing in her eyes,

"Anata and Takeshi-kun will have to just predict which one will adore you _more_." We both laughed.

Fugaku and Takeshi were unusual brothers. They loved each other to death, but both would rather die than admit this even though everyone who knows them enough knew it. Instead they do this "prediction" thing, because Uchiha _don't_ bet. They do it on _everything_. And I mean _**everything**_ **.**

"Don't you want to know if your Tousan won?" aunt voice was smug, evil even.

It was the famous "Guess Pool", because Prediction Pool sounded stupid.

"NO!" I bleached, cringed and pulled myself _away_ from the table. My dearest aunt seriously didn't just ask me if I wanted to know whenever if my sibling or my cousin was conceived _first_. That's just _disgusting_!

Mikoto _giggled_.

Kami there was something serous wrong with my family's head. Wait. There literally _was_.

"But Maki-chan" her voice was as close as to a whine that I would ever hear. It was time for a hasty retreat.

"Uh, I need to go do something…" I grimaced, when I remembered that I was in a structural limbo. Aunt smiled, unconcerned.

"Let me do your hair before you go. It's a mess." She said softly, thankfully dropping the brothers stupid betting, uh, guessing pool. I crawled happily toward her, siting so my back was facing her. There was something calming when someone did your hair. Aunt produced a comb from nowhere and started to comb my hair. I noted how the action was unnecessary. While not straight, my hair was that curly either. A simple rake with fingers would do the job. Combing hair like this was reserved before sleep. So, aunt wanted to spend some quality time with me. My shoulders relaxed, as I easily accepted her silent invitation. _Please spend time with me,_ said her gesture.

"I hoped being able to spend time with my niece today. You have been working hard lately, little prodigy." The woman murmured softly and I closed my eyes. Since the brothers, unsuccessfully, denied their closeness so much, the two families were _close_. It wasn't unusual for the four adults joined together and we had lunch or mostly dinner together. Whenever the ninja live allowed it anyway. It reminded me so much of the Christmas time when family came together and everyone was just content being together, forget about the gifts. It was like this with the Uchiha, with my family, every time when we came together, or simply spend time together. Uchiha love was that much intense.

"I'm sorry, Obasama that I couldn't spend more time with you." I murmured back. I was part of that intense care. I found myself, not once struggling with it. I didn't mind receiving or giving it, but I would never be true Uchiha. I might not be able to fully, _truly_ understand them. It made me feel indebted, the need to prove myself was almost too painful to deal with.

In my past life, I would have been royally annoyed about this much attention, but not here. I was a Genin now. Eventually, I would be send out in the field. I would kill and I might get killed. My closest family was worried about me, probably proud too. Normal people don't graduate the academy after 2 years. Some finished it even quicker, but it was first time someone barring the name of an Uchiha, blood related or not, carried that kind of a tittle. I was never able to comprehend it, there was always _more_.

I wasn't sure how to deal with this.

I didn't want to misunderstand the attention I was given and asked to give. Aunt was giving me her support her way, like just now, over combing my hair. It's going to grease because of it, I would need to wash it today and Kachan will probably do the same what aunt was doing now.

My uncle and father, I noticed, had distanced from me for some time now. Both were taking turn in showing me the proper way of doing things, the famed Uchiha Shuriken Jutsu and the strong fist Taijutsu and other strictly Uchiha skills. They were doing it in a such cold manner that it truly frightened me. In one way, they saw me as their own blood, taught me like their own blood, but on the other side, I wasn't taught the Uchiha rite of passage, the famed fireball Jutsu. I didn't know what to think about it.

My mother had to be struggling as me, because she too wasn't an Uchiha. She had it easy, especially now when she was carrying an Uchiha child, pure blooded or not. She was being busy, doing her work for Konoha, constantly on missions and I didn't her as much as I liked to. I didn't know how it worked out for her, being torn between Konoha and the Uchiha clan. That wall did exist. It was untaggable, but there was still a bridge that yet needed to be cut open.

I spend most of my time with aunt Mikoto. She too had responsibilities as the clan heads wife and most of the time we were doing our work, she whatever she needed to do and I studied. I know that she had been trying to have a baby for some time. She has almost been married as long as I was alive, yet she was having her first child just now. My mother was a few years older than aunt, which made her the oldest of the 3, but I had yet to see the clan react to her pregnancy.

"Obasama should do this more often. It feels nice." It would be rude pointing out her behavior, or commenting how it should be, because showing much emotions wasn't what Uchiha were, but it was fine saying she was so good with playing with my hair like a five year old. She would get the hidden meaning though.

"Is that so?" I heard the smile in her voice. I hummed in return, feeling how sleep creeped at me. I could hunt whoever it was that I needed to find in half an hour, right? It was already pass noon, so it didn't matter…

"… Little prodigy needed her noon nap." Someone chuckled.

The distant disorientation told me I had indeed fallen asleep. I was leaning on someone- my aunt I realized, as the sound of sipping tea doubled around me. There was someone here.

"Good afternoon little prodigy." I snapped my eyes open and promptly glared at the person who said that. Turning my head, so I could see my aunts face, I saw her sipping tea without a care for the world, unconcerned that she was seen in a such private situation. I straightened up and sat close my aunt as if it was no big deal. I scowled at the Jonin sitting across the low table.

"Good day, Itaki-san." I said with a bored tone, biting down on a rude comment that loomed in my head. In the corner of my eye, I saw aunts mouth twitch. The Ninjutsu specialist chuckled.

"A scary little thing, aren't you?" He didn't bother hiding his amusement. Aunt handed me a cup filled with hot tea.

"Nobu came here to speak with you, Maki-chan." Aunt explained. I noted the way she addressed him with familiarity, but I hid the sense of dread stirring in my stomach. I stared at the man, finding him staring back at me, a trace of disappointment in his eyes. I held his gaze.

"I see." I said levelly. Another one of the Guessing pool, huh? "You will never win a Guess against an Uchiha, Itaki-san." I wanted to pat my shoulder, at how my voice sounded toneless.

"It's called betting, little prodigy." I sniffed at his chide.

"Uchiha don't bet, Itaki-san." I countered in the same tone. Nobu chuckled.

"Yare, yare, so scary." The man said in amusement. What the hell was he so amused about?

"Say, Mikoto, do you mind me kidnapping your niece for the day?" he scratched his chin. "It seems I have some business with the little rebel here." So, he _was_ watching us. Mikoto gave him a blank look.

"I want her back until dinner in a conscious state." Aunts voice was as close sounding as a demand as it was politely possible. I blinked.

"Hai ma'am" He mock saluted "This is going to be _so_ fun."

There might be some grammatic issues in the text, but I didn't feel like checking it.

It's nice seeing so much followers and favorites. I'm glad you guys like the story enough to do so. A cookie for you all.

I'll probably have another chapter up by the end of the week. I didn't intent to make this chapter as long as it is, but I didn't feel like splitting it up. I had originally planned to skim threw this part of the timeline, but found it complicated to do so, while showing Maki's relationship with the Uchiha clan. So, I'm going with the flow from now on and see where it leads me.

Read and review. Your thoughts are always welcomed.

There isn't much plot going on at this time, but what do you think.

The Uchiha Guessing pool sounds scary...

DarkDust27 *Giggles* It wouldn't be fun if I spoiled the fun, wouldn't be? It's going to be a fun ride, that's for sure. Yeah, Kazuki's got it pretty bad there. Wonder if he'd ever get people killed because of how he acts. Good think Maki won't be forced to deal with him. Probably.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Principles

* * *

It felt weird following the Jonin threw the village. Even more when I didn't know what the man was up to.

That nap had done me _so_ good, but now I was hungry and that just sucked.

"What do you say about a late lunch? My treat." The man turned his head to look at me as we continued our walk. My annoyance for the man grew exponentially, but he seemed obvious to my ire.

If I asked Tousan to kick his ass the next time they meet, would he comply?

I shook my head, shooing the ridiculous thought away. I needed to improve my first impression that I probably showed into the dirt.

"Hai." My voice was toneless, but polite. In an Uchiha-ish way. His lips quivered at my reply, but I held my glare. Two could play this game.

We stopped at a barbeque restaurant.

Lunchtime was still in full swing, but there weren't many quests inside. Along with the high booths, we had decent privacy. I wondered why did he bothered with this place and not just told me to meet him at a random training field, like normal Jonin do.

"Yare, yare, aren't you a scary one." My eye twitched. His phrase was starting to annoy really bad. "Why don't we begin from the start, hm? Grudges aren't very good for team dynamics." With that he caught my whole and undivided attention. He lazily placed a few strips of meat onto the grill. The scent of sizzling pork was _so_ good.

"My name is Nobu Isaki. Jonin, Ninjutsu Specialist. You know what that is, so won't bother explaining." He nodded to himself when he flipped over his piece of meat and was satisfied with how grilled it was. He liked it poorly cocked, in a way the grilled flavor was still present, but the flesh pretty much still raw.

Yuck.

"I like challenges and the job I do. Dislikes... Hm, wasting time and losing." He scratched the bridge of his nose.

"Goal for the future?" His face made a funny expression.

"To win a bet against you Uchiha." He said in a deadpan. I let out a small huff, because snorting would be rude.

"Your turn, little prodigy."

The man was not what I expected him to be. He seemed to be somewhere between serious and laid back, but I wasn't planning to let myself be fooled by a _Jonin_. Especially not one that was part of the stupid betting pool.

"Maki Uchiha. Genin... ish." The man chuckled at this. "I like spending time learning, Konoha, my family and clan." He nodded in an approving way.

"My goal for the future... To make... my clan proud and to be at least as a good ninja as my parents are. And to serve Konoha well." The man kept nodding, but this time he raised an eyebrow.

"A Uchiha without a dislike? Impossible!" He said with amusement. I frowned.

"I dislike… hopeless people" because calling someone weak doesn't work most of the time. "…and the Guess Poll." He chuckled.

"Don't you say?" He asked rhetorically, but he still leaned closer to me. "Got any useful tips?" His eyes shone with an intensity that told me he was seriously asking me to get involved into the stupid deal. My answer was the glare. Yes, "the" glare. It told him what exactly was my thought on the topic without me needing to voice myself. His amusement was starting to…

"What do you want from me, Itaki-san?" I asked directly. I was tired from this game. If he didn't want to reinstall Team 14 or take me on as an apprentice, at least, then I was wasting my time here.

"Hm, well It seems the two us are in a pinch. I need a team and you a Sensei, Maki-chan." His playful tone changed into a serious one. Good, he was done playing around.

"Reinstall Team 14." He shook his head.

"Not possible."

"What test do I need to pass to gain your mentorship?" he chewed on his meat lazily, but purposely. "I never said I'd take you as an apprentice. Or anyone else, on that matter." What was his point.

"You said you need a Team."

"Two can hardly be called a Team. Especially one with a freshly graduated Genin." I was tempted to stand up and walk away. But what choice did I have? Prodigy or not, I will end in the Genin force at this rate. I'm too young to apply to the Uchiha Police. I narrowed my eyes, willing my annoyance to stop clouding my mind. I needed to think.

"What solution to our "pinch" do you suggest, Isaki-san?" I mimicked his stance, made my shoulders to relax and started chewing my piece of meat, albeit a bit too aggressive than he was. His lips didn't quiver in amusement this time.

"The only solution is your decision, Little Prodigy." He said cryptically. Which made no sense.

"...A third party then." It was logical I chose Ninjutsu since I not so subtly told him to take me as an apprentice, which he denied anyway, so there needed to be something else. The fact an 8-year-old was pulled through this mess was ridiculous. The academy taught students to obey rules, the whole system worked that way. No matter the rank, there was always someone above you. Even the Hokage had to obey the wishes of the Fire Daimyo.

"Ah, so she thinks." He said levelly. "That stunt of yours caught attention, surprised people, made them wonder." He sounded as if he was giving me a hint.

"I'm 8." I reminded him.

"Freshly graduated Genin, disobedience toward the non-existent Jonin-sensei- it's my favorite, so you know. No one in their right mind _would_ punish you for that. It really would be really stupid and against its purpose. Hm, what more was there? Oh! That mission problem would make many sweat bullets." he nodded at me to continue. I stared at him.

"You planed such outcome?" I wasn't planning to give the people change bullshit. People fuck up, some get traumatized and turn insane while other deal with it the best way they can and know. The Jonin nodded.

"I hopped the brothers to protest. I would have betted an Uchiha would be taught to stick to their mindset, only joining in once seeing use of it. I never imagined an Uchiha to start mend teamwork with reason." He said thoughtful. There was no reason in pointing out he was following us. That was old news.

"Why not reveal yourself and pass the team?" I asked confused. He chuckled.

"What did I do _wrong_?" I pressed. That was the question of the day, wasn't it?

"Wrong?" he asked surprised. He shook his head. "You did nothing wrong." He did say it as if assuring me but…

"Obviously, I did." I raised my eyebrow. My eyes widened for a friction.

"You failed the team because of me." I whispered bewildered.

"I did plan on giving you a second chance, until you opened your mouth and took my line." He nodded. I looked incredibly at him. He was showing this in a circle.

"I played out the rules- "I started, but he cut me off, for the first time. I think.

"Oh, yes. An Uchiha played out the Shinobi rules and Konoha in favor for gaining trust of people who disliked him, into working with him."

"I'm not an Uchiha! Everyone worth his gossip skill knows this." I was beginning to lose my patience. "My birth certificate is as public as everyone else." I hissed in annoyance. It came out harsher then I intended but I didn't want to care, why it was that way. Nobu looked unsurprised at my outburst. He looked as if he expected it to happen.

"I won't accept working under you, out of pity!" I stud up, turning to leave.

"Sit down" His voice was calm, but held weight. I obeyed, looking angrily and stubbornly back at him, grinding my teeth in frustration.

I was beginning to really dislike the man. It felt as if he was toying with me, measuring and testing me at the same time. It would be so much easier if I knew what was expected from me, knowing the level of skill I needed to reach. This uncertainty was awful, not knowing if I was doing something good or wrong. I didn't like surprises.

Lost all taste for it when coming into this forsaken world.

"You are still a child, bright child, but a kid no less." He said nodding to me once I sat down.

"Nobody treats me like one. Why should you?"

"You remind me of someone I once knew." He motioned with his chopstick at me. Frowning, I stabbed a piece of meat and started chewing. I think I overcooked it a bit...

" You are over thinking stuff and underestimating yourself. Are you ashamed of being considered an Uchiha? It will stay with you as long as you are alive."

I said nothing to his comment. But the man didn't seem to be over with my evaluation.

" Like any other clan, the Uchiha will soon have expectations from you. They are already delighted to have a young prodigy in the Shinobi ranks. You understand that very well. You already feel cornered, obsessed and scared of what is expected from you, but not quite understanding what that is. So, you watch people, learn and break down the situation until you understand it. You do it frightening good for someone your age. This makes you- dangerous, a threat if you want. Especially if you end up under the wrong person. People are attracted to talents that you display like flies to rotten flesh. Many had been observing you while you were in the academy. You are not the first, or the last who was monitored like this. ANBU want you in their ranks, but while you have the skill, the insecurity you hide very well, will eventually destroy you.

You think it is out of pity? I can live with that. You want to prove to me your worth? Fine. I will not evade the subject like your father does. You need someone who you can look up for advice, who is not bound to a clan, to other beliefs or orders. You will fail if you don't. I've seen it too many times, history speaks of it in too many ways." He seemed to nod to himself, as if checking if he forgot to add something.

I was... speechless, I think. Shocked most likely. The man wasn't wrong, far from it. It felt terrifying that someone knew your biggest weakness and called it out so carelessly in the open.

What if someone heard, who else knows? What did it mean in the bigger picture?

Was this how Itachi and Shisui got set up to fail? Got bested by their own weaknesses?

But, but, I was just a kid, a freshly graduated Genin, with no even one D rank under my belt. Why the big interest, how long was I watched? I thought that I held true to my story of an average prodigy. Even Kakashi graduated normally, albeit earlier. There was no special fuss over it. Or at least it wasn't shown if there had been.

But... His fault was teamwork. Was that the reason the ANBU didn't want to take him on just after he graduated? I didn't show interest in following the rules full to the letter, obviously and I was no one of important. Sure, the Uchiha clan adopted me, but I wasn't one. How do you get into the ANBU anyway? How good could an 8-year-old be to be deemed good enough for the most elite group in Konoha? I don't know... nor wanted to find out.

I mulled over Nobu's words, watched the man closely as I chewed my meal.

The man was contradicting himself, refusing to take me as a student while noting he might do it. I didn't show, or at least I hope I didn't, that anything he said about me might be true. It made me wonder just how long was I watched. Was I watched right now? I don't know, nor knew of a way to find out. I think my best guess was to try to stick close to the guy. Until I reached Chunin at least.

"How can I prove my worth to you, Nobu-san?" There was a moment of stillness where the Jonin neither blinked or moved, as if he came to a realization. He chuckled then, nodding his head in acceptance.

He urged me to finish up my meal, telling me I would need the strength for what he had on mind. He had refused to explain himself when I asked but I let it go. This was progress.

Time was going by slow, but that was fine. Cold determination showed fear aside and let logic lead my trail of thoughts. It's not as if the man would lead us into enemy territory.

Right!?

Excitement and nervousness tumbled deep in my stomach, as once again, I trotted after the man across the village once we finished up our meal. That feeling was something I never experienced before.

I always saw the Academy and studying the art of killing as Collage of my old life. But as the metal of the kunai and shuriken jiggled in my pouch and expectations weighted down on me and while past lessons flashed through my mind like a mantra, it left behind a unique feeling I never experienced before.

The feeling of anticipation of a fight.

It was empowering, making me feel as if I could do _anything, take on anyone and -_

"Yo Minato ̴!" Nobu called out cheerfully.

- _oh,_ my dearest Kami, that was _team 7_.

Said blonde seemed to be in the middle of scowling his students, his face stern and the 3 Genin avoiding looking at his general direction. Once hearing his name being called, the man looked our way, his frown turning into a resigned sign and then into a polite smile.

It seemed someone wasn't all that happy seeing Nobu. Or at least being interrupted in team training. Whatever worked better.

"Isaki." The two Jonin seemed to be familiar and close to each other. Bleeding and fighting side by side can do that to people.

"I was wondering what were you doing, if you had a moment of your time." Nobu sounded like a kid on sugar rush, wide grin on his face, no trace of the seriousness from before, a glint in his brown eyes that promised a huge, loud mess. The man was highly amused, I realized, not really sure if that was a good thing or bad. Minato signed, as if telling the man "no" didn't meant anything. Just then, the blondes' eyes fell on me. I saw his eyes move up, noticing my headband and he smiled in a friendly way. I wondered what thought came to his mind as he saw me.

"Hello there." He said pleasantly "Is she your student, Isaki?" whatever thought crossed his mind, his face showed nothing but politeness. I glanced at Nobu, just catching him glancing at me.

"Huh? Yare, yare, the Genin has been following me the whole day. Can't get rid of the brat." He waved Minato's question off. I raised an eyebrow at what he just said. The future Yondaime didn't look convinced.

"I see…" He said, voice remaining polite. "My name is Namikaze Minato and those are my students; Kakashi, Obito and Rin." At the mention of their name, each Genin nodded in boredom, in case of Kakashi, while Obito waved his hand enthusiastically and Rin raised her hand shyly. It seemed team 7 knew who Nobu was, because Minato didn't go into introduce him. Well, I took it as my turn to introduce myself. No point in being rude.

"-aaand you won't be finding out who this little cute girl is, because there won't be any fun left, would it be?" Nobu cut me off before I could give my name, placing his big hand on top of my head. I flashed him a look of annoyance at the motion, but he didn't seem to care what I thought.

"So, Minato, how about this? I see you haven't managed to coral your team of cats" he inched his head toward the mans team.

"Hey! I can hear you y'know!" Obito yelled out, on his feet "Don't make me kick your ass this time!" he screamed out. Beside him, Kakashi shook his head. I didn't have to be a genius to figure the silver haired boy was muttering "idiot" under his mask. Rin, if I didn't know it already, the team's peace keeper, smiled softly at the loud boy.

"Isaki-san won every spar you two had, Obito. Kakashi did better than you did." She reminded softly. The Uchiha huffed, still not stepping down. "I was going easy on him, that's why. I will win this tome!" Still, his cheeks were suspiciously reddening up, with him not being able to impress his crush. On the other head, Kakashi huffed softly, turning his head away, rejecting the girls praise.

 **It was hard not to cheat back then.** But one didn't had to try hard to figure out the team balance of Team 7. Or lack of it. They must have not been a team for very long. Or, in their case at least, that never mattered.

Until it was way too late.

Nobu chuckled at the display, moved his hand from my head and winked at me.

"Well then, how about this, Minato?" said man looked at the other Jonin. Nobu clapped his hands together. "Whoever losses pay dinner. A sparring match. One of your kids against the little kid." By the tone of Nobu's voice they done these bets before. For some reason the man's voice was heavy with amusement, _dripping_ with it.

"Bring it on!" Obito roared enthusiastically, punching the air with his fist. "This is going to be an easy win for you Obito." Kakashi said, losing interest in the whole thing. He sure didn't make it sound as a praise. "Say that again in my face, Bakashi!" Obito threatened.

"Guys…" Minato signed at his team's antics, but surprisingly it wasn't him that said this.

"Something to say, girl?" Nobu's voice wasn't unkind, but it wasn't encouraging either. Rin fiddled under the two Jonin look. Suddenly the boys quieted down, noticing there was _something_ going on. Well. Obito was drawing his breath, probably to argue with Nobu, while Kakashi looked at him, eyes narrowed in suspicion. I wonder if he figured Nobu out. Me? I felt like a big cheat.

"Nobu-san didn't say what the winner gets." Rin mumbled timidly. Obito frowned.

"It's obvious! A free meal." Obito voiced himself. "Right?" He asked uncertainly. Kakashi didn't say anything, but he didn't counter Obito either.

While they looked confused at each other, the Jonin seemed to stand aside and watched.

They watched me.

It was creepy and unnerving. Until now I had been left aside, watching a group exercise a routine they were obviously used to. Not knowing what to do, I had sported a blank Uchiha look, observed and waited. Minato observed my reaction with interest. Apparently, it wasn't as blank as I thought it was, or he might have realized who I was. Nobu nodded with approval at me.

"Never assume anything." Nobu chided Minato's team. He didn't shout, the tone of his voice stayed the same, but it sure felt as he was. "Always try to find all mission details. Never jump into conclusions." He said looking pointedly at Kakashi and Obito. Nobu frowned, signed then looked wickedly at Minato.

"The winning sensei gets to keep the winning Genin. Its bout time you reorganize your team Minato. Maybe get rid of the faulty Uchiha, or the Hatake. Both take too much effort to retrain. Kami knows I won't bother if you snatch my cute little student." That got everyone's attention.

"W-what!? He can't do that… right?" Obito sputtered, while Kakashi went rigid. Apparently both knew Nobu's hate of wasting time too well. Kakashi was socially awkward, while, at this time, Obito was hardly more than a klutz. Neither worth of the man's time, apparently.

Ironically, Nobu was probably the only one, beside Minato and Kushina who acknowledged Obito's potential. The praise, even lightly made and with the goal to rile everyone up, got lost in the wind. He didn't say it was impossible to retrain either of the boys, just that it would take time. Rin shifted nervously, even if the deal didn't include her, she was unwilling to have her team broken apart.

The deal hanging heavily in the air, Minato didn't do much to lift the sudden stress down. He looked at Nobu straight into the eyes, both faces suddenly serious, his blue eyes considering the others offer.

"Why are you trying to break my team apart Nobu?" he asked politely, even if his voice held a slight edge. "You had your chance to lead a team of your own." He added knowingly. He didn't look at me, so maybe he didn't mean "my" team, the one he failed a couple of hours ago. Nobu clicked his tongue, shock his head.

"My opinion stays the same. Those three together will be the death of you one day, Minato." He wasn't kidding, nor teasing, but saying it as a cold fact. Minato frowned, as if disagreeing, but he didn't voice to defend his team. His face went blank, whatever silent conversation they had just had with those subtle hand signs, got lost to us. They didn't even try to be subtle, at least Nobu didn't, waving his hands in front of him like a mute person. Kakashi and Obito's fists clenched tightly in different levels of stubbornness and determination. Whatever advantage as a kid I had, was probably gone, because the two boys looked at each other, then at me, then they looked at Rin, who held their gaze for a moment before she looked at me, something akin of an apology in her eyes as she briefly met my eyes. She broke the contact first, as she looked back at her teammates and nodded, her shoulders squaring into readiness.

It seemed as I wasn't the only one who noticed Nobu's flaw in setting the bet.

"We'll see." Minato simply said, tone level. His body seemed to relax, but I wouldn't place any bet on that. He is a Jonin, after all.

Kakashi and Obito went through a quick paper, scissor and rock game, which Kakashi won and as the boy stepped out from his team and walked toward me, he was obvious the one who'd be facing me.

The bets may be all fun and games, but this was a Shinobi version of a game. Kakashi and me glanced at the two Jonin. Chit-chat was apparently done and the real game was about to begin.

"Whenever you feel like it." Nobu said unceremoniously, starting the match.

We didn't shoot out at each other immediately. Kakashi didn't enter into any stance. He just stood there, neither tensed up, nor relaxed. Maybe he was being confident in his skills, maybe he was baiting me into attacking him. I didn't know much on how well Team 7 was taking Nobu's words to heart, but I assumed Kakashi had acknowledged me as a threat, since Nobu suggested me taking either boys place. That ought to make me be seen like someone strong. I didn't want that mark. Playing safe, I set into the basic Academy fighting style.

It technically was a legit fighting style and everyone in Konoha knew how to do it, but no one used it. It was seen as a sign of weakness, as it made you be seen as if there was no one there to teach you something better as the Style itself was actually useless with how unpractical it was. It made you seen weak and pathetic. I needed to convince Kakashi Nobu was bluffing, just being his gamble addict self, pitting Genin against each other for his own fun. I needed Kakashi to believe I was weak, so I shifted into a defensive stance for a good measure. I couldn't have the first move. That was deserved for those of better skill.

"Ah, no killing and usual. Start." Nobu said neutral, either not wanting to give any free information to the Genin, or just being to amused by the whole thing. I shot a quick glance at him making sure my face showed stress and uncertainty, saw his amusement and knowing smirk and I knew he meant both. I looked back at Kakashi, unsurprised to see him running toward me, as I heard him coming. He was fast, leaving me just enough time to brace for impact.

The bet was on.

I followed the Academy style to letter, testing out my opponent's strength as our match moved on. Kakashi hit hard, but if it was his best or if he too was holding back, I didn't know, but I didn't let him overpower me, yet I didn't go to turn the odds to my side. Yet.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, but didn't comment, never braking eye contact. He was waiting for me to slip if, to see if I was really using the Basic style or just baiting him. He was being cautious.

"Tch! That's the Academy style. Finish this quickly, Kakashi!" Obito cheered, frustration in his voice. There was also relief, as if he took Nobu's words to heart. I glanced toward him, frowning at the insult, but as I saw his over relieved and not at all apologetic face, I knew he bought the bait. His stance went relaxed. Rin relaxed too, but she was polite enough to look embraced at his teammates words and had the decency to look apologetic.

Something in the back of my mind rang and I turned in time to see Kakashi's fist fly toward my cheek. Knowing I could evade that, but chose not to, stung more than the actual hit. The sudden change of motion made my balance shift and as Kakashi was turning to deliver what would be a finishing move, I did a Kawarimi to get myself some distance. Bought myself some space, temporally stepped down, gave Kakashi the upper hand. As expected, Kakashi didn't give me time to recover. He easily evaded the first kunai I threw at him and went into attack. Both having the stamina for a continued Taijutsu match, that was exactly how it went for some time. I threw a kunai here and there, sometimes he answered with one of his own, but my plan was just to make him used to my Style.

"You are good, but the style you are using is worthless." The moment he opened his mouth, I knew I started to get him where I needed him.

"…." I had to actually bite my tongue to keep my remark from going out, but Kakashi was right. The moment he stepped up with his speed, I was starting to have difficulty to keep up with him. It was manageable, but got me stuck in pure defense. I didn't have much maneuverer left before my stance would get broken. Some attacks got blocked, those I couldn't, I used Kawarimi and answered with a kunai or rarely Shuriken, but I kept myself at hairs length away. Movements quickly started to repeat itself and Kakashi soon was able to predict my moves easily enough. He cut me off from throwing kunai and started pushing with his attacks, intending to finish the spar.

"You should give up because you will never win like this. Even Obito could win this." I may have been just a hair quicker then him, or he really didn't want to hurt me. Scratch that, he didn't care about that. He pushed on with his attack, but I was always a Kawarimi quicker then him. When we both started panting, I knew there was little more up he could go.

A fighting style was as strong as a person using it.

I broke my chain of repeated actions, by using substitution to get myself space needed to throw kunai and Shuriken, some tailing wire with them this time, but most free from the thinner then hair metal string. Had I used them before Kakashi might have noticed them, but now when the fight was getting to its end, he either didn't expect it, or had trouble noticing it while evading the metal projectiles. I met him halfway, shifted myself into attack and pushed him away from the trap I set. Kakashi was either waiting for me to tire myself out, or he became wary of the fact that someone used the defensive oriented Academy style in attack and shifted into defense while waiting for the opening the opening the Academy style was made to give.

We were both too smart, Kakashi to fall for the bait and attack when it was obvious and me to even try to use the set up opening as an opportunity to ambush him. I was using the substitution frequently enough for him to suspect that there was something I was hiding and when he suddenly shifted from defense to attack we both knew the other knew me adapting and evading his punch was something no average person was capable of doing. Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

It was his time to fall into an attack spree. I know he is too proud to fake using any other style beside the one his father must have taught him, so I relied heavily on being able to predict his moves before he executed them. Something that wasn't very smart to do if you didn't have the Sharingan, which I didn't and wasn't able to feel others chakra, which I couldn't. I was barely being able to use my own after I spend months on figuring it somewhat out, so start getting real.

I didn't allow Kakashi to pin me into strict defense. Best way to defend from attack was with attack. I met his punch head on, blocked his move with an appropriate counter move. This flexibility wasn't something the Academy style allowed. Kakashi's eyes went wide in surprise, maybe because he recognized the move being part of his fighting style, or maybe he was just surprised I could use a style that wasn't the one the Academy taught.

I caught him off guard, feed him false information that I used against him. It left him open to attack, vulnerable and Kakashi knew this.

But I was too slow to just do it. I saw the opening, saw what I needed to do, but didn't have that something to be able to successfully execute it. I still went toward the opening, because Kakashi was now in the dark, not knowing what will I do. Maybe it will be enough to knock him down, finish the fight.

It wasn't.

That tiny mid-step I didn't have was enough for him to get away. The opportunity I couldn't finalize flew out the window and it left Kakashi enraged as he must have realized he almost lost, or he was just surprised enough for his body to give him a boost of adrenaline. The academy style couldn't cover this, wasn't designed to handle the furry of frustrated and angry attacks, so I didn't bother to hold up the cover. But neither was I willing to give up the style I could fight best with, figuring Obito would recognize the Uchiha Strong fist Style. My little secret was safe for now, because of the jacket I accidentally wore over a standard Uchiha shirt. It was chilly when I left the compound, so I took an unmarked jacket I like to wear. Sucks to be them.

I didn't shy away from Kakashi's attacks. Even if I was turning to defense, the upper hand was finally mine, because Kakashi was in the dark of what I got, how I fought, how I countered, how my defense turned into offence. I evaded his hit with a Kawarimi. It was months since I didn't need hand signs to do it most of the times.

It was interesting how a simple, basic moves could be used as means to attack.

The Kawarimi Jutsu summoned a log from Kami-knows where, that it replaces the users body, while moving the body at the same time away from the attack. Kakashi followed easily where I would appear. The perk of sensing unmasked chakra. He half guessed, half calculated where would I appear and was halfway through his attack and unable to shift away. This time I didn't give him time to get out.

As I appeared into his attack path, his eyes fell on the tiger sign I was holding up. I snapped my chakra into movement, making the already tense energy snap into place within a moment. I used Kawarimi to appear within striking distance where I used the opening that Kakashi quickly covered with a counter attack. I countered with another substitution, but instead of a log, his eyes widened at the petite sound of a sizzling exploding note.

A split-second distraction was enough for my foot to connect with his head, sending him flying toward his teammates. The sizzling note puffed into smoke and a piece of pebble clanked on the abused ground. Doing a Kawarimi on pebbles was harder then it looked. Those logs existed for a reason.

"Henge?" Kakashi's eyes widened in disbelief as he managed to land on his legs, watching me open my palm, reveling more pebbles. I replied by throwing the pebbles at him, crouching down for a jump while cocking my dominant fist in a simple punching move. I leaned forward just enough for it to look like I was going to dash toward him. The pebbles turned puffed into sizzling goodness again, making Kakashi both offended and angry, I guess.

"The same trick won't work twice!" He yelled out dashing toward me, intending to meet me halfway. I waited until he passed by the henged pebbles, flying harmlessly pass his head. Mid dash, I used Kawarimi, replaced myself with one of the fake tags, used the momentum the technique gave the user and turned my body around, so when I appeared behind him I was already speeding toward him, fist cocked to punch him. Realizing his mistake, Kakashi was already turning around, hitting the fake tag with a kunai this time, but turning his face just in the right angle to be in a straight line with my fist. He got away with substitution just as I used substitution to avoid breaking my hand on the log that speared where he once stud and to remove myself from a possible sneak attack from him.

That left him with a missed opportunity and the law of nature of appearing first. But when I appeared, he was nowhere in sight. Immediately after realizing this, I quickly glanced toward his team, which were behind me, then left, right and up. That left down, but by that time his arms already shot up, I felt them grazing my ankles. My casting of Kawarimi was faster than his execution of the earth style Jutsu. I repapered high in the air, his team in the corner of my mind, the rest of my attention on the boy I fought who had already shot himself up in the air, a frustrated and concentrated look on his tired face that I no doubt mimicked.

"Stop running away!" He cried out as he cocked his fist to punch me, but all he punched was air.

"Bunshin!" Kakashi snarled hating the younger girl for tricking him again. There were no shadows this high up and he was squirming his eyes because of the speed he was going. He was planning to catch her in a vulnerable state while she was immobilized and, hopefully, unable to switch herself with the annoying Academy grade Jutsu. He tensed for an attack while he was midair, but none came.

Still, Kakashi was quick to land and still tense, expecting her to attack.

She was nowhere in sight.

A flash of panic bubbled in his chest, but he was quick to squash it, as he checked left and right, up, down. She was nowhere in sight. He could feel his frustration bubble in his chest, but he couldn't feel her no more. She was easy to track by chakra until now, doing little to tone her signature, making her somewhat readable, but saving him more than he wished to care against those Kawarimi assaults.

"The heck did she go!?" For once Kakashi wanted to agree with the idiot Obito, as he continued to search for the girl, trying to sniff her out, while panting as he was at it. Their fight didn't last very long but it sure used all of his attention. As his head just turned away from his team and toward the spot the Jonin stud, who, he ignored, were sporting two rather amusing expressions Minato-sensei was poorly masking, Kakashi heard a soft "poof". His body jolted on its own, tensed up like a spring waiting to fire of and he went to attack the spot where he felt the almost subtle chakra release. He kicked nothing, again, but this time he expected an impact and the movement caused his to lose his balance for a moment.

"Bakashi behind you!" He saw Obito look at something behind him and his body worked on its own, grabbed a kunai from his pouch, gripped it tightly and turned to slash at the girl. The kunai that met his was real enough, but the bunshin holding it was already dissolving itself.

Almost…

Kakashi thought, seeing as the kunai was set to hit his back. Obito… warned him. Kakashi huffed, refusing to acknowledge that ridiculous thought. His focus already on his surroundings, scanning… the ground was littered with pebbles… a quick burst of his chakra flowing through the ground around himself and he was… surrounded by smoke from the dozens of bunshin and smoke bombs, tiny chakra outputs momentarily stunning his senses.

Had he just… trapped himself?

I had two choices. Spring the trap into which I lured Kakashi into, or to attack him. I expected him to be alarmed by either Obito or Rin again. The Jonin's poorly hidden amusement told me they had no intention on ratting me out. The window of opportunity was ticking out so I made up my mind.

I attached him head on, driving him both away from the trap and our viewers and continued to do so until the trap was out of reach and sight. If they didn't notice it by now, they probably wouldn't.

"A Shinobi shouldn't run and hide from a battle." His lecture on the Shinobi rules were _not_ appreciated.

"A Shinobi should never shed tears." Was this the first time I spoke since Nobu and me entered the training field, some half hours ago? I think it was…

I blame tiredness, because Kakashi was 10, still a kid just as me, which gave us shitty stamina, or the unlikely fact that my voice startled him, but that was just an amusing thought. The spoken words were totally out of line too.

Well… almost.

I may or may not mixed a harmless pepper bomb into the henged pebbles. Just in case, the trap wasn't a thing.

Me?

Just a Kawarimi away. While Kakashi in wail tried to keep his teary eyes open, I was already onto him, knowing the pepper was harmless for me, the heavier than smoke particles already on the ground, currently harmless. Kakashi was just in front of me, inches from getting smacked into oblivion, victory that I wasn't sure if I wanted in my have but…

"Katon: Gorkakyu no jutsu!" Obito thundered out.

… I wasn't fast enough to knock Kakashi out, which would leave him unguarded from Obito's attack, too heavy for Rin to drag him to safety. Even if I decided to help, the match was still on, which left open space for everything. And there was the pepper that Obito's attack would surely be scattered into the air…

Nobu never said Kakashi's teammates couldn't join the fight so... Obito's and Rin's intervention was legit.

"I have to admit that its nice seeing Kakashi get his ass kicked by a kid. But if everyone going to totally kick his ass, it's going to be me! Uchiha Obito! Future Hokage!" I just signed to Obito's bold exclamation. I wanted to believe that they intervened because of team work, but well, I guess this counted to. I glanced at Nobu, tiredness starting to creep on me. I glanced swiftly at Minato and back at Nobu. The blonde caught the look but didn't comment. The Ninjutsu specialist chuckled, face amused as if he was watching the fight of his life.

"It's going to get very interesting." He grinned. "No way I'm planning to waste time fighting the guy" he rudely pointed his thumb at Minato, who glanced amused at the brunet.

Well with that covered…

I looked back at Obito, who unlike Kakashi, didn't used my distraction to attack me. He really should have, because I would have used a distraction like this. Behind Obito, Rin was helping Kakashi wash away the pepper from his eyes, complaining all the time at the two for interrupting his fight. I didn't have time to waste, as I needed to finish this before Kakashi was back in commission. Rin was out for a while at least, because Kakashi's grumbles seemed halfhearted and he didn't look as if he would be shooing the medic away.

I needed to finish this soon. And quick, because I don't think I will be able to keep this up for any longer.

With that in mind, I dashed toward Obito.

"Bring in on kid!" He screamed while meeting me half way. At this point I stopped pretending to be using the Academy style. Instead, I fully switched into the Uchiha fighting style.

Obito managed to block my punch, used his bigger body to push me away and went into attack.

"Your mine now!" He exclaimed, screaming his way into the attack, alerting me and giving me time to act. I used Kawarimi, appeared behind him and kicked him toward his team.

"Idiot." Kakashi grumbled as Obito face planted in front him and Rin with an audible "uff". The Uchiha jumped right up, sending a quick "Shutup" at the boy and ran straight back for more.

It was hard not to make assumptions about what I knew, but be it my tiredness or his laque of proper training, but Obito _was_ good. He used a butchered version of the strong fist style, probably something he figured on his own by watching others from the clan. As we continued to fight, I didn't see any sign of recognition as I executed the Strong fist by the letter. He didn't recognize his own family fighting style.

How could he? An Uchiha he might be, but he was, at this point, just a headstrong and stubborn, but a orphan no less, having no one to bother teaching him stuff.

He was alone.

"Oh…." The realization came as a shock that shoved on my face and my steps faltered a bit. "You really don't know." I whispered softly, pity and understanding getting lost in the fight. Obvious and probably too focused in what he was doing, Obito just saw what he wanted and moved into attack. I knew what his move would be like and It was painfully easy to outmatch him. Twisting my body, I used the Kawarimi last time and appeared a jump high in the air, body twisting in a way that even Obito knew what I would do. His eyes widened in realization, but he was either to slow, too surprised, or just not skilled enough to move away from my foot as it connected with his head.

His goggles flew of his head, dangerously close to my trap but I looked away from looking when I was sure the trap would be fine, not wanting to give myself away. His body crashed onto the ground, but this time he didn't get up, knocked out cold. For a moment, at least. A moment long enough.

The fight was over.

I walked toward Obito in an anticlimactic way, making sure he was not faking it, and I knelled beside his head and placed a kunai over his throat in a mock way of securing my victory.

"It's useless, I won." I yawned, unsurprised that he wasn't by Rin's side anymore. Yes, I was cheating, knowing Kakashi didn't give a rat's ass for his teammates wellbeing.

"I can still fight!" I felt prickling at the back of my head, glanced behind me, seeing Kakashi sailing toward me. He was moving so slow though. The fight lost its purpose at this point. It wasn't fun anymore.

"The only reason you lost." I informed him with boredom, losing the drive to fight. I waited for the last moment to get away with a Kawarimi, appearing in a right point to hit him. I was too tired to fight anymore, while Kakashi did get a breather.

"You are too tired to fight." There was fire in his eyes. He really wanted to win this. He prepared to counter my move.

"True." When I got into position and the time was right, I switched places with a log. It couldn't get me the whole way, but I pushed chakra and sprinted the remaining way toward Rin. The medic looked startled, surprise and understanding in her eyes as she went into her own stance. Glancing behind myself, I saw Kakashi already running toward me. He was far enough for my plan to work. I used kawarimi again, this time propelling myself forward and behind Rin, catching the girl of guard and unprotected. I kicked her toward Kakashi, but the boy just sidestepped her, leaving her to fly away, right toward the trap. I threw a volley of projectiles at him, forcing him to jump backwards. It gave me a opportunity to make sure Rin doesn't really set off the trap and gets herself killed, but taking note of her momentum, I realized she would do fine. Then I set up my most serious expression. As best as an 8 year could manage anyway.

"Stop. You are within my trap." I informed Kakashi. He frowned, glanced quickly around himself and probably decided that I was bluffing.

"Stop fighting like a coward." Still he stopped, my serious expression maybe catching him off gourd.

"Yield, or your teammate gets hurt." I said serious all joke gone from my voice and pulled one of the wire attached to the weapon that I threw toward the trap, making the construction move a bit. I didn't leave Kakashi away from my sight as the other girl let out a slight gasp of surprise, caught in the trap.

"K-kakashi!" I couldn't see her expression from where I stud and watched Kakashi, but the hurt in her voice made my chest constrict. It was scary seeing his uncaring expression. He never even spared her a glance, boring his eyes into mine, trying to foresee my next move. He really didn't give a fuck whenever she got injured. I narrowed my eyes. This was the reason why I originally wanted to trap Kakashi in the trap. His teammates wouldn't hesitate to yield and I wouldn't feel this bad if he was the one to get hurt.

"She shouldn't have got herself involved if she planned to get herself caught." There was no trace of care in his voice. It scared the shit out of me, but I didn't dare to show it. I wondered why the fuck did the Jonin's allow this to continue. I didn't dare to glance at them, even thought they were just shy in my peripheral. My whole body tensed up in anticipation.

"Don't you care if she gets killed? An accidental spasm of my wrist and her head flies off." I bullshit my way into something I could use. I really had no idea how the trap reacted, which part of Rin did it snatch. But I was confident in knowing there was no way the trap would get lethal. Neither did Kakashi, as he sure as hell hasn't even bother to check. The only one who was affected was Rin, as panic and fear made her pant loudly. Kakashi just _didn't care_.

The Jonin probably figured the trap was a blank too. The spar turned into a test someone was doomed to fail miserably.

"A Shinobi has to always complete his mission. He must never show weakness to his enemy." Of course, it was only about that to Kakashi. The rules and his father's failure. But I couldn't let anyone know I knew about Sakumo. I shouldn't know about that. Not yet at least.

"For someone who pretends to stick to the rules, you sure do well ignoring a few." I said my voice even. This got a reaction from him. He narrowed his eyes.

"You won't pull the wire. " He said darkly, but confident I his words, as if Rin's position wasn't important to him. At this point, it probably wasn't...

"A medic is always to be protected. You never bothered." I ignored his jab. There was something in his eyes, but it was quickly gone.

"Rin isn't a medic; the rule doesn't apply on her." He tried to reason, but wasn't as confident as before. Oh, I wished I knew Genjutsu…

"If you plan to ever become a useful Shinobi, start acting as one. There is no place for the weak and useless." And the moment was lost. I didn't know what to say. My mind tried to come up with a solution, but whatever I came up was no good.

The only other option was to spring the trap, if nothing else to prove him wrong, but I didn't want to lover myself to his lever and even more, I did not want Rin to get more scared then she already was...

I can disarm the trap, but I didn't have enough stamina to beat him in a spar. I would lose but I can't allow myself that. I needed the win more than he needed to prove to himself that he didn't care about his teammates.

I didn't know any Jutsu that could help Rin and at the same time guard me from Kakashi attacking me.

I felt the tug of the wire on my dominant hand, so tight it started to cut into my palm. The wire I was using was the real one. This wasn't a game. There was a real person on the other side of the of the razor-sharp string.

I could just let go...

A horrible, terrible feeling stirred deep inside me. I refuse to acknowledge it.

"How could you…" I started, eyes half lidded, getting dazed from my own thoughts and the situation we, kids were left alone. "Were I an enemy, both your teammates would be dead now. Killed right in front of you... Is a nameless mission that important to you?" I asked part curious, part not wanting to know. "This wire will cut threw whatever body part is stuck in the trap, just as easy as it cuts into palm. I actually don't know what Rin-san got caught, because I didn't dare not having you in sight." I said honestly. Kakashi had the decency to look away. Finally, something human out of him.

"I… a Shinobi- "maybe… I didn't need Genjutsu for this. I had my mind. Words hurt more than a fictional horror movie ever could.

"If becoming a Shinobi means becoming someone like you, then I will at least have the privilege to look at myself in the mirror. Can you?" Then I let go of the wire. It really started to hurt holding it.

Rin gave out a high-pitched _scream_ as the wire started grinding on each other, strategic points started to snap and the wire trap started to close on itself until it couldn't go any further. That had to stir something in the boy, because Kakashi whirled around, eyes wide in horror.

" _Rin_!" I used the moment to sprint toward Kakashi, pulled out the last kunai out of my pouch and-

"Nghn, ugh…" Nearby, Obito stirred to life, woken up by a familiar scream. He sat up, looking around himself, still dazed, finding his team's training ground in utter silence. Well, almost, because it kind of looked to him as if everyone stopped breathing.

"Huh?" Obito gaped in shock, noticing his rival.

Kakashi lost.

"Whaaaat!?" he jumped on his feet. He couldn't believe he missed something like this!

There he was, his rival, stupid Bakashi, in the middle of the training field, his face frozen in a funny expression, the strange little girl, standing behind him- on a tree stump, because she was too short- and was holding a kunai under his neck. Nearby, Rin looked pale at the two, sitting on the grass on her knees looking as stunned as Kakashi was.

But that was fine, right? Because Kakashi lost!?

"Why didn't anyone woke me up!?" Obito screamed "I so wanted to see Bakashi lose!" He jogged toward the duo. It's not like the match was on anymore, right?

"We lost, huh sensei?" Obito turned to his sensei. The man looked a bit pale, a shade green, but meh- Obito couldn't tell why everyone was being so overdramatic. So what, they lost. Sure, it was a bit embarrassing, but hey- they will get stronger! He sure as hell will! "Can we go eat something now? I'm hungry." Obito frowned, then grinned widely. Free meal!

"Yield." Obito's hyper chatter surely broke the uncomfortable silence that fell over the training ground as the trap closed shut, leaving Rin unharmed, but shaken enough to fall on her knees. I couldn't see Kakashi's expression, as all I could see was silver, but his body did shock a bit, before he went completely still. I tensed up expecting something to happen, but relaxed right after, because his shoulder slumped and he let the kunai that was in his hand slip out from his fingers, hitting the ground with a hollow "thump".

I won…

I signed unhappy at the uneasy feeling the victory left in my gut. I jumped off from the log, suddenly hating being this short. I glanced at the still trembling girl, uncertain what to do. I looked at Kakashi- who looked equally frozen in place, realizing what he just did burying him into place.

Finally, I looked toward where I last saw the Jonin standing. They were still there. There was something… dark in Minato's eyes. His body tense, as if he was ready to shot out at any moment. I knew he would and I knew he could get Rin out from the trap, but Nobu's hand on the pale blonde shoulder must have prevented him from doing so. I don't know what the man did to Minato, what silent conversation they had that convinced Minato to leave his student in a literal death trap, but whatever it was, Minato trusted Nobu. I couldn't tell why.

When our eyes met, Nobu nodded at me. Not in approval, nor disapproval, just… nodded. His body neither tense, or relaxed, face unreadable. He was just, standing there, but he didn't remove his hand from the blonde yet. Why not? Minato was looking partly at me, partly at Rin. I was... relived by the disappointed he looked at me with. It showed me this world had still a sliver of humanity left.

I looked away guilty and certainly not proud at myself of the way I got to my victory.

A strained cry reached my ears, making me jump a bit. It was Rin, the stress obviously too much for her.

"Rin I…" Kakashi started, even reached out for her, but he didn't move. Something shifted in his eyes, a memory maybe, because his eyes didn't look as cold as they did before, but then, something changed, he changed and his eyes went cold, ever colder before they became gazed and blanc and he lowered his hand, turned his head away from his distressed teammate, never moving from his spot. He didn't move, didn't turn his back on her. He was uncertain maybe, confused. His belief that made him as he was conflicted with what he just went through and he didn't know what to do.

When his grey eyes turned toward me, I wanted to run away, never to be put into his skin again. I couldn't… I didn't want to be like him, never as cold as Kakashi was. I didn't pity him, because he got that enough. I wasn't angry at him, making me lover myself to his level because I understood. I _knew_ , but I couldn't help him. But I knew, so I nodded at him, acknowledged him as faulty as he was, as he now realized he was, and accepted him as he was. Because I knew he could be better. Damaged, but better. It was, a moment between prodigies, maybe, because we weren't friends, nor comrades either. They don't draw the darkest side out of each other.

I turned away with grace, deciding I shouldn't be ashamed of what I did, nor wishing this spar ended any different as it did. I crushed the feeling of doing something wrong, because I didn't do anything wrong, Kakashi did. I stopped in front of the distressed girl, for once thanking I was this small. Rin looked up, still not quite all herself. A part of me truly expected her to flinch away when looking up from her downed position, but when I did saw her do it, it still hurt, but I didn't allow myself to show it. Rin regretted it right away, as she lowered her head in shame, but the unspeakable was already out.

She was scared of me. I am 8, while she was 10. This was wrong in so many ways and levels.

"I am truly sorry." But I really wasn't and because of that I didn't bow as I knelled in front of the older girl. I put my jacked off me. "But I do wish the spar could have ended differently." Because I would have done it again. I placed the jacked on her trembling shoulders, a sign of sympathy, at least. We were all Shinobi, after all. In the eyes of this world, we weren't kids, who by all means, should be playing in the mud. That wasn't our life anymore, for most never was. Still looking down, the girl shivered. She couldn't be cold, but she was smart enough to understand the unspoken words.

"Kakashi is right… I'm weak…" She whispered, her shoulders shaking really bad, from self-anger, or frustration, or hurt- I couldn't tell. I couldn't imagine someone as kind as Rin to ever be angry. I looked up into the sunny skies, as if I would see a solution to this mess there. I didn't. This was too serious for us kids to deal on our own, prodigy or otherwise. So, I did the first right thing since entering the training field. I grimaced, already hatting myself for doing this.

"You see… The thing is…" I made a vague motion with my hand, cheeks red and expression sheepish. How to minimize the fact we were doing our best, at least Kakashi and me, to kill off each other, Rin being just a collateral casualty. I shook my head, closing my eyes for a moment. No overthinking.

"… your teammate is really strong…" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, but I did soften my voice, maybe even too much, but it did make me seen as a kid, rather than a soldier.

"and I knew I was too tired to fight him head on and I knew you'd warn him again if you'd see the trap it, so I improvised… I figured you were a medic since you helped Kakashi wash the pepper out of his eyes, so… I didn't think he'd be a jerk and use my own tactic against me so…" I looked away then, because, yes, even I could take in only so much of bullshit that was coming out from my mouth… I tried, to make her feel better. It's not my fault Kakashi was a jerk. That's a mess he will have to clean by himself.

I peeked back at the girl, seeing her look at me in surprise. Well, at least she wasn't scared off me anymore. I saw as her surprise, melted into a brief confusion, then into understanding. Yeah, it took her about 5 seconds to figure out my bullshit attempt to soften the shit I pulled on her, trapping her in a legit, potentially lethal trap.

"That's very kind of you to say." But Rin still smiled. It seemed the girl was impossible to feel anything negative. I lowered my hand into my lap, shrugging, still not meeting her eyes.

"It was unfair from Isaki-san to not even tell you my name. That was a big advantage for me." I stud up, offering Rin my hand. She took it with a grateful smile. She'd be fine. At least fine enough for until later, when her sensei can do a full damage control. I showed my hands into my pockets, a frown of displeasure marring my face.

"We should have expected it. Itaki-san does this all the time. Minato-sensei tells us it's good for our teamwork…" her voice became sad at the end.

"-san? What do you address him like that? Isn't he your sensei?" Kakashi said, walking toward us, guilt written all over him, but he came. He avoided looking at Rin, who looked just… sad. I hummed, politely ignoring the silent exchange. This was not my mess to clean.

"Who knows… He failed my team this morning." I said my voice bored. I turned toward the two Jonin that were, finally, coming our way.

"Who, who, wait!" It took Obito two steps to get to us. "Are you saying we lost against a FRESHY GRADUATED GENIN!?" Obito screeched, his voice pitched so high it made him sound like a girl. His face formed a hilarious expression too.

"It says more about you, cousin." I said amused. His eyes snapped to me. Still obvious on what happened, Obito was an ideal temporal fix, or for until Nobu and me were out of the way for Minato to do his magic. Because I didn't see team 7 not existing in the formation as it was now.

"Huh, cousin?" Obito stopped whatever retort, or probably insult he was about to say to me, a look of confusion on his face as he looked at me. Rin and Kakashi joined him, but Kakashi was doing a better job working under stress.

"You are an Uchiha." He didn't ask. I nodded looking at him. He didn't avoid looking at me.

"Uchiha Maki. Thank you for the spar." I bowed "We should probably move aside before my cousin springs the rest of the trap." I added casually, not able to hold in the amused smirk when Kakashi's and Rin's eyes went wide. Yeah, that was pretty jerkish of me. They moved in perfect sync away. it didn't get lost to anyone how Kakashi placed himself between Rin and the trap, maybe it was an unconscious movement or he was protecting her willingly, but it was there and the Jonin noticed it. My job was done.

"You!" Obito howled suddenly, sparing his teammates a weird look before turning toward Nobu. "Why didn't you tell us were going against a Uchiha!" totally missing the fact there even existed a trap or why Rin had been so distressed, Obito pointed a rude finger at Nobu. The fact made the man amused. "I would totally beat her _if_ I knew that!" I snorted. It really wouldn't make a difference for Obito if he knew who I, apparently, was. For Kakashi and Rin? Definitely.

"What!?" Obito turned toward me, eyes lit up in a challenge that had nothing to do with today's match. I stared at him for the shortest moment, momentarily sobering up. Obito was never that popular, even among the Uchiha clan, was he? Ever an outcast, even to his own… I smirked knowingly, stretching my hand out for him in a "high five" motion.

"Others will never be able to see how awesome we Uchiha are, right Obito?" Obito looked at me, confused at what I said, but after a moment realization hit his eyes as he understood what I implied. His lips twitched, but before anything that could betray him formed, Obito grinned, closing his eyes as he did, too proud to show those betraying tears and slapped his hand on mine.

"Yeah, we are..." There was sadness in his tone, even if he wore a fat grin. But he quickly shoed his depression away, never missing the beat.

"You were really strong back there!" he seemed younger now, more like a boy then a reject everyone saw him. "The way you fought!" He made a ridiculous attempt to demonstrate what he meant when he couldn't find the words to explain. I nodded, understanding what he meant.

"The Uchiha Strong fist Style" I explained. "You're fighting style is... similar to my own." It should really be the same, but there apparently was no one to show it to Obito, to teach him the fighting style. The fact that someone like him, noticed the similarity, showed Obito's prowess. He was… just needed more time to figure things. And above everything, someone to show it to him. Whenever Obito was aware of that or not, whenever he understood no one cared to bother with him, I didn't know, but I as sure as hell won't be bringing that up.

"Your fireball Jutsu is better than mine, though." I said neutrally. Obito easily took my words as I said them, his face lighting up.

"Really!?" it was sad how desperate he was looking for acceptance from an 8-year-old, but the headband wore its own weight, I guess. "I mean, I didn't saw you use the Jutsu…" He frowned at himself, remembering he missed out a part of the fight.

"Well…" I started, inwardly wincing. What to say, what to say? I didn't even know the Jutsu… I just wanted to cheer the boy up. "I couldn't risk stating a forest fire, could I?" I said slowly, feeling better saying a neutral answer then the truth. Obito wasn't sharp enough to notice my hesitance and the others didn't know me that good anyway, beside Nobu, but the man had the decency to keep quiet. Obito's cheeks flared up.

"Oh." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He glanced around himself, as if seeing the trees for the first time. "Hehe, I am just… awesome like that." He grinned, still embarrassed, but not wanting to be caught in doing something stupid. He wanted to impress me… How cute.  
Or potentially disturbing…

"I wouldn't mind another round of barbecue, but before that…" Nobu used the moment to voice himself. The expression he wore made him look like an even more kid that Obito was.

"You lost the bet, Minato." He said giddily, rubbing his hands, as if he won, well, a bet. Rin and Kakashi tensed up, both because of a different reason but with the same result. Obito looked a bit lost.

"Huh, so?" Obito asked, sounding lost. I signed.

"Itaki-san and Minato-sensei had a bet." Rin explained softly. "Maki-chan won…" she trailed off, not being able to finish up, looking away regretfully. Obito still didn't get it.

"One of you three." Nobu said with a wild look as he scanned over Team 7 "Is going to get kicked out from the team and the kid" He pointed his thumb at me "is gonna take your place and I as _sure as hell_ won't take whoever gets kicked out. So, the looser has to quit being a ninja forever!" it was a new twist in this whole farce. This time Obito did get it and his eyes went as wide as those of rest of his team, with the difference that his mouth opened into a horrified expression, which, accompanied with those googles he in the meantime, somehow, retrieved without me noticing it, made him look ridiculously _funny_. But I held it inside, realizing what this whole "The looser is quitting" thing was about. I glanced at Minato, who looked suspiciously calm, but when he noticed watching me, looked in alarm, expression doing a hilarious "oh my god our cover is blown" expression. Not very subtle at all. It was fascinating nobody saw _that_. I rubbed the bridge of my nose, covering my smile, as I settled into a cool "I don't care" Uchiha stance, arms crossed in front of me, eyes closed, accepting the fact that I will just have to wait this out. I didn't miss how Minato looked relieved. Nobu grinned like a beast.

"So… any volunteers?" the man looked disturbingly hungry at the kids, making the 3 jump and huddle closer, even neither noticed the small movement. "Well!?" he pressed.

I… felt embraced, to say honestly. They were Genin for what 2 year? Kakashi even longer. They probably went on their first C-rank mission, been in some scary situations, maybe even made their first kill. But they were, covering like little children from a man who… didn't looked that scary at all. They know the man was prone for teasing them, pulling their noses for his own fun, yet…

"Yes?" As if hearing my thoughts, the man's expression became more serious, intimidating. Something about it caught my attention. There was something I was missing. Team 7, minus Minato, jerked, as if someone zapped them, tensed up for a fight, with Obito and Kakashi in front, while Rin slowly shifted a half step behind. This was obvious one of the team formation they must have been drilled into. The Genin hands twitched toward their pouches, who were by this point, filled with a questionable number of weapons, but that wasn't important.

They worked as a team, with the team medic out of immediate danger, the fighters covering Rin's side, protecting her. Something about the whole situation made me feel as if I was unwanted, not a part of the whole situation I played a part off. It made me feel… disconnected, like I wasn't even there, watching the whole thing from the other side of a glass screen.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt them." I jumped from a sudden voice beside me. I turned my head, seeing Minato stand beside me. The regret on his face was painfully obvious, but he looked resigned at his pupils, as if he knew this needed to happen. I was… afraid to ask what that was. So, I kept my mouth shut. I shut everything off and out.

"You are a failure of team." with every word Nobu spoke, any and all will to fight left in the Genin died out. Even Obito, who I suspected would explode at any time, kept quiet, lowering his head in shame more and more, as the man kept talking. "A disgrace to Konoha!" he thundered, probing and poking then without touching them. "An insult to every fallen Shinobi that bled and died for the sake of peace. You are a dirt under anyone shoes, filth that is only in the way, never to be remembered again." I was wrong thinking the Jonin didn't looked scary. He _was_ , just… I knew he didn't mean anything what he said. Maybe it was the reason why I didn't take his word as anything serous. He sure did _look_ scary though.

"You have brought great _shame_ to your sensei." This was especially reserved for Kakashi. His eyes went wide in horror and he lowered his head in shame. "The only good thing in this is that nobody got killed. Your incompetence to defeat an enemy, even when you had the advantage in number and age… you were brought down by an freshy graduated Genin, who, although skilled, is predictable enough to be taken down… even by you _Obito_." If he didn't get the implied meaning, he did now. Like Kakashi before, he bowed his head in shame, not even breathing, protesting out loud wasn't even an option.

"There will be consequence because of this." Nobu wasn't planning holding back anytime sooner.

"The Hokage has more important things then to deal with you, the reason why I'm bothered instead." He flickered with his nose as if he smelled something foul. The Genin eyes lowered even further. Since they knew the man enough to be aware of his hate of wasting time, the insult was even greater.

"Someone has to answer for this- who will it be, decide on your own." Rin raised her head to look at the boys in worry. This didn't affect her so much as it did Obito and Kakashi, but…

"I will…" Rin started, her voice small.

"Speak up girl!" Nobu hollered, his voice clipped. "You will what?" he demanded.

"I-i…" she stuttered, her voice breaking, but she collected herself before she could start to cry. She said in a small voice "because I got caught, I… got in the way. So… I will" her voice trembled, both Obito and Kakashi stared in horror at the medic.

"N- noo! I…" Obito stuttered.

"I don't have the whole day, _boy_!" Nobu's dark eyes thinned into slits. "Do not dare feed me crap about team work." He warned "Two years and you learned nothing! Why should I believe you would become a flawless team now?" he downrightly killed their will to argue. Still, the fire in Obito's eyes grew. From spite if nothing else.

"Because we are a team! All of us! Rin, Kakashi and me- and sensei too, of course!" He yelled it out proudly, as if he had just awoken his Sharingan and was proudly showing if off. Kakashi jerked in surprise, looking at the Uchiha as if he saw him for the first time. Rin just smiled softly. Obito shifted uncomfortably, noticing Kakashi looking at him weirdly.

"We might not… sometimes we argue-so what!" He spluttered, his cheeks reddening up as he caught himself. "Who the hell are you telling us what to do! You're not even our sensei and… your all weird so… Nobody's telling you what to do or not… so…" he finished with a squawk. Nobu chuckled darkly.

"I am a Jonin boy, something you will never become." He said darkly, his words having a greater impact then he could ever imagine. Obito scoffed, nerve being pushed to many times today.

"Will you bore me with you baby stories again." Obito's eyes widened as his words died in his throat as Nobu appeared behind him, a kunai under his throat. I glanced where the man still was standing. An earth clone, maybe. The other Nobu, the one not holding a kunai, smirked.

"What's the matter? Cat ate your tongue?" the other pressed the kunai harder, hard enough to draw blood. Obito stiffened, alongside with his teammates. Beside me, I felt Minato shift. I glanced at the man. I could see his lungs filling with air, preparing to speak and possibly stopping Nobu. But before that the Nobu holding the kunai disappeared in a puff of smoke. Automatically, Obito's hand went to his neck, but, when he removed it to inspect for any blood, there was nothing.

Was that… Genjutsu? I didn't have much time to mule over it, because just then Teams 7 eyes turned to their guide, their sensei. They clearly haven't been paying much attention of his whereabouts, but when the saw him standing by my side, the hurt, realization and finality killed any wish-

"Uhh, this isn't, he can't just, r-right… cousin?" Obito's voice was desperate, whenever he forgot my name because he was being himself or from stress didn't matter right now. I know I could call out Nobu's bullshit right now and then, but what good would it do? Nothing could possibly change if I did. I averted my eyes away from 3 set of hopeful eyes, my silence speaking, giving them the wrong answer, but the one they needed. The one that Team 7 needed. This wasn't about me right now.

"I will." Hearing Kakashi's voice, made me look at him in surprise. Even more as he was watching at me even as he stepped out from Team 7s circle. I held his gaze, not wanting my guilt to be shown, so I just stared blankly back. I couldn't read what was playing in his grey eyes.

"Kakashi, why!?" Obito was genuinely confused. "You are… stronger than me..." He admitted unwillingly, but the fact that he did spoke on his own. He held our gaze for a bit longer, before he looked at Nobu, his head held high, yet humiliated at the same time.

"I know." He said, voice clean of every emotion, too proud to carry himself any differently. Nobu didn't need to prompt him into explaining himself.

"I was _wrong_." He gritted out, clenching his first as he spoke, probably hatting himself for doing this. But he didn't stop. "The rules, my father… I thought I would- could do better, but I was wrong!" He yelled out. Frustrated. Human. Unlike the stiff soldier as he carried himself. Kakashi bowed his head, his expression showing the shame that weighted on him so much. "I don't deserve this…" he whispered, as he pulled his headband off his forehead, an expression of despair on his face as he stared at the metal in his hand. Something in his eyes seemed to die and he briefly closed his eyes, as if in mourning and he threw the headband on the dirt ground.

The ground under the headband shifted, moved and raised itself, carrying the headband with it, as it raised even higher until it brought the piece of metal within Nobu's reach. He snatched it, the metal clang dully as if even it had an opinion on this and Nobu nodded, satisfied.

"Good." He simply said, placing the forehead protector into his weapon pouch. He turned his eyes away from Kakashi, paying him no more mind, but to the rest of the team.

"I hope you learned your lesson, Team 7" he said strictly, placing his hands on his hips. Rin and Obito couldn't meet his eyes. Or didn't dared, whatever the case. Then Nobu glanced at me. Amusement flashed on his face when I calmly met his gaze. He nodded at me, but I wasn't sure what the nod really meant. Approval for seeing threw his bullshit, or something else. He then looks at Minato standing next to me and nodded wordlessly at him. Minato gave out a deep sign.

"Good." Nobu said again, started to walk toward Kakashi who just stud there, staring at the ground. "Because I won't have any more time to waste on you. Have better things to do." He grunted out seriously annoyed. "Hate you bratty monsters in the morning." He grumbled under his breath as he stopped in front of Kakashi. He knelled in front of him.

"Prove me wrong, _boy_. Even more important, prove yourself wrong, Kakashi." He said, gone the dangerous voice from before, replaced by his normal baritone. Kakashi slowly looked up, showing nothing at first, but seeing the Jonin smirk in front of him, his expression became confused, then his eyes went wide as his hand went up toward his forehead, where, his forehead protector rested. Nobu started to tell him something but neither of us could hear it. He had been brief, as Nobu Itaki was never a man of many words. After he finished talking, Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment. Then he opened them and even looking a bit shaken up and exhausted, Kakashi looked, well a bit stressed out, but held his head up. He didn't say anything, just nodded to the man, accepting whatever he had said to him. Nobu patted him on the shoulders and stud up. He mock bowed to Minato.

"There, all broken apart. Even you can glue your team together now, Minato." He chuckled at his own joke. "You owe me big time, thank you very much"

"YOU WANT TO TELL US YOU WERE JUST MESSING AROUND WITH US!?" Obito screeched so loud, a nearby flock of birds took flight. Nobu lazily made it look as if he was plugging off his ear with his pinky.

"So, you can _still_ speak. How unfortunate." Obito made a threatening move, but he frowned, looking at his Sensei.

"So, we are still a team, right?" He asked with lots of angst. Nobu snorted rudely.

"Either your sensei or the Hokage themselves can disband teams. Minato would rather dye his hair hot pink and the Hokage doesn't care you are being snotty brats as long as you do your job. Whadaya think the Hokage does all day? Babysits?" 3 sets of eyes turned toward Minato for confirmation. The man blinked, then turned sheepish.

"I asked Nobu for advice. I don't know how it turned into a bet though…" then he turned serious. "I have been trying to teach you teamwork. While you did, somewhat, learn how to work together, Nobu thought you could do better. I agreed with him, but I didn't think it would go this far." Minato shot Nobu a disappointed frown, which the man gracefully ignored.

"Then… What about the girl?" I was certain now that Obito _did_ forgot my name. I ignored him in favor of looking at Nobu, my eyebrow raised.

"Well? Any thoughts, little prodigy?" Nobu asked giddily. I scoffed. I wasn't sure whenever he was creepier while being like this of when faking to be the sensei from hell.

"You are a hopeless jerk, Itaki-san." I nodded to myself, satisfied how well-mannered it sounded. Obito choked on nothing but air, while Kakashi snorted softly. Rin went even paler and Minato chuckled under his breath. I didn't know how he did it, because, you know, that had no sense, but one had to beware vengeful blondes, I guess.

"Hopeless jerk…" Nobu raised his eyebrows "Shouldn't you be, I don't know, nicer to me, _little_ girl?" I scoffed, really bothered to be called little, but well, technically I was small…

"You are a petty, _old_ man, Itaki-san" we stared at each other for a few moments, neither blinking. Team 7 shifted nervously, the Genin having enough off the scary sensei, while Minato just chuckled, effectively breaking any tension. Nobu broke eye contact first by pulling his head backward, letting out a ringing laugher.

"Yare, yare, finally someone with a backbone!" He grinned pleased. "See Minato! This is a kind of a student I wanted! Yours are just too soft!" I rolled my eyes on the man's attempt to make a bet. Minato just smiled politely, commenting nothing. Curious I caught his look. There was amusement in his eyes that made my lips twitch. So, Minato noticed too, huh?

"Congratulation on getting a sensei, Maki-chan. I have a feeling Team 7 and Team 14 will work together even more than before." Minato congratulated, smiling friendly. I returned the smile, bowing to him and his team.

"Thank you for the opportunity Minato-sensei, Itaki-sensei." I send my thanks to the other Jonin too. My sensei… it would take me some time to get used to the feeling, because a sensei was so much more than a simple teacher.

"Good." Nobu clapped his hands "Let's get something to eat! Minato's treat!" Minato snorted softly, but didn't defend his wallet. Nobu grinned like a little kid, clearly enjoying his apparent won bet. Guess win, my bad.

I was just able to catch the last breath of Minato's chuckle and our amused eyes met. "Do you think we should leave him enjoy himself for a little longer, Maki-chan?" Minato-sensei whispered to me, his students watching us curious. "Let him be for a little longer, Minato-sensei. The longer he thinks he won the funnier for us, when we tell him he never won." I hid my grin discreetly, while Minato chuckled unbothered Nobu would suspect something.

"Stop trying to corrupt my student Minato." We were walking through the village by now. The group of 2 Jonin and 4 Genin oddly fitting into the busy street of Konoha. I don't know, maybe that was because the two Jonin were acting like bigger kids then we actually were, but that was fine.

"Uhh, I can't believe someone like _him_ , managed to trick us so bad." Obito groaned, covering his face in embracement, as we watch the, obviously two old friends, goof and laugh, making us apparent kids, march in front of them.

It was something... Special, since things should have been different. It made me wonder what happened to the canon Nobu. I kept silent as everyone seemed to get themselves free from the stress. Obito recovered fully and was animatedly commenting, his shortest spar ever, Kakashi apparently couldn't stop himself from insulti- sorry _teasing_ his teammate. Even Obito seemed to catch that little change and he took the joke in a friendlier manor.

That didn't mean Kakashi stopped criticizing Obito whenever he could, but it was only half-harthtly. This chapter wasn't finished yet it seemed. Rin seemed to have forgave Kakashi, since she seemed to be herself, but I couldn't tell because I didn't know _off_ her very much. Obito didn't comment her being weird, so I guess that meant the girl was fine.

We ended up in a sushi restaurant... Why sushi, I have absolutely no idea, but found out I don't like to eat it.

I got to also know team 7. Or, something like that. Re-knew? Confirmed I knew? Meh… Rin loved flowers and medical Jutsu. Obito lived for his pranks and his dream to be the Hokage. Kakashi refused to be part of the conversation, but Obito informed me that he liked training and cooking. His cooking was the best food Obito ate, or so the Uchiha told me. He also informed me he was a major jerk, but no surprise there. Rin seconded Kakashi's skill in cooking and scowled Obito for being mean to Kakashi, making the boy pout.

Than Kakashi went to tell me how Obito once swallowed a cow fly when he was doing a fire Jutsu. How that happened I didn't want to know, but, you know, no comment. The topic made me hate sushi even more because flies go on crap and the raw meat was kind of smelly…. Eh, moving on.

Two hours into the dinner and I had the feeling we knew each other for our whole lives. Something about Team 7 was just easy and acceptable. I couldn't figure out what is was, what they had but Nobu didn't. Still, it was fun and I got to know something that I didn't know from before.

Turned out, Nobu was once in Minato's team, or vice versa, anyway. Once Minato's Genin team got killed, he was transferred into Nobu's team. Shortly after that, Jiraya went to do what he knew doing best. Although the Sanin did continue teaching Minato what he knew. And who else was on Nobu's team?

Kasuri Fuuko. My biological dad.

I listened curiously as Minato and Nobu spoke of their Genin and Chunin days together. Most was sad but the two cherished the good memories.

No wonder the two acted so familiar with each other and Minato tolerated Nobu's poking and prodding at his team. It had sense. Hearing their tale dampened my mood a bit, but apart from the Jonin nobody noticed it. Kakashi probably did, but he was too polite to pry. I listened to everyone's stories, answering only when I was asked something. I found it difficult to make myself part of the group.

 **Because fate hated me, Obito was the one who showed me into the insanity that was Team 7**. Soon I found myself telling some of the less boring stories from my plain childhood and laughing alongside Obito when he talked about his stories and the stories of team 7. Time went too fast.

"What are you going to do when you get home? Train more?" Obito asked me wide eyes. I turned my eyes outside, checking the hour. My lips pulled into a nasty grin. "I'm going to receive amusement from my aunt, while she tears Isaki-sensei apart for bringing me late for dinner." Said man stilled, his cup of sake just touching his lips. He glanced out of the window, grimaced at the hour.

"You're going to take her home, Obito." He informed the other Uchiha "You live in the same clan after all." He nodded to himself, satisfied he saved himself from trouble. "Hey, as if! Cousins aunt sounds scary…" Obito's eyes widened. He couldn't seem to remember my name, but that fine. I was like that back then, couldn't remember peoples name to save my life.

"Fine… but that would make you indebted to Cousin Isaki-sensei." I smirked, having gotten an idea. Obito looked surprised at me, then grew a smirk of his own. "Heh. I told you I'd make you teach me something some day!" he laughed, pointing his finger at the man who looked as if he was in pain.

Another bet against an Uchiha lost, I guess.

"Keep dreaming kid." He huffed "Have my own student to teach. Go cry to your sensei." Nobu said smug, making Obito frown and slump in his seat. I glanced at him. Seeing his sullen mood, made me feel bad. It made me wonder... I elbowed him making him squawk. I winked at his confused expression, biting the inside of my mouth. I sniffed, blinking as tears already filled my eyes. Nobu looked incredulously at me, while Minato did his best no to laugh.

"I'll tell on you to aunt, how you made me go home, alone, in the dark." I blinked hard enough for the tears to go down my check. I sniffed, face all girly and sad. Kakashi snorted, unimpressed by my act. Nobu shared his thought to, but he wasn't confident like Kakashi was. "My student is a monster..." He grimaced, taking out his cup of sake in one go. Obito and I looked at each other, faces tight. Then we burst in laugher, not being able to hold it any more longer.

"I don't know what is scarier" Kakashi said, voice dry. "How Maki is similar to Obito, or how similar she is to Isaki-sensei." She said unsure. "I'm sure it will be fine… we'll be fine..." She finished with a grimace. Minato chuckled.

Seeing how different team 7 seemed to be from what I thought to know, in the few hours I got to know them, made me wonder what happen to cannon Nobu and my canon counterpart. What happened that killed off us both and when did it happen? And why? If we both existed… what happened in cannon that allowed team 7 to fall apart?

 **That was something I was never able to find out.**

* * *

Not going to babble about how I'm late with updates…. Life sucks.  
I noticed that the lines separating the text of the story and author notes got lost once I uploaded the doc onto the site... I won't be fixing those bugs unless I decide to rewrite the chapter itself... I hope the mistake wasn't to confusing...

Good news is that I have the next chapter somewhat halfway done, so I should update in a few weeks or so.

Thank you to those who read, comment, follow and favorite my stories! Let me know what you think. It's always amusing and rewarding to read the rewies.

 **calcu22** and **ShadowFighter22** I'm glad you two like the story .

 **DarkDust27** I wonder which curse is stronger… The Curse of Hatred or the Curse of Team 7 or the Curse of the first C rank mission *gasp*

…..

*Sneak peek no Jutsu*  
 _"Those who make people wake early should be thrown into a dungeon..."_

 _He sniffed sourly._

 _I couldn't help but to image the Hokage being thrown into a dungeon by his employee..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Not yet there

In the end, neither boys had the courage to escort me to my uncle and aunt's house.  
Nobu bailed back at the restaurant and a pale Obito seemed to dematerialize at the Uchiha gate. I rolled my eyes, not that either saw the motion.

The house of the clan head was alighted, while that of my parents, that was just beside it, covered in darkness.

I frowned to myself. I spend so much time at Fugaku's and Mikoto's place that I see their house as my home. They practically raised me since my parents were constantly running missions. They started slowing down a bit but I'd still spend most days at my aunt's place.

"I'm back." I said while stepping inside the house, riding myself from the shoes. I stepped right into the hallway leading toward the kitchen, dining room and the rest of the house. The lights in the kitchen were off, but the dining room was lightened up.

Chatter came out from the room and I head a set of footsteps before I saw my aunt coming out into the hallway to greet me.

A part of me thought that would be my mother, even though I knew it wouldn't be her... Huh. My tired mind was being stupid.

"Welcome back, Maki-chan" she smiled as she ushered me into living room where my parents and uncle were.

I noted how their eyes feel on my headband, tied around my forehead. Their looked at me with pride.

Being 8, I was the youngest Uchiha to become a Genin, no matter I wasn't really one. **That little fact always stuck with me no matter how deep I sunk, how many times people forgot about or whenever I went.**

I was quickly ushered to sit beside them and after being told the happy news of new family members, I was asked to describe my day. It was nice, spending time with people I genuinely cared about. I remember getting the most tale down, but the rest of came surprisingly blank.  
I had fallen asleep in the middle of talking, I realized later.  
At some point I was woken up by someone carrying me threw the cool night. Momentarily disoriented I raised my head up.

"You did well." Takeshi murmured, sounding close. " I expect you to be up by 6.  
There is something I want to show you before you meet up with Nobu."  
He was the one carrying me. I was too tired to be surprised and easily excepted the offer.  
I murmured unintelligibly, relaxing into his hold and feel right back to sleep.

 **I would never find out what they thought about the day I became Genin, but I always cherished the memory of what I could remember.**

I would have probably overslept were it not for mum waking me up.

I don't know what startled me more, her being the one waking me up, or finding myself in the familiar yet unfamiliar room...

Damn. When was the last time I actually slept in my room, in my parents' house? It felt like ages and it made me grimace.

"Hmmnnm five more minutes Kaa-chan" I wasn't one to wake up quickly. I liked my sleep very much. I buried my face deeper into the blankets after checking the clock.

5:31

God heavens. Whenever Kaa-chan and Takeshi worked that required of them being up so early, I refuse to ever work there. Her soft chuckle reached into my blanket muffled ears. I felt her lean closer.

"Your father has only so much time to teach you Jutsu before he needs to go to work." She whispered softly into the fluff blanket cocooning me in my sleep. It took me a second to process her words.

"OiImgonnabelate!" I jumped out from the bed which was quite hard, since I had this habit of rolling myself into a human hotdog while sleeping. Somehow, I managed to get myself out, kiss Ka-chan for good morning and turn toward the bathroom for a quick shower, all that without tripping on the blankets and-

slammed face first into something. I groaned, clutching at my face. I glanced at what the hell that was. A dresser...

"Are you alright dear?" She was still sitting on her knees, although was now looking at me worriedly. I wondered what was she waiting for... Then I noticed the pile of neatly folded cloths at her side.

Oh...

"I'm not gonna fall asleep anymore..." At least I was fully awake now. I frowned at myself. The bathroom was the other way... Half asleep, I thought I was at my aunt's place, even though I just acknowledged that I wasn't... My awareness when half-asleep sucked...

"Come here Maki." Kaa-chan chuckled while beckoning me to come toward her. I did so with a yawn, plopping down in front her, sitting similar to how she was sitting.

"I got you something to wear for today." She said while giving me the folded cloths.

"Thank you, Ka-chan!" I grinned, trying to remember if I even had any cloths that fit me in this house.

Probably not.

"There is something else I want to give to you." She spoke softly.  
I tried to remember if she always spoke this way.  
I sat up straighter as I noted she didn't.

"Even if you decided to focus on Ninjutsu, sometimes you need to take a break and work on something else."  
It was a weird tip, since I didn't even start learning anything. I tilted my head to side, curious. "Ka-chan?" I asked, unsure what she was getting to.

"You are a Genin now, Maki." something told me I would be hearing this quite a few times.  
"I know that you feel stressed about what others think what you should and shouldn't do."  
She cast me a look. She knew… or at least someone told her about the things that nagged me. But then again, Isaki-sensei _knew_ or figured it by himself… I frowned.  
"I'm telling you this because a Shinobi needs to have different talents that will help him during situations where knowing something could mean the difference between someone living and dying. A skill can't be shameful, but the person knowing it can. Never forget this."  
She gave me a scroll. It looked plain, but having it felt _wrong_ …

"Promise me you will give it a chance someday. The others are in the Herb house, you know how to get inside. Never allow others to shape who you'll become, Maki."

 **As much as I tried, I always failed to follow that advice.**

"I- will try Ka-chan." I didn't know what else to say. She smiled at me, starting to get up.

"That is everything I will ever ask from you." She straightens her pants from none existent dust. "Go take a shower now. I'll have breakfast done just as you finish up and then Takeshi will take you out for training."

I was in and out the shower in a record time.  
As I was going out from the shower I noticed how the rest of my gear was waiting for me, on the piece of furniture I slammed into when I woke up. It took me little time to get dressed and done and was quickly heading downstairs.

Where an unusual picture waited for me.

"Good morning." Ka-chan was indeed finishing up the pancakes and eggs, while Takeshi was reading the newspapers. A normal morning routine. It felt as if it played for a thousand times, even though I couldn't remember when it was the last time we sat together, alone just the three of us, for breakfast.

"Morning." Takeshi replied, setting the newspaper aside, as if something interesting was happening that caught his attention. He looked at me square into the eyes.

"I will decide which graduation gift I will give you once I see your performance on the Grand Fireball Jutsu I will be teaching you after breakfast. " he announced making my eyes go wide.

"Woow- Um, thank you Tou-san!" That Jutsu was the rite of passage for the Uchiha. The fact that Takeshi was showing me it... I sat up straighter as Ka-chan was placing a plate of pancakes in front of me while at the same time, a plate of eggs in front of Takeshi.

"I didn't expect you to be promoted this early." He nodded at me after he thanked for the meal. I did the same and poured syrup over my food. My stomach felt rather sick. Was that because I was nervous or because of something I ate yesterday, I wasn't sure.

" The exercises you showed me were very helpful." That was almost a year ago. Shortly after my problem with chakra was discovered, both of my parents started going on long-term missions that took them away from the village most of the time.

"Uncle and aunt helped too when they had time." This was us finally catching up. Takeshi nodded, looking satisfied.

"Fugaku told me you didn't slack off and were a quick learner. I will test you on what you know once I finish up with my work in a few days." He announced.

"Hai, Tou-san." I couldn't wait. "Does that mean that you aren't taking missions like before anymore?" I had to ask.

"We will see." Takeshi said indifferently "Fugaku did give you lessons on the Uchiha, did he?" He asked, eating his eggs with grace while making a conversation.  
My fork stopped just in front my open mouth, syrup dripping from the piece of pancake.

"Hai." I answered carefully while making sure that my clothes stay clean.  
It didn't escape my attention that the cloths I wore were, as always, Uchiha issued, black pants and navy blue shirt with the high collar, the uchiwa stitched on the back.

"Can I ask why am I being taught this considering-" he cut me off, still eating as if nothing was happening.

"As a Genin, it will be required from you to know specific things. The knowledge will... help you keep others safe. It will most likely be you who will teach your future sibling and cousin the ways of the Uchiha. Keep your uncle's words close to your heart." I looked at him, mulling over his words for a bit.

 **It was not understandable to me at that time why would anyone teach someone about a clan that he wasn't part off. I made no sense even though it was crystal clear.**

"Hai..." **A very interesting part of my life began that day.**

It didn't take long until we found ourselves at the wooden dock on the lake where Uchiha traditionally practice fire Jutsu.

Seeing as the clan was located near the center of the village and the lake well outside the village it took us some time to get there. By civilian standard anyway.

"This is training ground 18." Takeshi told me while our feet thudded on the worn out, but stable wooden planks and boards.  
"It is widely known as the Uchiha training ground. It is too dangerous to practice Jutsu within the compound and the Sandaime decided on giving us a place we could safely practice."  
He explained.

"It's not forbidden to practice Jutsu within clan walls, but it is preferred to train here."  
He went on. I listened carefully.

"The mastery of the grand fire ball Jutsu is important for all Shinobi members of the clan. Uchiha were always considered masters of the Fire release. Listen carefully and learn."  
For an Uchiha he sure liked to talk a lot. Considering the neutral tone of his voice, I couldn't tell wherever he was bored or interested in teaching me Jutsu. He didn't seem disinterested at least.

Takeshi went on explaining the Jutsu. He did it in great detail, telling me what to do, how to mold my chakra, how to modify the intensity of the flames, when to hold it and when to release it.  
Once done with the theoretical part, he slowly went through a few hand signs, puffed his chest out and cast a roaring fire ball over the lake surface.  
The Jutsu ended with his breath, after a good 6 seconds or so.  
He could probably hold it for much longer than that, but the point was to show me how it was done. He was being quite considerate with taking his sweet time with the explanation.  
I appreciated it.

"It is something most don't do from the first try. Don't get frustrated if it takes a few times to succeed."  
He instructed me to try out the breathing part without molding chakra once, before allowing me give it a try when he was satisfied with what he saw.

Given my past troubles with chakra and Jutsu generally, I molded my chakra carefully, following Takeshi's instructions easily enough while going through the necessary hand signs.  
I compressed the ball of chakra in my chest, just like I was told to, eyebrows furred in concentration. I had this terrible need to cough, but I snuffled the feeling and breathed out, releasing the built-up chakra from my lungs.

In the beginning, it looked actually fine.  
The stream of fire wasn't as big as Takeshi's, but it was fine.  
Then, somehow the stream seemed to collapse, the singular output of fire twisted and continued to turn until it died off above the lakes surface. I watched this wide eyed, unable to end nor fix whatever I did wrong. All I could do was be still and wait until I spend my breath.

The flames reminded me of the spiral stitched on the back side most Konoha shinobi's uniform. But I was _not_ thinking about it while casting the grand _fireball_ Jutsu.

I didn't dare look at the Uchiha's reaction, not wanting to see his disappointed look now that he finally took his time to teach me.  
Instead, I stared rigidly in front myself, frowning in frustration, disappointed in myself, mulling over what the hell went wrong...

"Don't be late to the meeting with Nobu."  
He simply said, not bothering to comment my butchered Jutsu. When I finally made myself to look at him, he had already turned his back to me and started walking away.  
I grimaced, silently palming my face, hiding my angry blush of embarrassment.

"Don't waste time on the Jutsu. Pay attention to what your sensei will teach you."  
He added, not even turning his head to look at me, never halting his walk as he said it.

His words stung.

"Yes, sir..."  
I whispered loud enough for him to hear me. I cast a last look over the lake, desire burning to try again, but practicing Ninjutsu alone was a big no for now. I swore low into my chin before turning toward training ground 6, alone.  
Mulling over the lesson, I tried to figure out what did I do wrong. I couldn't figure it out and the only conclusion I came to was to find myself a Jutsu scroll. Maybe asking Nobu about it… definitively asking a Ninjutsu specialist about it.  
The day had barely begun and it already felt ruined. Whenever enthusiasm I had for meeting my sensei got killed off by my foul mood, the questions I stored in the back of my mind blurred into useless fog.

I came a bit earlier, so I wasn't surprised the training field was empty.  
When Nobu did come, I met the man with a restrained blank expression of indifference. Mentally preparing myself for a hellish day I met my sensei halfway in the grassy field.  
I needed a distraction. Anything to damper the bitter taste of failure.

"Yare, yare aren't you being all serious this early in the morning."  
He said with a wide yawn, casually hunched as he stood in front of me. I said nothing.  
"Those who make people wake early should be thrown into a dungeon..."  
He sniffed sourly, getting the sleep tears out from his eyes.

I couldn't help but to image the Hokage being thrown into the dungeon by his employee...

My lips twitched upwards. Nobu snickered before he popped on the ground, motioning me to do the same, an enthusiastic glint in his eyes.

"Since money isn't an issue for neither, we won't bother with missions for a few days. Here is what we'll be doing-"

The initial plan was to spend a few days reviewing my skill set.  
Nobu had my Academy file ready as backup, but there was no physical exercise for a few hours. The man liked to do work in depth.  
While at it, he didn't fail to give a breeze of small lessons on whatever he deemed necessary to voice himself on. It did make him look as if he was talking to himself, but my questions got answered and as the man nudged me to ask more, time flew.

The first week of being a Genin went in a repetitive manor. I would wake up around 6, prepare for the day and go over my morning exercise for an hour before getting something to eat- either at my parents' house or aunts- after what I would met up with Nobu at 8.

The man definitively wasn't a morning type, so he made me do various exercises, be it chakra natured or whatever that didn't need his strict supervision while he dozed off under a tree.  
I think he never really slept because he always knew how well I was doing when he "woke up". Despite the hiccup with the fire Jutsu, I mastered tree walking in 2 days while water walking took 3.

Nobu fully "woke up" after lunch and we would be doing whatever he saw fit doing. Taijutsu, Tactics, general 1vs1 spars, traps… everything that had nothing to do with Ninjutsu.  
By dinner it still left me as close to chakra exhaustion as it was healthy for a Genin my age.

Nobu made me use chakra with everything, infuse my chakra into anything I was working with. He told me it would help me focus, but progress didn't come.  
Or at least I couldn't see any.  
The only progress I made was being unable to get to my own house after training. Nobu dumped my half-awake form happily home after the sun went to sleep, never rejecting offers for a free meal from my aunt or mother.  
I didn't see Takeshi the whole week. The man was being busy finishing up his work.  
Whatever that actually meant.

x-D

"What did you learn this week?"  
Nobu asked 7 days into training.  
Ninja didn't have the concept of weekend. We were at my parents, Nobu – predictably- never failing to accept a free meal.

I did not look forward to Takeshi's test.

Bringing my focus back to my sensei's question, I didn't let my frown show. It was a frustrating week and I think everyone knew it, just kept politely silent, for whatever reason.  
It was even more frustrating to be held in the dark. Nobu assured me that I shouldn't bother myself with it.

"Chakra exercise, tactical -"  
he shook his head, stopping me mid count of everything we did.

"I didn't ask you to count skills you improved. What did you learn this week?"  
he didn't usually have the need to play mind games. He told what he wanted directly, making his lessons straightforward without double meanings.  
 **When he did, it meant there was something important going on.** I didn't know that at this point and his question stirred the frustration that followed me like a plaque.  
I blamed tiredness because I felt all I learned this week was different level of tiredness and chakra exhaustion.

Oh.

"To know when to stop."  
Chakra exhaustion wasn't a small thing. Since you could die from it, it was smart knowing what your limits were.  
Especially for those who didn't have limitless chakra and wanted to be Ninjutsu oriented. Nobu nodded,satisfied.

"What is the difference between chakra exhaustion and chakra deprivation?"  
He asked. I didn't need to think much.

"Chakra deprivation is permanent."  
As in you die. Nobu inched his head, but it wasn't quite a nod.

"You will die from chakra deprivation, yes, but the sole shock of loss of chakra, makes chakra exhaustion much deadlier. Do you know why?"  
At 9 in the evening, while other, normal people were slowly getting ready to go sleeping, Nobu and me were wide awake.  
We munched late dinner with content, exhausted beyond measure (me at least), but content (definitively not). For all the years, I lived, I couldn't grasp what he was trying to make me figure out.

We were like this since dinner ended a half hour ago. Ka-chan was doing the dishes, looking fondly and with pride at Nobu question me and me knowing everything he asked but as we went into the topic deeper, she just started giving us weird looks.  
That was my tip that I was missing something very obvious…

I signed, glancing at the ceiling mulling over the question and everything Nobu asked me tonight. What was he aiming at...?  
I sipped my cacao while Nobu nursed the sake bottle, our movements oddly synchronized.

I looked at the man. He looked amused at me. I gave him a dry look and yawned and promptly laid on the floor, legs still bent at my knees from the pose I was sitting in at the low table.  
I signed, closed my eyes in content as my spine stretched in the funny position and started thinking...

"That looks painful."  
I cracked my eyes open, seeing him look at me with a painful grimace. I grunted in negative. I felt fine laying like this. I stared up the ceiling, yawning.

What did he ask me again... Oh yeah! I knew that he knows I know the difference between the two... What was he implying then?

"The body shuts down when too much chakra is spent. The person usually loses consciousness so the body can preserve what little chakra is left. If the person keeps pushing and spends the little chakra he has left, he goes into shock and dies."  
But that wasn't what Nobu wanted to hear. I glanced at him from where I laid on my back. Nobu looked expectant at me to continue.  
I hummed, figuring as much. I signed, closing my eyes.

"Ok , I give up."  
I made a nondescript motion with my hand opening my eyes, looking wide awake at him.

I yawned.

He just stared at me, never stopping looking amused. He proper his head with his palm, holding it in position by placing his elbow on the low table. He leaned closer.

"I live for the moment I see you cry."  
He nodded to himself. I have no idea where the sudden comment came from and why.  
I gave him an odd look.

"I never cry."  
I informed him, my voice dry. He hummed.

"It will be quite fascinating _finally_ seeing you go unconscious. You make it look so easy."  
He hummed, sounding genuine curious.

What? Did I fall asleep in the meantime or was I missing something?

"Huh?" I was left confused.

Nobu… just chuckled, shaking his head as he drowned another cup of sake, looking otherwise unconcerned.

I flashed him an irritated look, but before I could open my mouth, a displeased voice filled the dining room.

"Why is my daughter in this state, Nobu?"  
My breathing hitched at the familiar voice, body twitched on its own making my spine feel weird. I turned my eyes from my sensei to see Takeshi at the doorway looking at me with a strange and lightly concerned expression.

I didn't even notice him coming…

"Tou-sama!"  
I huffed out, startled, raising my body at once. Thinking about it now, I wondered why Kaa-chan allowed me to sit like that at the table…

"It's not like shed be a sensor anyway."  
Nobu shoot his concern away. "It's fascinating really, creepy much. But nothing unusual."  
He shrugged. Takeshi hn-ed at his words as he sat at the table, a cup of tea appearing in front of him…

Things started going too fast for me. Or too slow, I couldn't tell.

"What is going on…" I rubbed the bridge of my nose, feeling incredibly slow (and stupid).

"You can't feel chakra, yours or otherwise."  
Nobu's blunt reply made me frown. I went to turn my head toward his,  
but almost jumped out my skin when I saw his glowing hand in front my face. It was chakra. I saw it, but that was it. For all I know, it didn't exist. I felt nothing.

"That's…" I trailed off, staring at the visible chakra in morbid fascination.

"See! Nothing at all!" Nobu shrugged, but otherwise unconcerned.  
"I don't get why this is happening. The medics sensed nothing wrong."  
Upon graduation, every Genin is required to go through a full medical check.

"Will this... issue get in the way of her study?"  
Takeshi asked slowly, after briefly scanning me with the Sharingan. He didn't look like he saw anything.

"She is young and her chakra system is still developing. It is a good sign that her body is sending signals out. She is wide awake, but is yawning. The yawn is a sign of early chakra exhaustion. It's possible this state of hers is just a glitch. Best have it checked by the medic tomorrow."  
That went without saying it.

On the other hand, some things had much more sense.

"That still doesn't explain why I didn't he caught into the Genjutsu you used on team 7 Genin." I frowned while thinking out loud.

"Genjutsu?" Nobu asked confused, before he pulled his head backwards and let a loud laugh. "That was KI, little prodigy. Something I'm quite proud of. No wonder you seemed quite lost back then."  
He pouted disappointed he didn't get to scare me shitless how he did Minato-sensei's Genin.  
I gave him a dry look.

"Is that the reason why I couldn't do the fireball Jutsu?"  
I asked with a frown, tilting my head to side. Takeshi stared at me for a bit, something akin to realization in his eyes.  
He briefly closed his eyes.

"I didn't realize that you have misunderstand my actions... I had been summoned and needed to leave." Takeshi then gave out one of his rare smiles "You did well, Maki."  
He then poked me straight on the middle of my forehead.

That must have been a thing of the main Uchiha family...

I blinked, surprised, a faint blush creeping over my face. I smiled back much wider the he did, but his features softened a bit.  
A funny feeling stirred inside my chest.

It didn't feel very good.

Everything seemed to go dark...

The second I opened my eyes, I connected the plain ceiling and the sterile air with the hospital. I wasn't wrong.

"Maki." Something about Takeshi's voice always made me show the man respect.

"Tou-sama." I turned my head toward the sound of his voice, already getting myself into a sitting position. I saw him sit beside my bed.  
He looked like he had been some time there.

"You should rest, Maki."  
He shook his head at me, placing the book he was reading on the nightstand beside the bed I was laying on and went to push me back onto the mattress.

I noted the book was on chakra paths.

Before his hand touched me, he seemed to change his mind and pulled away. I already went to lay back nonless. We looked at each other awkwardly for a few moments.

"I..." I shifted uneasily, not knowing what to say. I remember him poking me in a fond way and then I just... Lost consciousness.

"You have suffered from mild chakra exhaustion." His voice was tight, carefully reserved.  
"The medics informed us you will not suffer any consequence because of this."  
I nodded, not able to make myself look at his way. **No matter what I did, I always felt like I was only bringing disappointment to him.**

"I'm sorry Tou-sama." I didn't know what else to say.

"Foolish little girl. Don't apologize for something out of your doing."  
I looked up at him in surprise. **At least I found out where Itachi got his phrases and poking forehead habit…**

"I expect the issue to be dealt with by the time I return from my mission."  
I didn't see anything special about the way he was clothed.

"Mission for the Uchiha police?" I asked politely, but genuinely curious.  
I didn't want to sound dismissive. He smirked at the question.  
This would have been the first time I asked him about his work, I noted to myself. He seemed to realized it too.

"If you do well in your training, I may bring you to work along with me someday."  
There was something secretive about the small smile he gave.

"I need to also give those two gifts I promised as well." He smirked at my expression.  
"Work well." A grin started to bloom on my face.

"Hai, Tou-san!"

I spend in the hospital for a few days. Poked, prodded, given odd looks, but it turned out there was nothing wrong with me. Apparently, my chakra sensitivity was just fine.  
Too fine actually, as I was, apparently doing my best to block _all_ of it out.

Denial caused by living in The Ninja World much? I thought I dealt with that my now. It was already 8 years…

"I feel well, Kaa-sama." I assured my mother, because I did feel just like I did for the whole week and even before that.  
Apparently, this wasn't a big problem, because the medic observing my treatment, an Iryonin Shito-san, waved my parents and sensei worries away with a flicker of his hand,  
telling them it was just a moment of me figuring it all out. Being an Uchiha and all.

The irony of his name wasn't lost to me, but the Japanese oriented world just didn't get the **bad** joke… Shito-san was a very capable man, Tsunade-sama said it herself.

I had a few days off once getting checked out.  
I was told to slow down a bit, but that was fine because there was enough to do.  
Receiving a stern threat of unimaginable pain if I end in the hospital again, Nobu snatched me after dinner on my last day off.  
We were supposed to meet tomorrow, so I took his appearance as a not so good sign.

I probably unintentionally jinxed myself.

"The good thing is- "For once we were in the training ground,  
not in the barbecue place I thought he'd bring me to.  
I didn't fail to notice that he seemed to be checking something before he started speaking.  
"- I found someone who will be able to help you deal with the chakra issue you have"  
he said while giving me a scroll he pulled out from his Jonin west. I looked him into the eyes, carefully trying to see if this was some kind of a test, or another betting fit coming from him.

"Before you take this scroll, know this." He said, noting my hesitation.  
He nodded in an approving way but didn't directly comment on it.

"Being a Ninjutsu specialist or being taught to be one, doesn't just mean knowing Jutsu.  
It takes time, blood and effort to become someone who does it right. As it is now,  
I am the only one Konoha has on active duty and because of that I will be needed on missions. Missions you can't ever be part of until you became at least as skilled as me.  
Not because you will get in the team's way or because you can't handle it, but because of your own safety.  
The piece of metal on your forehead makes people forget how young you are, but you are my student and for your sake I will never forget this."

The thing with Ninjutsu specialist was that they were enemy's nightmare.  
It wasn't just casting Ninjutsu that will counter those of the enemy, it was turning the battlefield against the enemy.  
Turning the wind against a Suna shinobi and making the ground tremble beneath Iwa shinobi. Causing the water in the mist to turn against its castor and the fire to- ah well- to backfire.

It was a force that could destroy an entire enemy battalion.  
Something of the scale of a Jinchuriki, or at least something that Minato-sensei will become once the war starts.

The identity of a Ninjutsu specialist is, of course, a heavily guarded secret, obviously.  
But secrets in a Shinobi world were shortly lived. While Nobu was strong enough to hold his own, his (too) young student wasn't.  
Being his student meat having a bull's eyes on the back of my head. If the enemy found out, I would be hunted. It's too easy to kill someone during a mess of a mission. Nobu was good, but apparently not that good.

"For some time, I will ask you to follow my orders and only my own when the Hokage himself doesn't tell you, in person, otherwise.  
Tell no one what you see, what you do, where you have been and don't question those above you. Listen, learn and follow your leaders word. You are a Shinobi now. You are too smart to ever forget that."  
Only then did he let me take the scroll out of his hand. There was something symbolical in that exchange, I noted, not quite understanding what it was, but I stored it in my head for future reference.

 **I would never forget the regret on his face from that day, not quite knowing what pained him more; not being able to shield me from the unavoidable, or allowing it to happen to his close friend's child.**

 **I never asked.**

He dismissed me for the rest of the day after that.

The scroll I carried in pouch felt heavier than it actually was.  
I realized how little I knew of this world, how little we were shown. Already I could tell the reality wasn't quite like the censored kid show.  
I needed to learn so much more. I was praised as a genius, but I felt like I didn't know anything at all.  
The title felt borrowed. But I wondered if that was really true.

How does one become a Ninjutsu specialist?  
For the whole week, Nobu pushed me until I couldn't do more. He wanted, needed to know where my current limit was.  
He wanted to see what I could do and know and all he taught me was chakra control. You can't learn to run before you learn how to crawl, I saw the logic in his words and approach. I needed to fix my chakra before I could be taught more.

While my sensei, he didn't have the time to work on it by himself.  
Not because he saw it as a waste of his time, but because _he_ didn't have the time.

The unrest that will (might?) turn into a war had to go on for some time before the inventible escalated. Nobu's position of a sensei was overruled by his duty toward Konoha.  
I wasn't quite sure what that made me, but I knew what position it shove me into.  
A position I didn't want, I knew that much. A position I already refused, but was made to take on anyway. I was told to obey… without questions.  
I don't know if I can trust Nobu, or even the Hokage to allow myself to be reduced to someone who mindlessly follows orders. Because there was Danzo and his Root.

I have been a free spirit in my past life, soaring high up in the sky.

Now I was given a pair of clippers and asked to chop off my wings, never to fly again.

I don't know if I can do that to myself.

I'm not the kind of a person who throws everything away. I wasn't a hero… I'm the kind of person that doesn't take in a starved puppy from the street, knowing I can't take care of it and accepting that as a fact that wouldn't change, no matter how badly I wanted it. Even if it means the puppy will die and it would be directly my fault.

I knew it wouldn't be easy living this life, but I didn't expect it to be this cruel. I expected my age would be taken into consideration… it wasn't.

I remember the feeling of turning 18 in my old life. To be seen as an adult, even if no one actually saw you that way, nor really expected you to act like one. Here, a metal plate was a measure of being considered an adult.  
I was expected to make difficult decisions on my own at the age of 8… I was expected to do even more things because I was considered as a "prodigy", cursed by ongoing expectations that would never end as long as I was breathing.

Can I handle it all?

The gate to the Uchiha compound came into my view. Walls not as high as I remember first seeing them, shorter and more decorative, people coming in and out of the compound, Uchiha and not. The guards, still strict, but polite and with an aura of invitation as they let people threw.

"Maki-chan!" I was immediately recognized.  
Everyone in the compound knew of the Clan Heads niece. My headband was commented and praised, expectations openly voiced, because "I needed to make the Uchiha name proud."  
I smiled politely and thanked for their kind words, telling them I will do my best.

Would I?

In about 14 years the whole compound will get shut down, put down like feral animals.  
Since I spend so much time at the clan heads house, saw the man as my uncle even if we weren't blood relative on any margin, I knew the current headcount of the members, heard it on passing while uncle did some clan paperwork.

Just shy above 800 people.

There will be war, there will be the Kyubi attack, making the number… 400-500 people? Give or take.

I would be 22 at the time, might be strong enough to be seen as "elite", an active member of a renewed clan.  
Considering everything… what would I do? What will I be able to do?

As it was now, Itachi mean nothing to me.  
Sure, I knew of the character, but reality had a way of warping fiction in an unpredictable way, making you walk in others shoes, even if for just a moment.  
Made you getting to know the actual person, seeing how a collection of events looked in flesh.

It made me remember the spar I had against team 7. A shiver pushed itself down my spine.  
I avoided that team like a plague, because I knew what a mess it was and will be in the future.  
I didn't want to get involved, too attached if it was doomed to crumble anyway.

It also made me see Mikoto and Fugaku and Kaa-chan and Takeshi in my mind's eye.  
Made me see them dead, killed by someone I knew off and someone I had yet to meet.  
The thought made my inside freeze into ice, but I didn't waver in my step, continued my walk through the compound in the direction of my homes. Because I no longer had only one home.

Will Itachi's birth make me distance myself from them? Because it will become hard once things start to get into motion.

I walked pass my aunt's house.  
I could tell by the smoking chimney that she was home, but I wasn't in the right state of mind to see anyone right now.  
I couldn't tell how I know my parents' home was empty, but I knew they were not inside.

Silence greeted me as I entered the cold home. I didn't bother getting out of my gear as sure as hell I didn't plan on staying inside for too long. I needed to think, I needed... needed...

Aunt would get me tea... While Kaa-chan cocoa...

I sat down at the table, dragging my hand threw my hair. I felt like a cornered animal. I wanted to step aside for a bit and consider my options. Stress made everything too much to bare right now.

But there was no pause option available.

I was a fucking coward.

"Maki."

Takeshi's voice brought me out from the threatening despair that wanted to swallow me whole.

"Tou-sama." I stud at once, back straightened.  
I couldn't show the man anything besides utter respect.

How will I ever be able to repay their kindness?

The Uchiha stared me long and good, being considerably better with his neutral mask then I probably was.

If he noticed anything, he said nothing. He briefly closed his eyes, turning to leave, a soft sigh leaving threw his nose.

"Keep up." Was his only warning for me to follow him.

I didn't ask, not that I would dare, why wasn't he at work.  
He usually was at this time, but I didn't care, following him obediently toward the back of aunt's house.

 **He taught me a lesson that day and also made me realize something about myself I didn't know.**

Secretly I wanted to believe he was worried about me and since he was an Uchiha, had his own twisted way of showing his concern.  
But that thought was ridiculous.  
Because who shows concern threw sparring?

No matter how confident I was in my usage of the strong fist style, Takeshi made it look as if I didn't know anything, always made the Kawarimi, I seemed to grow fond of, useless, planting my back on the dry ground more times I cared to count.

 _When things seem comfortable, be prepared for a change. Because nothing lasts. Plan your steps ahead._ \- His lesson would have sounded if he had voiced it.

I did see where my mistake was and fixed it.  
Concentrating on his moves, I went to plan my next move, noting how repetitive his movements were.

He still threw me down.

I always got up, adapted and went on. I wasn't aware I had that suborn drive.

Once the depression turned frustration was spent, I still didn't make any progress but I did get to the point where I would Kawarimi myself before I'd hit the ground.

Something about the Academy rank Jutsu had to made me predictable, because Takeshi was right back on me, not leaving me the opportunity to plan out my next more.

It stretched into a chain reaction of continuous Kawarimi that would look impressive were it been the Shunshin, but the continuous drain of chakra got me out from the terrified trance I seemed to trap myself into.

I used an Kawarimi on the Kawarimi I used to Kawarimi myself to a safe distance…  
Just thinking over the sentence made me dizzy.

The reality spun even more. I stumbled but kept myself up, looking toward where Takeshi stud, readying another Kawarimi if one was needed.

I saw him along with another two of him and the three of them spun... I did the logical thing and focused on the middle one, because the middle one was always the real one, _right_?

I think that made me look cross-eyed because it felt kind of funny and everything blurred, but it made the triple image eventually go back to normal.

But instead of Takeshi I looked up at the clear blue sky, back planted firmly on the ground.  
I kawarimied myself into dizziness…

Was that even possible?

No time for cloud watching.

Jumping back to my feet I saw the man start going through a set of familiar hand signs.  
Making a stupid decision, I went through my own.

He finished faster _, of course_ he did and as the compound friendly fireball went hurling toward me I was just drawing in my breath.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Uncle is going to fine us for fire damage...

The Jutsu was the same, but the result certainly wasn't. This time I counted on the disfigured fireball and as there was no immediate explosion I knew it worked just as I planned it would. It seemed Nobu _did_ teach me something the past week, after all…

Takeshi's fireball soared toward me while mine twisted and flew like flaming thing around and toward where the Uchiha stud.

The maneuver reminded me of a soaring dragon and that might or might have not have made the tip of the fireball shift into... _Something_ that went _**rawr**_...

Something _**tugged**_ , startling me, making me gasp and lose concentration making the _rawr_ go _boom_ and there was still a fireball going my way and it already feltwarmonmyskin-

I Kawarimied away, wide eyed, sensing my face suspiciously warm but not smelling anything burnt.

The cloud of smoke cleared away, leaving behind funny burn marks and burning twigs and logs and Fugaku's pretty stone path permanently blackened... But no Takeshi.

" _Takeshi_!" I naively thought something like that would be able to catch an Chunin of guard, but at that moment I truly felt scared.

Someone blew air into my ear.

Shrieking _so_ loud my own voice rang in my ears I turned my head, eyes wild with worry and surprise and face too warm to be just embarrassment as I saw Takeshi's face.  
He was uninjured,  
obviously.

I wanted to shove whatever expression he guarded off his face because the man did make me feel scared for a moment.

But as I Kawarimied to kick the head off his neck, no worry for injury left, there was already a log in his stead.

As I saw him reaper nearby, in plain sight, I wondered how much would it hurt to kick the log into his face...

I didn't even finish the thought as I already kawarimed myself _and_ the log so I was facing him. As I pulled my leg backwards, I sent a silent prayer I don't mess this up and actually _break a leg_ , thinking intensively about sending chakra into the leg and then swung my leg…

The poor log burst into countless tiny woody splinters that ended embedded _everywhere_. By the minimum movement of his eyes I figured Takeshi didn't expect that to happen and he got out the impact zone.

Would suck getting splinters in one's eyes...

"What are you two doing" a calm, dry voice broke my concentration, so when I felt arms circling around me, all I could do is gasp out my surprise as Takeshi caught me with his hands from behind.

Then his fingers started to move. My eyes went wide, before I shut them tightly, but the giggles still came out.

"Training." Takeshi replied as calm, but my growing giggles made his words hard to believe. Fugaku hn-ed, but didn't comment, as he kept just standing at the entrance of his, once beautiful back garden/ private training area. There were wooden toothpicks _everywhere_. The ground, the trees, everything had a piece of log inside.  
It looked as if a hedgehog sneezed and lost all of his spikes.

The thought alone made me giggle even more. I shut my eyes tightly.  
My face was starting to hurt me.

I tried to wiggle away, although half-hardy because I didn't really want to go away from what looked to me like a fatherly moment.

"Try to get away from this situation." He instructed.

Oh…

I tried to wiggle out, but his grip was strong while at the same time he tickledtickledtickled. It was hard to concentrate and when I went on using the kawarimi-

Nothing happened.

"Huhhihih" I wanted to huff in surprise but all that came out were giggles…

"Concentrate your chakra on doing the seal less Kawarimi." Takeshi instructed, a small chuckle leaving his voice. I tried, tried to envision how chakra flowing should feel like…

Tickle tickle tickle…

Giggle. Giggle. Giggle.

Groaning, I bit my tongue to concentrate.

Giggle. Tickle.

And the world seemed to warp and flash and left me feel dizzy. But I was free of the giggling torment. I tasted blood in my mouth, a sigh leaving my tight lips.

But I was free!

I did it! Ha!

In front of me, Takeshi stud as if nothing concerned him, hands tucked into his sleeves as he carried his arms in front of him in a cool Uchiha way. He clicked with his tongue, as if something didn't work out as he planned to.

"You broke out from the Genjutsu I placed you under." He explained. "Yet not in the way I expected."

I looked around myself. We were still in aunt's backyard, wood splinters littering anything, Fugaku shooting his younger brother what looked like an annoyed look….

The tickling then...

Disappointment rolled out of my breath like a foul-tasting medicine down the throat.

It felt so real…I thought... I was wishing, seeking a sense of belongness that I will never find in this world.

Misunderstanding my disappointment for it to be connected to failing to use chakra properly, Takeshi hummed deep in his chest as he started walking toward his older brother's house.

"You did well breaking the Genjutsu..." He stopped as he was to walk pass me. I refused to meet his eyes.

"Don't get discouraged so easily." He flicked me across my forehead. I touched the spot where he tapped his fingers on my skin, unintentionally looking at him.  
I wasn't sure whenever he scowled or praised me.  
His face was unreadable as he watched my reaction, obviously waiting for a reply.

I didn't want to be caught off guard like this ever again. Genjutsu… was more dangerous than it was given credit. False hope… hurt more than any stab wound could ever…

"I… it will not happen again." I looked away, not having the nerve to tell him I didn't even noticed I was under a Genjutsu.

Ashamed.

"Keep up the good work." He praised, but to me it sounded like an empty phrase. "Get cleaned up for dinner. Today's lesson is over." I answered with a silent "Hai" before using the excuse to slip away.

He taught me, or rather showed me that **no matter how many time I fell, I'd always get back up**. I also became clear to me how I missed the drive, a something that made me go forward when I reached a problem I couldn't or didn't want to deal with.

Oh, I knew what I wanted, needed, but I will never fit in being an Uchiha.  
Maybe if I was born as one, but not like this. It made me feel as if I was just an accidental part of someone's deal, never asked what I wanted.

Yet I still tried.  
Why did I even bother?

I frowned at my reflection as I stud in front of the bathroom's mirror. I was just drying my hair off, when I caught the sight of my own reflection in the glass.

I didn't like the stranger looking back at me.

Black, shine-less hair and equally dark eyes scowled back at me.

I looked much like my mother, but I hadn't inherited her personality… I shook my head, showing the ridicules thought away.

Oh I knew what my problem was.

Missing something I couldn't remember, a life I couldn't recall, people I didn't seem to know anymore.  
Homesick for a home that didn't exist anymore, trapped inside a new, so much different one.

I missed the food, the music roaring in my ears, the countless hours of playing video games, getting lost while looking out of the trains window.  
Imagining myself being part of different words that didn't exist, be it by reading books or typing a view, my view of another one's story. Rewrighting everything that I didn't like in those stories. Stopped reading when I got bored or wanted to do something else.

I never wanted to be part of any of the exciting stories I read, not because I was a coward or because it was too hard. I wasn't one to lie, someone who measures every step, every breath having a meaning of his own, every gesture and nod having double meanings… to kill. Who was I to take another's life away? By who's decision? Corrupted and dark, full of secrets, a belief that was Konoha? The manipulated Hokage?

I was a bystander, ever one in any of my dreams, but it was hard to miss those little signs of affections, almost stolen moments of content and belonging… I couldn't make myself to believe I belonged, fearing, just like the Genjutsu, everything would shatter, taken away everything I cared and loved… I didn't want to get attached because just thinking everything might end, _hurt_ so much.

I scowled again, remembering I didn't have anything to change myself into in this house…

Wrapping myself into a ridiculously big and fluffy towel I entered my first bedroom, hopeful I would find something wearable in the closet full of too small things… only to find neatly folded cloths on my bed.

A warm feeling spread threw my chest, getting pushed out as a sigh that reminded me that I was lying to myself yet again. The cloths weren't there when I came. I knew, because I dumped the dirty ones on the floor on my way to wash away half my aunt's gardens dirt off myself.  
But the dirty cloths weren't there anymore, seemingly dematerialized itself.

Like magic, I swear…

As I pulled apart the neatly folded Yukata, I tried to figure out whoever brought it to me. The only magical part in any of this was my inability of sensing chakra and while both aunt and Kaa-chan folded cloths perfectly, I could tell the minimal difference that divided the two woman's styles apart. An unfamiliar way of folding cloths, unlike I was used too. Kaa-chan then…

No matter how I tried to convince myself I didn't care, that I didn't belong- the thought of them getting hurt… or worse- made something violent stir deep inside me.  
I pushed the feeling back.

But did they care about me? I asked myself in denial, easily wanting to please, but terrified to receive others affection. They wouldn't…didn't need to. Because I didn't belong here.

I needed to prove myself wrong.

So, when I turned up at my aunt's place for dinner, I kept myself as I usually did. I wondered if I was always so distanced, half avoiding, half not wanting to see how they seemed to glance at each other from time to time, silently asking the other for opinion if I seemed to be alright.

Was I always so difficult? I was right in front of them… they could just ask.

I was asked how my training with Nobu went, how well I was doing, but never how I felt.

I listened Uncles and Takeshi's conversation about something work related, involving too much codes to have much sense to me. It was about someone who did something wrong, I think.

"He shouldn't let himself get carried away." Takeshi frowned displeased at the man's action.

"It wasn't expected to turn that way." Fugaku agreed

"I wasn't even aware he was seeing her, even though he was on my team." Takeshi frowned displeased.

I turned out the rest of the conversation, losing interest in the topic. They kept speaking about it for some time, it seemed important to them, but soon their attention shifted to Mikoto and Kaa-chan, asking then how they were, all but interrogating them on how they carried their pregnancy so far.  
Both woman complied in answering the men's ridiculous questions, not bothering to hide their amusement, even glancing at each other, sharing some unspoken knowledge.  
But their eyes held the warm emotion the men were stubbornly keeping for themselves and the privacy of their bedroom.

Japanese culture was so much fun… until I started involving ninja stuff.

Listening in, nothing changed in the tone of their voice or way they spoke when they talked to each other and talked to me. Takeshi caught me staring and I quickly looked away, not seeing the curious look he shared with the others.

A thought, a stupid idea came up and I looked up, seeing the man still look at me.  
I was curious to know.

"Could you teach me Genjutsu?"

Nobu said we won't be working on Ninjutsu for some time "if he could help it" whatever he meant, but he didn't forbid me practicing Genjutsu, or Jutsu with others. As long as it was supervised.  
Takeshi stared at me, for a moment, thinking over, mentally looking into his schedule, maybe.

"Maybe next time. I will be required to attend an important mission for the upcoming month." His reply was unnecessarily long, but I didn't see the need to be bothered with it.  
I didn't let my disappointment show.

"I understand." I needed to learn Genjutsu, needed to fix my chakra. I couldn't let myself be caught in one ever again.  
First time it was training, the second it might be an enemy trying to slip pass my guard.

"I will be able to give you lessons after dinner, if you want." I didn't ask, but was given the chance anyway. I looked up my Uncle, seeing the glance he shared with Takeshi before I looked up in the reflection of my tea…

"Yes, please." Whenever one couldn't, the other would always offer help.

"I expect you to keep up your other studies as well." A reminder not to get lost in one field only to ignore the others. Everyone at the table knew well how deep I could give my attention to things when I wanted.

"I won't, uncle." I assured softly.  
He looked satisfied, his shoulders relaxing, along with everyone else.

"We start tomorrow. It won't surprise me that you will do better under my guide, since my little brother only showed how good of a decorator he is."  
It was hard to hear the irony in Fugaku's voice. It got Takeshi frown at his at once.

"Your backyard needed renovation anyway, Nii-sama!" he objected rather hotly.  
I could smell another bet brewing. Their bicker was so polite and fine toned it was hard to pick up. They would talk about things that didn't have any connections at first, but put together they showed whichever was doing things better.

It was pointless, but it was their way of showing support to each other. In their own weird way.

We stayed long enough to hear the words be cast and another bet involving me was born… They only betted on things involving me lately. I wondered what it meant…

"Will you come by to lunch tomorrow?" Kaa-chan asked, when we came home after an hour dinner ended. It became a routine for Nobu and me to come home to have lunch.  
The compound was fairly close to the restaurant we first went to, a leap away like most in a Shinobis life.

"Not this time" I shook my head. "Isaki-sensei told me that we will be stepping up in my training and there won't be time… he wanted me to tell you not to count him on dinner for a while. There is something his working on now." She accepted my answer easily, even though Nobu's missing on a free meal did get her to raise her eyebrow.

I went to sleep earlier than usual. Kaa-chan gave me some smelly cream for my face. The thing did work, but I couldn't sleep well because of the stench.  
Opening the window didn't help much.

I would try… because they cared about me, so I at least owed them to try.

To endure… and see where it would get me to.

I missed my morning routine in the morning.

I figured it didn't matter, because I would get more than enough of it from now on and I wanted to be fresh as I could be 7 in the morning.

Nobu told me he would be on a mission for a month, hence why he would skip all the free food, but I wasn't allowed to tell any of it to anyone. So, that my training won't suffer, he found me someone who would supervise my training.

For a moment, I feared it would be Team 7, as I did not want to get any more involved with its team members as I already was.  
Nobu mumbled something about Minato being a better solution, but he didn't bother elaborating.  
I didn't care, I didn't want to know, because anything was better than team 7, because it was _Team 7_. Enough said.

It turned out the alternate solution was even worse than the luck less, pre-cursed, dysfunctional team.

Hence Nobu's warning, hence the scroll, hence me walking into the ANBU headquarters, at 7 sharp asking for one Hawk.

I didn't care, I never object, because I wouldn't admit to myself that I had people in this world who I cared about… always keeping them at arm's length, most of the time.

I took the offered clippers and chopped them wings off.

Because I will get back up anyway.

 **Every single time. Always for them**.

* * *

Im not really happy with the chapter... but well.  
Im dying to ask you "What do you think will happen next", but its not as if there is much going on, so I will have to be patient for that question, I guess.

But, do you think Maki is being a coward here? So much denial on her part *cklicks with her tongue*

It makes me really happy to see people following and favouring this story. Thank you soo much!

NatNicole Thank you so much for your sweet review! When im feeling bad, I always read it and it make me feel so much better! Thank you! No Team 7 for a while sorry. Deep down, even Maki knows she cant escape them so dont worry, there will be more of them. It will be interesting though, so the wait is going to be justified!

calcu22 I actualy dont like wrighting fighting scenes, so it good to know i did it right... also, I tried to fix the laque of line breaks in the text (once i googled what they were, hehe), so i hope the texts will be more eassier to follow... though it might take me a few chapters to get a hand on them.

Always busy plotting...

 _ ***Sneak peak jutsu***_

Uncle and Takeshi are with them, they will see danger, won't they? They had to!

I assured myself, but I knew it wasn't true.

Neither of them was watching, attention focused on either Mikoto or Kaa-chan. They seemed to enjoy themselves, not seemed to notice I was even missing.

Like I didn't exist.

Something hurt in my chest, but I squashed the feeling. I wanted to scream, but couldn't. I wanted to curse, but that was a waste of time. I needed to save them, I needed to protect. That was my duty toward them, right? It was my debt to pay, even if it meant being alone. I will always protect them, even if it meant never seeing them again.

Strange calmness washed over me, but I refused to give into the endless blackness. I wanted to sleep, to just… No, I thought sternly. Not yet.

The sense of dread kept me running. Made me keep going.

I will never be able to reach in time…

Something caught my foot and I fell down.

But I always get up.

I didn't this time...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Pl(f)ucking feathers

* * *

Anbu was something different.  
For once, their identity wasn't always that obvious.

Something, a seal maybe, made the voice get distorted and impossible to place it with a familiar name.

There was something empowering and peaceful about the porcelain that seemed to call on me every time I put the mask on.

Everyone sounded the same, acted the same, stripped of their status, rank and name they wore Outside in the clear air, away from the mask.

They were just the animal mask they represent and the status given to them by their leading official, who was either the Hokage himself, or more commonly another mask.

Anbu were something else. Cruel and unforgiving. An entity of their own that doesn't forget. Never forgets.

"Stop leaning on the Kawarimi in this way. It gives your intention away."

One Kawarimi used to evade a hit, only to be cut right down.  
The moment I reappeared, the Anbu Hawk shoved a knee into my stomach, punching out all of the air from my lungs, showing me to the ground defenseless.

I got back up, gasping for air threw the too small breathing holes in my Bird mask, the smell of the burn cream Kaa-chan gave me making everything worse.  
Hawk looked like any other Anbu, but the difference was the band stitched on his uniforms sleeve, right under his shoulder.

It identified him as a Captain, I think.

I wasn't given any details of the organization yet, but I wasn't sent here to ask stupid questions. I was here to follow, listen and learn, no questions asked.

Hawk was an efficient teacher, just like Nobu, but the Anbu didn't possess any shred of humanity. He expected nothing less but pure, all but mindless obedience.

Like Takeshi the night before, Hawk showed me just how much there was to learn, but I touched the ground less, slowly leaving the Kawarimi besides, but not entirely giving it up. Putting it aside, always in wait for an opportunity. Labeled as not usable until I found a better way to use it. A safer and more efficient way.

I tried not to get caught making the same mistakes, but it was hard, yet not entirely impossible.

Dinner time came impossibly slow, but when I was dismissed, told to return tomorrow, I didn't give a passing thought before getting the fuck away, once a medic, just another nameless Anbu Lizard, checked for any important injury.

Everything hurt, everything ached, everything felt but I was never this happy when my back laid down on the floor of aunts dining room. The scent of food was amazing and the taste was even better, even though it hurt to chew and swallow.

Then I remembered uncle will give me a lesson on Genjutsu after I finished eating and my soul wanted to cry. The lull of my bed was so sweet…

But then I got up from the table, thanked for the meal and followed uncle outside.

The back of his house was still littered in tiny, _sharp_ toothpicks. He mumbled something about getting a Genin team to clear it up before turning his focus at me. He spoke, I listened. He demonstrated, I couldn't replicate it, because chakra… He caught me in a Genjutsu, I abused the insides of my cheek to get out. He shook his head in minor disapproval, but he did agree that was another way to get out. I remembered that I was allowed to ask questions.

"How can you identify being under Genjutsu if you can't feel chakra?" because it wasn't always about distorted perception.

"The Uchiha are known for their prowess in Genjutsu because they are well attuned with their chakra." He closed his eyes briefly, as his words didn't mean anything to me. "You will learn."

He caught me into a few more Genjutsu that shouldn't allow me to move, so I couldn't inflict myself pain to get out. But I still somehow managed to move and got out… maybe he didn't want to up the strength of the Genjutsu?

"Good. Remember that feeling." He praised, nodding in approval of my apparent success… I was too tired to know what I had done. I just wanted to go sleep… Fugaku gave me another lesson concerning the Uchiha, history I faintly remember knowing, before dismissing me. I even fainter remember getting an extra quick shower and when I just plopped down on my bed (I hopped it was the bed) I was out before my head hit the pillow.

When I woke the next morning, I cursed out loud. The tiredness from last night was gone, my energy back up as it was the morning before. I went through my morning routine, went to my parents' house, because my aunt and uncle were already out when I woke up, a note telling me to go to the house next.

Kami did the fool smell great.

It made me wonder if the way Kaa-chan and aunt cocking changed from yesterday. When I asked Kaa-chan about it, voice full of wonder, because it was food, Kaa-chan laughed sweetly at me, explained to me that that was my body needing more calories to burn into chakra.

Oh…

"The food is still so delicious." My chakra seemed to be growing. I still gave her a wide grin and a quick kiss as I was preparing to go out. She chuckled at me, ruffling my hair as I snatched a chocolate lollypop of the table and went out.

What? I was 8. Of course, there would be chocolate lollies offered to me.

I went back into the Anbu headquarters, the plastic stick half gnawed once I got there. Always returned back, no matter what abuse I was returning to.

It wasn't like there was something different in Anbu. The teaching process was still the same, but here you wanted to learn fast, _needed_ to learn fast if you didn't want to get beaten up. The hits weren't softened like when Nobu, Takeshi or Fugaku taught me.

Today, a different Anbu taught me.

Rat wasn't any different from Hawk, but unlike Hawk, he didn't have band stitched on his sleeve. Regular Anbu, maybe.

The exercise was the same as yesterday, but unlike Hawk, Rat preferred Genjutsu over Taijutsu.

I used what uncle taught me yesterday, the information coming to me through the fog of yesterday's tiredness, blending into today's headache. Rat's Genjutsu was more… cruel than Fugaku's was. After the first Genjutsu Rat realized how it was that I got out and I was assaulted by a sense of not being able to move.

It was weird, not being able to move, knowing you could. Not able to breathe, even though you know you obviously, you can. Uncle told me I could learn to feel my chakra, but no matter how I struggled or imagined my chakra to move, I couldn't get out. But Rat didn't stop, didn't let me stop, getting more and more cruel at every shift of the surroundings and situation he effortlessly showed me into.

And I couldn't get out, so he became worse.

"Perhaps you need motivation." Rats voice softly assaulted my senses as people I knew started to appear before me. The same people I refused to acknowledge that I love.

Oh, he wouldn't dare…

My breathing hitched, heart beating like a wild animal, slamming up into my head, screaming to me to do something. Anything, so I wouldn't be forced to watch, terrified what cruel joke Rat would make me watch. It felt like a dream you know would be scary and you want to wake up, but couldn't. it was a matter of moment, you knew…

"If you don't do anything, they will get hurt." A voice said, sounding cruel.

It wasn't real, it can't be real- I told myself, any of it won't be real, because it was just a Genjutsu. I tried to block it out, but the danger was getting closer, it was already too close.

I won't get in time to save them.

The thought was horrible, as I ran and ran- not away, but toward them where they stud in the deep forest. The forest was thick, full of leaves, hard to see.

 _Uncle and Takeshi are with them, they will see danger, won't they? They had to!_

I assured myself, but I knew it wasn't true.

Neither of them was watching, attention focused on either Mikoto or Kaa-chan. They seemed to enjoy themselves, not seemed to notice I was even missing.

Like I didn't exist.

Something hurt in my chest, but I squashed the feeling. I wanted to scream, but couldn't. I wanted to curse, but that was a waste of time. I needed to save them, I needed to protect. That was my duty toward them, right? It was my debt to pay, even if it meant being alone. I will always protect them, even if it meant never seeing them again.

Strange calmness washed over me, but I refused to give into the endless blackness. I wanted to sleep, to just… No, I thought sternly. Not yet.

The sense of dread kept me running. Made me keep going.

I will never be able to reach in time…

Something caught my foot and I fell down.

 _But I always get up._

I didn't this time, because wines and roots raised from the ground, wrapped itself around me, pulling me back down, to my knees. I reached toward where my family was, but wasn't allowed to because the wines _**tugged**_.

My face slammed onto the dirt ground, grains of dirt filling my nose and mouth as I breath in, my body seemed to became the ground on which the Danger walked on. Stomped. Yanked and _**tugged**_. Passed over me and sprung toward them, terrifying and horrible as it was. But it forgot to crush my spirit when it broke everything else.

I didn't cry when the Danger was about to get to them, but I _begged_.

Please don't. Please stop… why are you showing me this…. _Please_.

Please what? You are a Shinobi now- I didn't know who that was. – Get up- get up.

I got up. Yet I didn't. because the wines didn't allow me, kept me dragging deeper. _Tugged_.

Tugged and yanked.

I kept my head up, struggled against the wines, against my fear, desperate to breathe. The wines were easy to get rid, once I, somehow, figured they were easy to scare off, unlike the fear. How to defeat yourself, to defeat fear? If I stand useless, they will be gone.

Dead.

Such terrifying word.

Then I saw it. The Danger.

The most hideous rat I ever saw. Looming, face looking weird, squashed.

No.

Not an animal. That was a mask. Mask…

Rat. Anbu. Genjutsu.

Nothing of this was real.

They were _**safe**_.

You sick son of a bitch Rat… I hopped he heard that.

I hopped he felt it. What was it? It burned, yet it didn't.

What was it?

Something sweet and dark.

It made me feel as if I could do anything.

Everything.

I tried to push, remembering threw the haze that I should try to get out.

Out from where? Wasn't I already in?

Pushed, nothing happened.

Showed, it started to get worse.

Brushed, Kami it was coming again.

It _**tugged**_ , I could _feel_ it. Where did it go?

What was this?

A scream reached me. _You sick fuck…_

I couldn't get out. Never able to break out.

It was suffocating.

Too much…

I should counter… somehow. Uncle explained how Genjutsu was usually done.

Tug. Tug.

What was this?

It felt safe… it wasn't mine.

Mine? Mine what? Whose what!?

A voice called my name. I shivered, feeling nothing anymore. I was falling.

How can one shiver if he feels nothing…?

I opened my eyes. When did I closed them?

Am I hallucinating now!?

There was a rat in front of me. Its nose twitched.

It was transparent and blue.

Huh… was that chakra?

Its looks like a rat… why?

But it wasn't just a rat. It was everywhere. Everything.

Chakra that made the Genjutsu.

I tried to snatch it, but it slipped pass my fingers. It wasn't something one could get a hold off.

I tried to feel it, it Pulled on me. At the back of my mind… somewhere far.

I _felt_ it.

"Bird."

No.

It didn't look like a bird to me. There were no feathers…

But it still flew pass me, felt it going through my fingers. Even though it missed wings…

" _Bird_." Louder this time. A warning.

 _I told you it wasn't a bird_...

My fingers twitched.

It flew away. Lost.

Hoarse breathing, lungs screaming. Knees hurting when the hit the concrete floor.  
Hands making a smashing noise when they slapped the same floor, keeping my face from slamming onto the hard concrete.  
There were wet, fat beads of sweat everywhere on me.

"Bird. Focus." Rats voice made me look up where he was still standing.

A moment passed since I was caught in the Genjutsu. It felt a lifetime ago. I was down… needed to get up.

I got up.

"Again." His emotionless voice echoed through the Anbu training hall.

No more progress was made that day.

I remember being hollow when I got home. I don't remember getting there, but I know that my own legs got me there.  
Again, laying on my back in the dining room, waiting the few moments until dinner was served, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"How was training today?" I was asked. Kaa-chan was just finishing up dinner.

"Did more exercise today. Isaki-sensei said I was getting the grip on chakra." I said with a sigh. Rat did say I made progress, before dismissing me for the day. Once Lizard cleared me off, I got the fuck away.

I was aware that everything I felt would go away in the morning and I would be back for more.

I was a sadist, I realized. Something not quite working as it should in the head.

"Sounds like lots of work." She hummed, unconcerned. Outside, some clan kids were playing with each other, their screams of delight getting lost to me. All I heard was screaming… I refrained from curling in a fetal position.

"Aa." I agreed vaguely.

A whole, full day, worth of spiders, pits full of snakes, vague sense of danger… all hollered into real time 12 hours. Rat didn't use the danger of my family again, but the thought of experiencing something like that again, made me push away anything he shot my way. He either couldn't, or didn't cast another one as strong as the first. I couldn't tell. Not that breaking out any of it was easy, but it didn't end me being pushed to my knees and hands.

I didn't beg anymore, just learned to get out… break out from the Genjutsu, but I still didn't get to feel my chakra like I did back then with the bird… I was probably hallucinating, but… the feeling felt real, fellable.

Kaa-chan put the food on the table at the exact moment Takeshi came into the house. I hauled myself up into a sitting position. We both greeted him. He greeted back.

"It good that you finished with your work earlier." Kaa-chan said gently, breaking the silence that fell as we ate. It was a comfortable one, almost making me fall asleep, but in the back of my head I knew it would cause me to face plant into my bowl of soup, so I didn't allow myself to doze off.

Did I mention the food was _so good_?

"Iie." Takeshi said a tad bit softly, or did I just dozed off. I sat up straighter, noting how slouched down I was. "I needed to check up on something here before I have to go back." A stack of paper laid beside him on the floor. It wasn't uncommon for him to work from home. His study was an impressive collection of neatly stacked scrolls.

"Do you need to get back right now?" Kaa-chan sounded disappointed, but she understood. Being pregnant meant being off duty. She must have been bored to death all day alone.

"They can wait a bit longer." He assured, a tone softer than he usually would use. I was dozing off again… Kaa-chan hummed softly and they chatted about something I consciously dozed by.

I couldn't sleep yet, the scroll on Genjutsu poked me uncomfortably in my back pocket. I put it there on purpose, so I wouldn't fall asleep.

"Maki." Even if they didn't talk to me, it was peaceful hearing their murmur. Like listening to a lullaby…

"Maki, focus." They were talking to me, weren't they?

"I'm awake." I slurred, opening my eyes just to see Takeshi pull his hand back. I rubbed the spot where he poked me, blinking slowly.

"Turn in earlier today. You will catch up with your study another time." It did sound as a good idea, when he put it like that.

"Cantsleepyetsir." I closed my eyes again, shoulders slumping down, along with my perfect etiquette seiza. I purposely didn't use the seiza chair, although it was usually used for meditation not dinner. A pillow would have been more appropriate and both Kaa-chan and Takeshi used it, but I didn't as it was too soft. So, when my stance lowered and butt got even closer to my toes, the scroll that slicked out from my back pocket, stuck painfully into my toes. Ninja magic and all...

My eyes shot open, eyes getting too wide- because the winesgottome and I snatched at them, catching myself as there was only the Genjutsu scroll in my hand, not Rats wines.

"I need to study." Because I don't want to ever be caught I Rats Genjutsu if I could help it. Heart beating wildly in my chest, my behavior got me odd looks.

"Are you feeling well, dear?" Kaa-chan asked me concerned. I stiffened a smile, because what else could I do?

"Hai, Kaa-chan." She looked reluctant, but the smile had to do the trick because she didn't question more.  
The look Takeshi gave me told me he wasn't buying my words.

"I want to find you asleep when I return home." He left no space for arguing.

"Hai, Tou-san." I accepted easily. It's not as if I'd be able to keep my eyes open for too long anyway.

He left back to work and while Kaa-chan did the dishes, I sat by the table, propped with the hard seiza chair while reading the scroll on Genjutsu.  
The wooden thing made sleeping too uncomfortable for some reason.  
I didn't bother reading from the beginning, skimming to the part that interested me most that uncle didn't cover yesterday because I was too tired.

Casting

To cast a Genjutsu, the user needs to lock onto the Receiver's chakra and infuse it with its own chakra. The strength and intensity of the Genjutsu depends on the amount and intensity of the chakra used.

Sometimes a sensation of the Tug and Pull can acure during this moment, as the chakra of the Castor and Receiver clash. If the Castor doesn't guard his chakra well, the Receiver can easily overtake the intended Genjutsu and turn the Jutsu into his favor.

The intensity can be manipulated in several ways…

There was nothing about the Tug and Pull in the next paragraph. I rolled the scroll further, trying to find something more about it, but found nothing. I hummed under my breath.

"Kaa-chan?" she paused with her work, glancing behind her to look at me.

"Yes, Maki-chan?" she wiped her hands dry as she turned to face me.

"The scroll mentions the Tug and Pull while casting Genjutsu." I called up on what I wanted to know, but saw my mistake and fixed it before questions could be asked.

"Isaki-sensei thought that learning Genjutsu would help me with my chakra problem. It did and I get the Tug and Pull. What I don't understand _how_ to Tug and Pull?" I summarized. Kaa-chan looked pleasantly surprised.

"You managed to break out from the Genjutsu, yes? Hadn't you just disrupted your chakra system then? The principle should be the same…" She explained carefully. There was nothing worse than a misguiding advice. I clicked with my tongue.

"I don't know… I just did- something." I frowned. "I felt the Tug and I think Pull too, but I couldn't… grasp it." Chakra was energy after all.

"Takeshi would know this better… Genjutsu isn't my field, but I understand your point." Abandoning her house chore, Kaa-chan took the seat opposite me.

"When I use medical Jutsu, it's easier to touch others chakra because I don't have to pinpoint a specific chakra wave. Also, I usually use Tug, coax the body to speed up the recovery. Pull isn't acceptable in Irjoninjutsu because it is the opposite of Tug, as it inflicts damage." She explained

"I feel others chakra when if brushes against mine and then I proceed accordingly." It had sense that to sense chakra, you needed chakra. But what when you can't willingly manipulate your own chakra. I voiced my thought.

"Hmm." She hummed "You can let others reach your chakra first, but that isn't always safe, especially when an enemy is involved." She warned.

"You can't will your chakra to always do what you want." It seemed ridiculous how difficult it was explaining how do you really use chakra. It had sense, because chakra was so long part of this world. Just like… mobile phones in my old. It was something one could learn to use, but it might never be as fluid as at someone who uses it his whole life.

Yes, there were hand signs, tekensu, chakra paths… I got all that, but… it seemed not to be enough. Not every time, at least.

"Then how can you manipulate your chakra when hand seals and moldings doesn't work?" I frowned. It had no sense that chakra sometimes worked and sometimes not. Chakra always is, it can't just… not be here.

"Sometimes…" Kaa-chan started carefully. "You need to let chakra guide you."

"Guide me?" It sounded like a really bad idea. Kaa-chan nodded.

"You learned the Kawarimi by molding chakra threw the hand seals. With practice, you lose the need to do that, because your body already knows what to do." She explained.

"Like muscle memory…" I trailed off. She nodded.

What memory did turn the tip of the fire ball into a dragon that went _rawr_?

I sure as hell didn't walked on Earth shooting Dragons about…

"Is it possible to manipulate chakra… " I signed irritably. "differently." I made a vague motion with my hand. I probably made no sense so I tried to elaborate.

"Sometimes…" I frowned. I couldn't quite say anything that involved todays training because it would raise questions… asking Hawk or Rat was off-limits too and Nobu would be back in a month. I didn't have any explanations on the dragon head part…

I could seek out Minato-sensei and ask him…

Like… _not_.

"Sometimes you need to give yourself time." Kaa-san said gently. "You can't force something that your body isn't ready to do. Give yourself time, Maki-chan. It is wonderful that you are starting to get the feel of chakra. That is good. The rest will come to you if you allow it to come to you, gradually." I didn't have choice but to let the topic go. I nodded.

I went to bed shortly after that. I didn't fall asleep right away, my buzzing thoughts not allowing me any rest.

Flashes from today forced themselves in front of my open eyes as I stared at the dark ceiling of my room. I remembered the empowering feeling. Was that something the Genjutsu made me feel or was it something I did?

I couldn't tell.

I remember the feeling of the Tug, vividly like it was written in bold letters in front of me and how it slipped when I tried to grab onto it… That had been Rats chakra, right? If I had Pushed my chakra onto his, I could have trapped him in a Genjutsu of my own…

How to do that?

How did I get out from the Genjutsu?

The answers seemed so obvious, but I couldn't find words to explain what I did. Somewhere in trying to formulate an answer, I fell asleep.

I didn't sleep very well that night. Nightmares of what Rat showed me plagued me. Not the rats and snake pits, but the Danger that loomed over me and over them. I noted dully how it was just a dream.

It made me to wake up, finding myself fin the still dark room. I couldn't allow myself not to sleep and before I woke myself up, I turned on my side and forced myself to close my eyes and return back where I didn't want to be found right now. I tried to push everything else away.

"Rat informed me of the progress you made yesterday." Hawk was the one who greeted me on the third day. "Good work." Emotionless praise sounded just like you might think it does.

Emotionless.

Everything made me annoyed since I opened my eyes. I noted it was because I didn't get much sleep. Whoever thought it was fine using abusive Genjutsu on an 8-year-old, needed to be shot. Something told me I would need a lot of bullets…

"Today we are going to work on hiding your chakra signature." Hawk informed me. "Whatever progress and good form you had picked on is ruined by your chakra signature. It screams."

Screaming chakra? Seriously?

I heard nothing…

He then pulled a scroll out of… whenever he stored the scroll and summoned a bucket from a storage scroll.

A bucket full of senbon.

I stiffened, not liking where this was going.

"By hiding your chakra signature, you can also hide your intention from your opponent." He then went to tie a piece of cloth around his eyes holes… it looked funny on him, but I was skeptical how this would work. The hall echoed… making me feel as if even my beating heart was having an echo.

A noise filled a room, sounding like dripping water on something metallic…

Oh…

"I will aim only where I sense your chakra. Try to hold it in." without further ado, he started throwing senbon at me.

I didn't have much space to think. I couldn't even form a curse, because if I tried the senbon would sail suspiciously near my head…

I tried to use what I learned the past two days, but nothing seemed to work… I idly noted Hawk throwing the senbon in different intervals where the number of needles was smaller and when he threw more. I didn't plan on getting comfortable on the pace he was going. He was Anbu, I wouldn't fall for such a trick.

I tried different approaches out. It always involved me being on defense, but I seemed not to be able to shut my chakra off, because no matter what I did, the senbon sailed seamlessly toward me.

I didn't fell the Tug of Hawks chakra, figuring there should be one since the Anbu was honing his chakra on me. I didn't know how to spread my chakra in hopes on snatching his.

Although I wasn't supposed to be practicing Genjutsu on him… but I needed to somehow get him off my back… Chakra sensing was about spreading your senses and feeling others as their chakra touched yours, right?

I didn't felt Hawks, chakra… so he was either using something else to track my chakra, or he did it good enough so I couldn't feel him out.

Because he was Anbu and I a Genin.

There had to be a difference in skills…

I needed to figure out how he did it…

By the time, I formed a resemblance of a plan, the ground made of concrete, was littered in fine needle-sharp metal, well, needles. It was impossible walking without stepping on some and when I caught myself walking _on_ the needles, I shook my head at the irony that was my chakra. I didn't even notice I was doing it, just done it-

Let chakra guide me…

Hmm….

Storing an ideal for later, I went on with the plan I had on mind.

If Hawk was a Hyuga or an Uchiha, he was following my chakra with his eyes.

If he was a Hyuga, I didn't want to be any near him and if he was an Uchiha… well there was a way to deal with both in one go…

I threw a kunai at Hawk- noting how stupid it was to throw sharp thing toward a _Anbu_ , but ignored my stupidity.

As I expected, Hawk stilled, stopped pelting me with senbon when he noted that something was going toward him. Probably knew the sound of kunai flying like the back of his hand. Especially when aimed at him. He effortlessly threw a senbon at it, disrupting its course, making the kunai fall on the concrete floor, metal chiming-

"When throwing anything at an Anbu, be prepared for immediate consequence."

This time I stilled. Not because my attack turned against me, but because I felt a senbon being held under my throat and Hawks distorted voice coming from behind. I was a hostage now… great.

So…

I switched myself with the kunai I threw, counted to one and covered my eyes.

My eyes still hurt from the pure white the flash tag made, although the mask shielded me from most of it. An activated Doujutsu…

I hopped I managed to catch Hawk off guard, holding his attention while he pointed my idiocy out. While the flash was still going on, I counted to two and tapped away from my position, thinking small, telling myself I was a ghost, wasn't here… maybe that would do the trick.

The hall was dark for a few blinks of an eyes when the flash tag finally died off. Making myself small where I stud in a non-specific spot to his right side and I waited while subtly looked at Hawk as the Anbu just stud his place he was occupying before the tag went off. He just stood there, but I kept being not there. Hawk nodded, apparently satisfied.

"That would have been more unpleasant for some." He agreed, talking about the flash. He didn't seem to be uncomfortable as if the light hurt him. The mask probably shielded him as it shielded me. "Very good done." I wasn't sure if he really meant it or just fed me bull-.

"Wrong approach."

He threw the senbon so fast, I couldn't bring my legs to move. Not thinking, I caught the senbon midair and hurled it right back to him.

Long live the stupid…

I switched myself with the flying metal just as it was going to reach him, which was fast, but not too fast for me to follow. Sparks flew as kunai gritted senbon. I used my midair body to increase the force behind my push, but Hawk was obviously still stronger than me. Preparing my chakra to counter his backlash I-

Let my chakra go, changed tactics mid step, summoned a few bunshin, switched with one as Hawk was about to punch me into oblivion and as the copies hurled toward him, assaulting his senses, I concentrated like I did yesterday while working on Genjutsu with Rat.

I didn't feel a Tug, but something tickled at the back of my mind, hairs on the back of my neck raising up. I got the fuck away, just barely catching a feel of something brush my fingertips, just a tad too far for me to grasp- even if I could. It felt creepy, reminding me of a bug crawling on top a shirt. Not quite hard, but you feel the soft pater. But this wasn't a bug, it was Chakra and I showed it off myself.

I skidded to a stop, far away from Hawk, as much the hall allowed me, but still keeping some space between me and the wall, leaving me space for maneuvering when I would need it. My plan failed, but now I knew Hawk was neither an Uchiha or Hyuga and he was trailing me with his chakra, stretching it like a web for me to catch myself onto when getting to close. He did it while keeping his chakra hidden so I won't sense him. I stated to move, circle him, not in a threatening was, but still moving in case he focused on a specific part of the hall. I couldn't tell if he was on me. When realizing that I was pacing, I stopped and stilled.

"Terrible approach." Hawk said, just barely tilting his head to side. "Different indeed." He murmured into his chin, but his voice echoed toward me. He didn't throw any senbon at me… I saw that as a good sign.

"Instead of getting far from danger, you keep it in hands reach, giving yourself the opportunity and opening to either attack or flee." Make yourself small, you're not here. A ghost…

"Not what I instructed you to do… but still reaching the goal of the exercise." It made Hawk seem look weird as he was talking like that, not looking in my direction.

It was hard believing a Anbu wasn't able to sniff me out, so I played safe. Played possum? Head low, not looking his way, body crouched low, posture nonthreatening. Chakra left alone.

"Different way of thinking. Unusual, but something that can be worked on."

And then something washed over me. A terrible feeling that wasn't me. A suffocating pressure that didn't allow me to breath. A force demanding, I drop to my knees.

 _No, I won't_.

I refused and at that moment Hawks mask turned toward me. The moment I fought back, got back to my feet, when my chakra stirred. I stilled, waiting for the volley of senbon to begin.

"Very good." He pushed his blindfolds off. "It seemed yesterday's exercise paid off." At the mention of Rat, stirring- I let the need to act _go_ , replicating what I did before.

Like I wasn't here.

"Excellent."

I still didn't feel anything, everything feeling the same as it always did. Still not understanding what did I exactly do… _how_ did I do.

I let the frustration go.

Like it wasn't there.

Before leaving, Hawk made me pick up every and last senbon imbedded into the ground, wall, ceiling… I didn't remember that much being thrown, but then again, I wasn't counting them. Even with so many out, the bucket, which wasn't _that_ big, was half filled and no matter how many senbon ended inside, it didn't fill up.

Anbu secret troll magic/Jutsu.

On the brighter side, beside me being able to suppress my chakra signature… apparently, none of the senbon hit me. Not even graze me and the soles of my ninja sandals didn't have a single hole.

I checked.

While it should make me feel, at least, proud of myself, because for once, I wasn't _cheating_ , because _it was chakra_ , it left me frustrated.

I felt, as if, again, I was doing something wrong.

Or, judging by what Hawk said, doing something right in a wrong way. The thought made even less sense then me suppressing my chakra.

Once getting clearance from Lizard, I turned toward the lockers. It was a longish walk to get there, since I didn't know any fancy Jutsu, but while walking pass the in-use training rooms I walked into an interesting spar.

Two Anbu, not much older than me, but old enough to have actually reached their teens, were having an interesting spar. When I say interesting, I did mean shooting Jutsu left and right and even more interestingly, their masks were blank.

Root blank.

I was pretty sure that Danzo kept his dogs in his own kennels, so seeing Root alongside Anbu was confusing.

Very confusing.

Confusing enough that I should leave, but I didn't… I couldn't tear away my eyes from it, so I stud by, neither in the hallways, nor inside. I wasn't the only one watching as here were Anbu and Root alike that watched, silently and deathly still.

"Fuuton: Gale punch!"

"Katon: Gorkakyu!"

You just don't counter fire with wind. It was a pure waste of chakra that had the potential to turn against anyone. When there wasn't a immediate explosion and it was clear the two were wrestling to see who would keel over first, the still masks started tu murmur, some "Fire", others "Wind". I raised my eyebrow.

They were betting…

Seriously?

Anbu too!?

And if that wasn't an obvious sign for me to get myself out- because Nobu said loud and clear not to, basically, sniff around, then I don't know what it was...

...well

Not that I claimed to know everything, but… my guess would be, judging by the two showing off, wind. Normally, fire beats wind, because fire would either explode in contact with wind, or get a boost from wind, but it didn't look like it this time.

The Anbu using Wind made his attack thinner, focused, enabling the other Anbu's fire to overtake the stream of wind and claim it his own.

I mean they were both Root, I have no idea why I was labeling them Anbu, but anyway…

Long story short, Wind needed to wait until Fire started to die down and simply blow it out with a big whoosh!

That was exactly what happened, although the "Whoosh" looked pretty damn impressive.

For a show.

In real life, both shinobi probably just spend half of their chakra reserve, or more. The display was useless. They were breathing hard, possible chakra burns for Fire and cuts for Wind, not paying attention to their surrounding- enemy appears. Game over.

It was probably the reason why they got no applause for their effort.

Everyone might have dropped dead and no one would move.

Creepy.

"You could have done that better, Fo, Ko." A voice said slightly behind me.

I knew this would happen.

I didn't turn around, recognizing Danzo's voice, even if this is the first time I hear it. I went deadly still, but everyone was being still so it didn't matter. I wished I wasn't here… I think that was my mistake.

Not that I was really that hard to miss, being so painfully _short_.

Danzo walked pass me, I suppressed a shiver, but when he stopped beside me, I stopped breathing, held my chakra, at whatever stage it was, doing my best to be a "good, ice block" Anbu. Simply put I ignored him, because I had an Anbu mask and I could get away with it.

Not that I _knew_ any Anbu rules.

Monkey see, monkey do?

"Again. Ko watch closely and learn. I don't want you do this mistake ever again." I didn't know if Danzo looked at my way, or he stopped beside me by chance, but I was grateful to the heavens when he moved away and caned his way toward the two Root members.

Except there was no cane and his outfit was different- of course it was. He couldn't possibly look like his 30+ year older self.

Duuh.

When Fire (Fo) and Danzo clashed Jutsu, the start and beginning looked more impressive than the last clash. Danzo's Futon Jutsu had more power since it left his mouth and evaporated Fo's Fireball in a quick "whosh". There wasn't much smoke, mainly because Danzo's wind blew it all away, so everyone saw the man rush toward Fo and quickly disabled him, before the Root operative could form a sufficient counter.

That was the right way to do a fire counter against wind.

Even though Danzo cheated, because Fo already went through one Jutsu round and wasn't at his full capacity.

There were still no applause, because _Anbu_.

Still, it was darn impressive. It reminded me that Danzo was, still is a very capable Shinobi, possibly not quite an Elder yet, his Sub branch of Anbu, official and under his direct order and-

I should really have gone since yesterday…

"As efficient as it may look, it is a far cry from what a real Ninjutsu master can achieve. I have been witness to a sequel quite similar to this one, while the castor held of a team of Iwa Shinobi at the same time." I started to turn to leave, not interested in his war stories.

"That man's name was NAME Fuuko." I stopped dead in my tracks.

Tou-chan was a Ninjutsu specialist!? Wasn't he a _herb_ specialist?

Against my will and even as all kind of warning started to go off in my head I turned around.

Danzo was looking straight at me. He knew who I was. Oh, he knew it very well.

"He died honorably for Konoha. He was a close friend of mine. Shivers run threw my body as I recall his last battle, which gave Konoha an advantage she needed to get out victorious." Him looking at me was so brief I would have wright it off as coincidence, but I knew it wasn't.

"Shame. His brilliance will never be allowed to thrive anew. Not as it currently is now." He shook his head in regret. While he said it to no one in particular, I could feel it being intended for me.

How dare he…

I recognized anger that bloomed within me, but I snuffled it out quicker than it took for him to take out the Katon Jutsu. I curled my fingers into a tight fist and squeezed until I felt pain, then squeezed more.

When did I further enter the hall anyway?

I started moving along with the others, not being the first to move, nor doing it too quickly, jerky. I didn't care, it didn't concern me, it meant nothing.

How dare he belittle everyone's kindness taking me in, taking their time teaching me, giving _roofs_ under my head… He twofaced- stop, stop. Don't care, don't care, not caring.

Nope.

One foot in front the other. Walking away. Shut everything out.

"Bird."

Oh, dear Kami Danzo is speaking to me.

I had no choice but to stop walking. What should I do!? I didn't know Anbu protocol for this stuff…

"Your presence is required _now_ , Bird." The muffled voice said, suddenly appearing beside me. I didn't know whenever it was a good thing or not that I didn't flinch at Rat suddenly appearing next to me.

Kami knew I didn't felt him appearing. I felt nothing.

Just undiluted rage I prayed was only clear to me.

"Go. Leave this to me." He said low under his breaths, for only me to hear.

I wanted to look at him, but, realized, was useless anyway, so I just started walking, wondering where did I pull this calmness while everything seemed to _boil_. Maybe because I knew Danzo and no one knew me. Not really.

Never will.

So, I walked away, knowing next time-

I won't.

Anbu had this unspoken rule- not that I _knew_ of it, that their identity was always kept hidden, from other Konoha shinobi and, especially, from Konoha enemies. The locker room wasn't empty this time. It must have been an ending shift or something, so there were people inside, putting their uniforms either off or on.

Along with their humanity.

"Ooh you're the new one, aren't cha?" I was just standing at the entrance, contemplating to leave until the crowd cleared up, when a hand planted itself on my shoulder, making me involutory jump. I turned my head to side, to stare at a Snail mask. I said absolutely nothing.

Snail chuckled.

"Aw, don't worry, its fine to take off your mask in others presence." To demonstrate he took his own off.

"Hyuga- "

"Snail, tomorrow you will take over Bird's introduction." Rats voice made everyone stop whatever they were doing. Most were watching Snails and mine interaction.

I could smell gossip brewing.

"Hai!" Snail stud a little bit straighter, his, now uncovered, face serious. Unconsciously, I followed his example but found my back was already straight and tensed like a bow string. Was I in trouble?

"At ease." People started to discretely to leave the change room, giving Rat a short nod of acknowledgment.

I didn't move, feeling the Anbu's gaze on me.

"Don't worry Rat. I'll take good care of our baby Bird."

I thought all Hyuga came with a stich inserted in their ass.

Except Hinata, of course.

The comment was supposed to get a reaction out of me, I realized, as Snail gave a light pout.

"Fine, be like that." He sniffed a bit. His attempt to be an actual Hyuga would have worked had he not hung his left arm around my shoulder.

That probably looked funny because he looked to be close to 20.  
It also made him look like a pedophile.

"Damn so cold." He poked me on the mask. My left eye gave an irritated twitch, not that he saw it.

"You should take an example in it." Rat said dryly. Wait, did Rat just made a joke?

I'll never understand Anbu...

The Hyuga's pale eye narrowed with mirth, as he patted me on my head. I gritted my teeth so I won't shove if his head.

"I can be serious. When I have to be." He murmured the last part under his breath.

"Don't go overboard with this one. The last one was rather useless once you finished up with him." The not so serious Hyuga said deadly serious.

Working over the words he just said, I said my hearth fall in the pit of my stomach. I tried to hold in the fear I felt. I gulped, the action hidden in my uniform.

"Ha!" He exclaimed suddenly "You twitched!"

... Jerk.

"See you tomorrow sharp at 6, little bird. Leave something for me taichoo~" he sung as he went to (finally) leave.

"Hai, Snail-sensei." I hopped I addressed him right. He chucked at me, so I guess maybe not.

Seriously _6_!?

And then I was alone with Rat and I felt- well nothing. I didn't do anything wrong... Not knowing what I did do wrong made me nervous. Because Rat had the need to seek me out, so there had to be something I did wrong, _right_?

"You handled the situation well." Rat sighed, at the Hyuga's antics or at me I wasn't sure. Nor was I sure if I was supposed to say anything.

Thank you?

"Try not to get yourself into any trouble." There was a hint of frustration in his voice. "Go home and take the rest of the day off. Talk with someone about this if you must."

Like with who?

I wasn't even supposed to be here. Would Kaa-chan skin Nobu if she found out he arranged Anbu to take over my training while he was away on a mission? Probably.

Rip Nobu.

"There won't be need for that, Rat-san" I said controlling my voice carefully, taking a guess with the honorifics.

"Just Rat." This room had to have magic powers because Rats frustration was evident now.

"Dismissed." The tone of his voice made me to attempt to straighten up.

And then Rat seemed to just disappear- smokeless Shunshin maybe and I found myself alone.

It just now came to my attention that that had been _Rat_ and that I thought I be furious at him, because the other day I was too tired to feel anything, but I found myself not to be.

It wasn't Rat's fault I sucked at Genjutsu. Chakra generally.

Yet I almost had the need to assault a person I apparently didn't even know...

I should ask the Hyuga how he got away with being weird, because something told me I would get slots of weird in the future...

I scratched the side of my masked face.

I still didn't know whenever it was fine for Anbu people to find out my identity or not.

I signed, while putting the Bird mask off with a soothing _click_.

Did the Anbu Nobu put into charge of my training even know who I was? People usually ask questions when you ask of them to train an 8year old. Especially if they are Anbu. Did it mean Nobu was Anbu too? He had to be one to know them, right? And... He did need the Hokage's permittion to get a Genin into Anbu right? Was that how Danzo found out? Did the man even...

Ugh...

My head hurt from so many questions, making me frown.

Actually, Danzo made me frown... He already had an Sharingan in his bandaged eye, right? Someday he will have Shisui's, Itachi's best friend's eye, won't he? Along with it, make Itachi kill off the clan... me included, if I manage to live that long.  
Being in Anbu, official or not, didn't really gave me a great chance to survive very long…

I grimaced.

I wasn't a hero...

Speaking of Shisui... He should be born by now, right? Should I do something about it?

I scowled.

I didn't want to think about this.

So… I didn't.

I left the thoughts along with my uniform and general work in the weathered locker. Because it wasn't healthy bringing work home.

It was ridiculous how no one showed in my path while on my way out.

"Huh, are you lost, little girl?"

Scratch the above.

I turned to look at a mask less Anbu. Because he was wearing Anbu uniform and in Anbu headquarters.

Did he really think anyone could get lost in here?

Seriously?

"Finished up earlier." He looked at me in confusion.

"You did?" He asked, something akin astonishment in his voice. His fingers flew in gibberish that I assumed was Anbu sign language.

"I'm new. Don't understand what you want me to confirm to you, Anbu-san." I said hopping I won't end in a dungeon for this.

Was it too much to ask to get home?

"Who is your superior?" The Anbu was relentless.

"Hawk." I think. There was minimal movement in his eyes.

"That explains things..." He nodded to himself, murmuring under his breath.

"Sir?" I asked confused. Why did everyone mumble to themselves?

"Nobody uses the entrance to leave Anbu." He chuckled because the entrance was apparently a one-way portal to paradise " There is another way the Anbu use to leave. Come, I'll show you the way."

Once the Anbu- Ro, he introduced himself, even though there was no mask in sight, showed me where the super-secret Anbu escape exit, he disappeared. I followed the exit, wondering whenever I was lucky enough to have fallen into a trap, but felt myself sign in relief when I walked into the buddy street of Konoha.

Granted, I found myself in an unfamiliar part of said village, but it was easy finding my way orienting myself by the Hokage mountain.

Not feeling like going out of my way, I made a bee line toward the Uchiha compound. In led me to an awkward part of the compounds wall, but I didn't want to go all the way around to the gates as I could distantly see our neighbors house.

Jumping over the wall made me feel like a criminal...not that I was hiding or something. I frowned at myself as I landed onto the pretty roof.

I decided I just needed food.

Making a bee line toward the closest house, knowing there was always food around my mother and aunt.

I was shocked when finding none.

No food, no Kaa-chan, no aunt... Not necessarily in that order.  
Uncle and Takeshi were at work at this time anyway. Of course, I didn't expect Kaa-chan and aunt to be home all the time, since they were pregnant and off duty.  
But I would kill for some leftovers from yesterday...

There would be some, had I not eaten it all this morning…

The thought made me grimace.

Weird day.

The only logical explanation was to cook myself something... which was fine, since I watched Kaa-chan and aunt cook all the time.

But first shower. I wasn't hungry enough to put on with my own stench while I ate and cooked.

So... which house?

It wasn't polite to be in my aunt's house while no one was home, right?

I felt lost.

So used on someone being always there, that finding myself alone at home(s) left me fell confused and lost.

Ridiculous.

I took a fresh change of clothes at my aunts... and went to shower at my parents, because no cloths there fit me anymore. I needed to go shopping soon...

Once done,

Food.

I graved something deep fried... but there was no fish or meat around, because this is Konoha... Everything came from either your backyard or the market.

Outside, the chickens let out a sound of alarm.

I don't think me chowing off our chicken stock would be appreciated, because _eggs_ and what the hell would I do with a _whole chicken_ anyway, since the size of the fridges here are pathetic... And no force will make me go to the market now that I'm already home.

Not that I had any money anyway and looking for some in the house was way under me.

But there was bread, there was milk and eggs and breadcrumbs...

Deep fried bread it is.

A life of a chicken saved.

A rooster screamed outside in delight.

I mixed eggs and milk, added salt and a minimum amount of dried powdered ginger, something that smelled like oregano and kurkuma- because the stuff was ridiculously rare (and expensive) and quickly finished the rest up.

I went at aunts to get some cheese, because there was _always_ cheese there and came back.

I would kill for some ketchup or tomato at least, but the first didn't exist and the later was out of season.

What's with the homicidal thoughts anyway?

I hummed under my breath while I balanced on the chair because that was the only way I could reach the stove, fried a few slices of bread, enjoying the smell of melting cheese on the hot fried bread.

I quickly cleaned up after myself because the food was too hot to eat right away anyway.  
I hoped I didn't burn my fingers while washing the still hot pot, because my fingers were numb from channeling so much chakra.

I made myself some cocoa, just because I could do it and placed the food on the low table.

I ate the junk food with no regret. I deserved it.

It was how uncle found me. A mouthful stabbed on a fork (because I didn't eat like a savage) just hovering in front of my open mouth. I turned the fork around so the cheese won't drip off the bread.

"Maki." He made it sound like a question as he stared at me from the doorway. I noted how pale and huffed he looked, as if he ran the way here. Uncle doesn't run. I lowered my fork down, cheese spilling on the plate.

"Uncle." I said in a similar tone to his "Is everything alright?" I asked carefully not wanting to get to any wrong conclusions. He continued to stare at me for a few more moments, before let out a sigh.

"Yes." He said, voice normal again.

I call bull, but decided to let it go. If he didn't want to tell ne himself than I won't be able to convince him otherwise anyway.

"You have been taught how to hide your chakra?" he asked while walking toward the table.

"Isaki-sensei has showed me how to do it." I frowned, remembering Hawk throwing senbon at me.

"Did something happen during training?" He pressed, which was weird. I gave him an odd look.

"Are you sure… everything is well, uncle?" I didn't want to be seen disrespectful toward the man, but the way he acted told me that I was missing something.

"You are doing it at this very moment." There was a note of displeasure in his clipped voice. The feeling of being lost returned back.

"You can't… sense me?" I asked sceptic, because this was _Uchiha Fugaku_.

"No." He said, voice tight. I looked at him, not believing any of what he was saying, because _how_.

"Not even with the Sharingan?" He crossed his arms in front his chest, going defensive.

"Really?" I asked bewildered. He gave me a dry look, as if telling me to…

Fugaku was not amused, I tell you now. He was downright displeased.

"That's…" I frowned. He thought I was doing it on purpose. _Hiding_ like a deviant child.

"You look disappointed." He noted, voice void of the silent accusation from before.

"I would never do this on purpose." I said offended.

Keeping tabs on chakra was a way of making sure one was safe. The police Headquarters wasn't that far from here and Fugaku probably can sense me all the way, especially with his Sharingan on.

Well could, anyway.

Which raised million other questions, like how did he know I was supposed to be home, finished for the day. Did he now Nobu was off on a mission and that Anbu were teaching me…

"Undo it now." He raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know _how_." Yet again I did something wrong. "I'm not even sure how I got it to be like this." I scowled at myself. If it was this bad, why didn't Hawk or Rat warned me. No wonder that Anbu… Ro, was so suspicious.

He probably thought I was a Spy….

I could have ended in so much trouble.

Walking around with your chakra completely suppressed was a big no. That just wasn't done. Not unless you had evil intentions. Luckily you weren't branded a traitor the second you did it.

It was probably the frowns I wore while going home.  
When you see a 8 year old, dressed in ninja attire frown, chakra hidden, stomach rumbling in hunger, one probably doesn't ask questions if there is no need for it.

I have a feeling I'll have a permanent frown expression after frowning so much the whole day.

"Did you make this?" uncle dropping the issue so suddenly it actually came as a surprise.

It was suspicious as hell.

"That's not fish." I said dryly, imagining what he would like it to be. He gave me a curious look, because what else could it be if not fish. It certainly did look like it, especially when chopped into eatable size. Certainly, not pork.

"That's bread. Deep fried." I watched as disgust flashed threw his face, because Uchiha Fugaku disliked bread. Anything sweet generally. Bread here was made a tad bit sweeter, almost too sweet. I didn't discover the reason behind this yet.

But there was cheese too. I saw him looking it. Fugaku liked cheese, hence why there was _always_ cheese in the fridge at his place. In fact, there was only milk, eggs and cheese in their fridge, because nothing else fit inside from the cheese.

"Hn." He grunted to himself. "I didn't know you can cook." Fugaku making small talk was... I couldn't see why should he bother.

"I have watched aunt and Kaa-chan cook many times uncle." I explained dutifully. "We were out of fish." I shrugged.

"It looks... Interesting." He tried.

"You don't like bread." My lip quivered. He won't do what I think he would, will he?

"There is cheese..." He will. I let out a low chuckle.

"It's fine uncle." I remember the last time when Takashi made his older brother eat bread.

It was hilarious to everyone else who wasn't Fugaku.

"You don't have to eat it to cheer me up."

Just thinking about it made my frustration stand down for a bit and I lowered my arms from the defensive stance.

"Hn." The Uchiha head took a piece between his finger, a sliver of disgust passing through his face, before he ate it.

I chuckled as I watched him eat his kryptonite.

"It tastes..." He frowned, a sliver of surprise. He actually liked it. I hummed.

"like fish?" I offered, my lips going wider as he went to take another bite.

"Fish." He agreed.

Thus, our first secret was born.

"Your mother and Mikoto would be horrified learning you ate junk food. " I giggled. As if he was any different.

 _Fish_. He was eating fish.

Of course, he was.

"Best to get rid of the evidence." I agreed. He grunted in agreement.

I don't know what made canon Fugaku act that way, but my uncle was... Different. And just like that everything seemed better. It was, I was lying to myself I realized, I knew, but one tiny part of me imagined I was spending time with my cool uncle.

"There is a shortage of this... product on the market." He produced a package of those wonderful chocolate lollies I wasn't able to find nowhere in the houses.

"Don't eat off those too quickly." I pretended to ignore what he said, instead occupying myself with the goodness in my arms.

"You are the best Fugaku-jisama." I grinned widely.

The man looked pointedly away, whatever poor excuse he had died with an grunt of acknowledgment. His cheeks potentially getting a pale pinkish hue. But that might had just been the warmth of the kitchen. Fugaku smiled.

I wanted to crush whatever made that that kind smile to disappear... and here we go again, the moment of internal peace gone.

"Your mother and Mikoto should be back in a few hours." Fugaku said as he stud up from the table, closing his eyes for a moment as if regretted needing to go.

"Don't worry Jisama, I'll be fine on my own." I assured him, but he didn't look as if he believed me.

"I promise I won't set the house on fire." I said with a grin.

Uchiha loved fire jokes, no matter how bad they were.

The corner of Fugaku's lip went up.

Pyromaniacs.

"I shall hold you to that." He gave me a pointed look that I summarized as 'stay home'  
"We will look into this once Takeshi and my real-self come home."

Huh? I gave him an odd look.

Then Fugaku burst into smoke... Was that a Shadow clone?

...Oh.

Well at least it wasn't a Genjutsu, I thought bitterly, then dismissed the bitter thought away.

I needed anger management...

Popping a lolly into my mouth, I dismissed going to sleep. If I had a few hours alone time, I would use it to study, since I hadn't been doing much for the few last days, beside the Anbu work.

Boy, that thought would never come up in my past life... nobody in their right mind choses studying over sleep.

There were 5 scrolls in chakra control in Takeshi's library. I was tempted to just take the last one, as it should naturally come next in my study.

What if I missed something and because of that I was where I was?

I took all five... Not looking forward in reading something I already read... I placed the box of lollies in my bedroom, then changed my mind and took the lollies out and stashed them in one unused drawer. I got rid of the box- burned it. Got rid of the evidence.

That had been amusing as hell.

Shaking my head at myself, I took one lolly with me and along with the scrolls, went downstairs to do work.

I quickly found out I absolutely detest reading something twice... It was irritating me to no end, but it was thankfully just a scroll and since there could be only so much written inside, I went through them relatively fast.

About 40 pages per scroll, but there were plenty of pictures so...

I was at the 5th scroll within the following hour.

Apparently, I have photographic memory, or something, but up until now everything that was written there was as I remember it being.

Yadda, yadda, oh look chakra, yadda blablab, look I can make things stick to me, yada, yada, can do Jutsu now, bla, tree climbing, bla, water walking, bla, hit chakra somehow.

 _How_?

The scrolls didn't tell. According to it, I should be able to do any of it. There were plenty of logic warnings on chakra misusage though.

Lovely.

I sigh. Scrolls were a poor choice of information for a reason...

The advanced scroll did say, beside some quite useful tips I didn't know how to use, that the next step would be natural manipulation...

Good luck to anyone teaching me _that_.

Although irritating to no end, once finished I felt bored to death. Playing with the stick left from the first lolly in my mouth, the paper stick was already so filled with my saliva it was starting to get mushy and eew, that was the reason I preferred plastic lolly sticks... Longer something to chew on and it didn't taste like chewing on air dried pig skin...

In a whim of boredom, I went back to the library and pulled a scroll on Genjutsu. I scarcely noted it was labeled for high Chunin, low Jonin, or B rank, although C had more sense, since Chunin were involved, but anyway.

I knew that I probably shouldn't be breathing near it, but since I as sure as hell _definitively_ won't be trying anything I read in it out, I didn't see anything wrong in some harmless brain food for the boredom I felt. The scroll was quite old and crumpled, but the kanji were legit enough.

Advanced Genjutsu casting

There was a short blank spot after the first word, but I dismissed it as a weird error. Scrolls had things like those since they were hand written and occasional mistakes weren't anything new. The scroll held a reminder of what Genjutsu was, how can it be casted and dispelled. There was a warning saying how the continuous use will cause something that I couldn't read, because the state of the scroll wasn't very great, but there were the usual dangers that came with misuse of any Jutsu.

Moving on.

The scroll mentioned about the different ways of casting Genjutsu, like, eye contact, sound, chemicals, to name some. The scroll specifically dealt with suggestive way of casting Genjutsu.

The reason the scroll caught my eye. Planting suggestions was explained to be cast differently than the usual assault on the nervous system, because the point was making the receiver accept something untrue to be real and that couldn't be done if someone realized his cerebral nervous system was messed with.

In other words, to cast a suggestive Genjutsu, direct meddling with the others chakra system needed to be avoided. As in not feel others chakra and inject yours into to mess around with the CNS.

As in, something I couldn't do anyway. Not all the times it seemed.

The instructions were written in an odd way, but I guess that had to do with how old the scroll was and the slight unusual speech pattern - the scroll was old, or course the way of speech was outdated.

It was still understandably enough to get a grasp on how it was done. It sounded really easy to me, but the scroll was meant for Jonin, so my guess was that it wasn't _that_ easy.

Seriously, I won't be going this unsupervised. Not an idiot.

Sadly, the scroll was incredibly thin, next to it, the scrolls on chakra control were huge. But it was fine, because for once I needed to focus on what I was reading. I wasn't aware my 20+ year old mind liked challenges this much.

Sweet, sweet mind food.

I rolled the chocolate figurine in my mouth, enjoying its taste, as I idly payed attention so it survives for as long it was possible, while I mulled over the gibberish that was suggestive Genjutsu.

I don't feel responsible for any stupid expression I may or may not be doing while at it.

"Maki?"

Mulling over what chickens had to do with advanced Genjutsu, I looked up from the scroll, distantly acknowledging someone called my name.

"That my name." I murmured absent, unwilling to part with the Genjutsu chi-

Aunt and Kaa-chan were sitting at the table, cups of tea in front of them, looking at me with similar level of amusement. The tea cups were half filled.

"Oi, welcome home Kaa-chan, aunt!" I grinned widely at them, the lolly stick hanging from the corner of my mouth.

Sometimes when I was doing something I found interesting I was fully capable on ignoring anything and everything else. The 3 Uchiha and Kaa-chan were used to being ignored when finding me with a scroll in my hand.

Kind of rude of me, when I thought about it.

I wonder why wasn't I ever chided on it.

"Busy studying?" Kaa-chan hummed, only now scrolling over the scrolls on chakra control littering the table. As focused as I was, I didn't acknowledge anything else going on. Other people touching me or something close to me included.

Since chakra is still lost to me.

"I thought you went over these already?" Kaa-chan asked curiously, but without judgment. I hummed.

"I was trying to figure out where my mistake was." I clicked with my tongue, remembering what of the waste of time it was. "didn't make any difference." I shrugged dismissively. I really didn't like wasting time.

Only now did I glanced around myself, trying to see if there was anything different since the two women came. There were no bags indicating they were shopping. Then again, they could have left the stuff at aunt's.  
The two were using the privilege of hawing two fridges as much as it was possibly achievable. So, maybe not shopping. They did look fresh bathed and smelled very nice.

"How was your time at the bath house?" Having a creative mind, made figuring things like this incredibly easy. Kaa-chan smiled easily, probably happy to find me home after a few days of not being able to spend much time with me.

And having my attention on the outside world.

"It felt great. I'd loved to know you'd be finished earlier, so we could have all gone together." There was a bit regret in her voice.

"It's fine Kaa-chan. I wasn't that long at home, so it would have been difficult organizing everything. I'm sure we'll be able to go together soon."  
A bit of white lie harmed nobody. She ruffled my hair lovingly, a motion that was highly annoying, but I didn't have the will to push the affection away.

"You can... Read this?" Aunt had politely kept herself out of our conversation, busying herself with pouring me tea-

Thinking about it, our families were being quite informal when there was only the 5 of us.

Huh.

"Uh, shouldn't I?" I glanced at the scroll still in my hand, inspecting it for a passing moment but finding nothing special about it.

It was just an ordinarily old scroll.

"It's a bit tricky to understand, but don't worry, I know its way my level. I was bored." I shrugged, letting the scroll to roll itself up.

Something akin of surprise and something I wasn't quite to place anywhere showed itself on Mikoto's face as she stared at the anorexic scroll on my hand.

"Aunt?" I asked her curious.

Was that... Fear in her face? Surprise?

And then Aunts eyes went to me, looked at me with a similar look just like Uncle did before, a look that was void of any and all amusement and serenity she might have felt untill now.

If I learned a Jutsu for every time I feel lost in the past 8 years, I'd already be a Ninjutsu specialist...

"Why are you reading a scroll on the Sharingan?" She asked me, her voice Uchiha politely blank.

What?

Utterly lost, I rolled open the scroll where its title read in cracked, withering letters.

"Advanced Genjutsu casting" I mumbled the title outload making sure I was reading the ancient gibberish properly.

I cast aunt a lost look. Beside her Kaa-chan looked uncomfortable.

Aunt looked me straight into the eyes, but I really had no idea what was going on, no reason not to look from the Uchiha staring at me.

She slowly let out a slow chuckle. Never heard one so slow.

I followed her hand as she stretched it across the table, toward the scroll.

Was there a big ass trap she'd activate now?  
I thought in wonder eying the scroll as if it was something dangerous,  
but unwilling to let the so interesting thing go, as aunt's fingers tapped on something on the scrolls outer cover.

I waited for a moment expecting anything but as nothing happened I turned the scroll over.

Nothing special was written on it, but even inverted the small, tiny, all but crumbled Uchiwa symbol was clear as day.  
I felt my mouth slowly opening itself, the lolly stick I have been abusing for some time fell out from my mouth.

"The spacing wasn't a wrighting error." I noted dryly, looking at my not so, yet still Aunt Mikoto as amusement starting to bloom on her face.

"It's about Advanced... Sharingan Genjutsu casting..." I mumbled to myself, sensing my cheeks heating up on embracement and inner misery.

It's a Sharingan scroll.

"I apologize for reading it, Mikoto-sama" I said agonizingly polite. I wanted to scream in frustration. " I didn't check the outer cover. Whole of it."  
Because why would you do it if you simply saw the tittle of it. I let my forehead touch the table with a tad bit harder thud to make it more fellable.

"Don't worry about it." Mikoto assured me, waving away my apology dismissively, whatever worries she had leaving her body.  
"You can read any scroll you want. I'm sure if you ask, no one would mind."  
I rolled my head just enough to see my aunt smiling.

Good were Shinobi terrible at parenting, slowing a kid to read something potentially dangerous.

I sighed, telling myself this wasn't happening.

It's a Uchiha scroll.

I had a feeling as if something in me would die... I lowered the scroll on the table.

8 years of acting polite was more than enough. I let out a breath.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" It may be a shinobi thing, but neither woman as much as blinked at my exclamation.  
Mikoto's smile was politer than mothers.

"Are you telling I wasted time because _this_." I made a rude gesture at scroll. I scowled at myself, making a note to apologize after being done.

"Is useful for Uchiha only!" I sketched in utter frustration. I noted how both woman looked surprised at me. I didn't mind them, to frustrated at the moment to care about anything but my wasted 3 hours I could have used for anything else.

"And off course it's all half gibberish! Not because the _thing_ is so _old_ , but because its _encrypted_. But nooo, I had to waste even more time bypassing that too! And when, when its finally starting to, for once since _ever,_ make sense, your telling me it's useless! I was just getting to an interesting part where it was telling how to bypass the CNS, because suggestive Genjutsu doesn't involve around it. But nooo, I can kiss that goodbye because Kami made me stupid enough to not read a scroll properly, but smart enough to understand something I was never meant to be able to use! I'll never figure the stupid Chakra out!" I threw my hands into the air in frustration, feeling quite better after rambling my frustration out.

Then I came back to reality.

Huffing, I wanted to make myself to disappear as I eased myself into an almost proper seiza. I closed my eyes for a moment, willing myself to calm down, because I was no kid.

"I refuse to read another scroll today. I've had enough of them." I huffed out and took another breath.

"I apologize for my rude behavior." I said dutifully, but didn't lover my hands from where they were defensibly in front my chest. Because I was still irritated and I had yet to be chided for being rude in this world.

I felt like testing the limits today. Sue me.

There was a beat of silence but I didn't look up at the two kunoichi who had been really patiently leaving me to went out.  
I had been glaring at one spot specific during my rant. At the faded Uchiwa symbol on the scroll, interesting enough.  
As if yelling at it would make it go away and made the scroll general population friendly.

Aunt and Kaa-chan chuckled.

…

See, what did I tell you? This world is crazy... And since I yelled at the scroll I couldn't be chided for it, since yelling at scrolls wasn't impolite.

"Is that all?" Mikoto asked, trying really hard not to laugh.

I pouted, filling my cheeks with so much air it hurt.

"You have been working really hard lately, haven't you?" Kaa-chan said fondly while getting closer to me. I shrugged, shoulders slumping a bit.

"Didn't accomplish anything useful." I frowned. Kaa-chan placed her palm on my face making me look at her. She looked as softly at me as she spoke to me.

"You don't realize how much have you accomplished." She told me. "Many Shinobi spend years just to get to the point you have gotten to in so little time. Even more don't have the skills to, no matter they try." It was impossible to not to lean into her touch, but I couldn't agree with her point.

I wasn't other people, never will be.

"It doesn't matter how good I might be, if I can't control my own chakra." My face scrunched in her palm. It was surprisingly rough, weathered. Just like my hands started to be.

"Have you tried to implement the advice I told you yesterday?"  
When she pulled her hand away, I felt as if I had lost something.  
But there was no point on dwelling on it, because this is a Shinobi world where I'm considered a legal adult. My childhood was finished as of 10 days ago.

Even way before that.

"It helped." I frowned "But now I'm stuck on the other side of extreme." I guess this was better than "screaming". Kaa-chan hummed.

"All you need is to give yourself time. The rest will come when it will be time."  
I could see the logic behind her words because when you force something it tends not to work very well. Its best to step aside for a bit and let things flow as they must.

Or you find a way around to the problem.

Because, I was currently trained by Anbu. I will be expected to work for Anbu. Soon.

I somehow doubted Nobu was _that_ good with the Hokage for the man to allow him use Anbu as his babysitters and it had to involve countless favors for him to get the individual Anbu to agree to help him.

Because Ninjutsu specialist or not, an individual isn't worth 4 Anbu's time. I seriously doubt it.

I simply needed to grow up.

For a second time.

The quicker I get it done with, the better for me, because,  
whenever I would be asked or not, I wouldn't say "no" to joining Anbu.

Maybe under different circumstances, but not as it was now. Something told me it would be very difficult to get Hawk and Rat to teach me without theirs masks on, so I needed to take advantage on the help I needed.

Because their methods _worked_. I doubt Nobu could get away with what Anbu did in order to make my stubborn chakra to work.  
I could see working with the Anbu to get a skill roughly set, while Nobu worked on its finesse.  
Even though training wasn't Anbu's primary task, but I wouldn't look into a gifted horse mouth.  
Come to think about it, there was quite a lot of people involved in my training…

"I don't have time for wasting on petty things I should have learned ages ago." I frowned at myself. It was the only conclusion I could get to.  
There wasn't much they could tell on making me feel any better, because it was the truth.

They didn't.

"How about this." Mikoto started "Take some time off and go to the market with us. Rest a bit and after dinner,  
Takeshi should be back at the time and you can work on the issue together."  
I thought about really hard.  
Since aunt was pregnant, she was banned from every activity.  
Takeshi with the Sharingan can, to some extent, see my chakra and maybe would be able to see a solution to my stubborn chakra. It sounded like a legit plan.  
Mistaking my silence for something else, Kaa-chan, quickly added.

"Besides, today were having a special quest over at dinner."  
I craved for a distraction to keep me from being angry so my mother's words came as a lifesaver.

"Really?" we rarely have special quests at our joint dinners, so the piece of information peeped my interest. "Who?"

Mikoto and Kaa-chan looked pleased at each other, probably feeling successful they managed to get the frown of my face.

"You'll see." They refused to budge.

Come to think on it, we never get any special quests on our joint dinners.

"Are any of them going to help me with my issue?" I asked wide eyes. Kaa-chan chuckled.

They still refused to bulge. It made pout again.

I decided to be a kid for a little while, for today at least. For them, I told myself.  
At first, I didn't feel like going to the market.  
I wanted to learn… but I hid my unwillingness to go, because they seemed so happy that I was going with them…

When did we spend time together last time?  
I think I hadn't been going to the Academy yet.

Huh.  
I was a crappy kid.

Shopping with aunt and Kaa-chan was _fun_.

Somehow, the simple grocery shopping turned into a fully blown "shopping stuff for Maki", making the two hormonally driven women a giggling mess… I really couldn't complain because I got me cloths and whatnot. There was this cute hairclip too… but I felt bad asking them to buy it for me, since, at that point there was so much stuff we got… I made myself a goal to buy the thing for myself with the first mission pay I'd get.  
Still, by the time we were heading home, I felt a strange content that made all the worries seem irrelevant.

It made me feel lazy, so I hung around, after I sorted and put away the cloth into both houses, because I was told to so.  
All confusion over living in two houses officially gone.

Once that done, I dozed off while aunt and Kaa-chan prepared dinner.  
I wanted to help,  
I really did, but I was told I'd did enough, hence I rolled over on the ground, plucked a chocolate lolly in my mouth and enjoyed myself in their company.  
Somehow, I managed to fall asleep… no idea how _that_ happened.

xx

* * *

Im still alive :)  
So, my mail got messed up and I had to make a new one. It took me some time to figure things out.  
I was able to remedy the prewriten chapter i had stored, along with all ideas i had to my huge relief so - jey for me!  
I do hope to get a hand of the usage of the line breaks that was suggeseted to me. Ill take a note of it while i make a new chapter.

tanithlipsky & Pika5490 : Glad you two liked it!

DarkDust27 : More family fluff (and drama) comming up :)

Thank you to everione who liked/followed/faved this story! It realy makes me feel good that people actualy like to read it. A cookie for everione 3.

Always looking forward to your reviews, thoughts, critics.

*Sneak Peak No Jutsu*

I was woken up, by someone pulling on the lolly stick, still in my mouth, clenched between my teeth, so I didn't choke myself, if I feel asleep.  
Still groggy from sleep, I pried open my eyes into slits.  
I was not designed to wake up.

"Get your own lolly."

Because the first thing that comes out my mouth is always utter nonsense.

My assailant giggled.

Yawning, the paper stick sticking out from its spot, I sat up, rubbing the sleep in my eyes away I was unsurprised to find myself in Kaa-chans kitchen.

"You are so _cute_ , Datebane!"


End file.
